


Come cover me

by SweetPoisonousLove



Series: The Rogue Prince and the Realm's Delight [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, Multi, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Song: Come Cover Me (Nightwish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: How different could the Dance of Dragons have been if some events had changed?





	1. Rhaenyra I

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the song Come cover me of nigthwish, thanks  
> @sweetestpopcorn (https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/pseuds/SweetestPopcorn)  
> Convinced me to write about my sweet babies. 
> 
> (Daemyra for ever ❤️❤️❤️)
> 
> (English is not my native language.) 
> 
> I would appreciate any comment and kudos.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading it.

<https://youtu.be/i_scshoOnw4>

Dragonstone 120 AC

Rhaenyra I

The sky had taken a deep purple colour while heavy black clouds were beginning to appear on the horizon. The cheerful voices of the three boys could be heard coming from the garden of Aegon, a big smile made Rhaenyra's face glow as she listened to the sea.

The sunlight had faded and given room to an almost dark sky by the time septa Meryl and two maids accompanied the princess back to the castle for supper.

She wore a black tight dress with red lace on her bodice, her hair was tied in a loose braid with a few loose strands of hair framing her beautiful face, more suited for a valyrian goddess than for a mere woman. As always, she also wore several rings on her delicate fingers.

Although the princess had gone through three pregnancies, they had only helped her body to become more feminine with generous curves, and she looked as desirable as before she had wed. The thought of Laenor Velaryon filled her with grief. Although he had not been the husband she had dreamed of, and in fact she had only agreed to the match to please her father Viserys, he had become a precious friend to her over the years, and she loved him as she would a brother.

These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she entered the Great Hall.

The steward was waiting there for her bidding her to come urgently as some villagers were seeking an audience with her.

“Tell the children I will go and see him before bed” she told the guards “And tell the kitchens I will dine later”

The meeting lasted longer than she expected and it was almost the hour of the owl when at last she could go over to her sons and kiss them goodnight.

On her way to her chambers however, she heard the familiar sound of dragon wings beating, and the shrieks of her own beloved dragon Syrax, breaking into the night.

Suddenly her heart started beating faster...

When he reached the outer yard, the dragon had already landed and rubbed its muzzle on Syrax's muzzle.

-"My dearest niece, beautiful as ever"

Prince Daemon began to dismiss the guards as soon as he saw Rhaenyra come into the courtyard.

To anyone observing the princess she looked cold and sitance, for she wore the face she always used at court and during audiences, but inside her heart was beating wildly.

Her uncle approached her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How I missed my little dragon" he told her as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Welcome home uncle" she replied.

Her welcome was formal. Just as any niece with greet her uncle, yet the sneaky smile that accompanied it left some unspoken words lingering between them.

Daemon wore black leather riding clothes and black high boots, he had his silver hair tied up and as he approached her she felt his scent of smoke and citrus fruits. In his belt was last the Dark Sister, the Sword of the Queen Visenya.

“I will have the servants ready your room at once uncle. Until then I hope you accept my invitation for us to dine together. Just the two of us seeing as the children are already sleeping.”

"It would be my pleasure to have dinner with you, sweet Rhaenyra," he said looking straight into her eyes.

It was a simple dinner because of the late hour composed of meat pie with onions, mushrooms and aromatic herbs, fish pie with mashed turnips, dried plums stuffed with walnuts and honey and of course the princess's favourite cakes filled with wild strawberries and cream. They drank red wine as they ate.

The princess soon dismissed the servants leaving them alone with each other in her private apartments.

"I have some news for you from the Kings Landing " he told her as he re-filled their cups for the fourth time that night.

“I wonder how you hear everything before I do uncle” she teased.

"You forget that I still have friends in the capital my beloved niece, the men who worked under my commands when I was Commander of the City Watch have not forgotten the generosity of Daemon Targaryen."

"You're still referring to yourself in the same way as you used to," Rhaenyra laughed while taking another sip of the sweet wine.”

"And I see that my little Dragon still likes to tease me. "

"You had some news to tell me," she asked him with a wicked smile.

"That bitch, Alicent, is irritated with you and your father after the latest events in Driftmark, she has locked herself in her chamber and does not accept to see anyone except her little piglets.”

" A toast to this delightful new," said Rhaenyra laughing, as she lifted her glass.

Daemon lifted his glass, keeping his eyes on hers.

There was a sudden silence between them, broken by the loud thunder heard outside as the lightning filled the skies with light.

-"Well, it’s past my bedtime uncle. It’s going to be a wild night it seems.” Rhaenyra said rising from her position and straightening her skirts.

"Is my pet is still afraid of lightning?"

"That happened sixteen years ago, uncle, and I wasn't really as afraid as I told you then!"

-"My little dragon is teasing me.”

“I once heard my father say that almost every night you went to meet with a woman of dubious morality, so I wanted to see if for once I could keep you from them.”

Daemon smiled as he remembered the little girl with the silver-gold braids and her white nightgown hiding tenderly in his arms as the storm raged on.

"It seems that my little dragon is cunning like the great evil dragon," he whispered to her.

"I learned from the best uncle” she told him laughing.

He left his seat in order to accompany her to her room, but as he approached her, the two came close, and he caught a lock of her silver and gold hair between his fingers.

"You keep ruining my hair so many years later, uncle" she complained.

-"I like to tease my little dragon" he admitted.

"So it's still a tease like when I was a kid?"

-"You are no longer a child, my sweet niece, and if you r were to remember better, the last time I ruined your hair you were almost a woman."

Of course, she remembered, she was almost fifteen, a blooming girl, when Daemon returned from the war on the cliffs of Stepstones bearing a crown for her father.

From that day on, they had become inseparable.

They flew with Syrax and Caraxes every day, placing a bet on who would win the route from Kings Landing to Dragonstone and back.

However, their stops at Blackwater Bay were the ones that changed the relationship between them.

She approached more and brought her face closer to his, he as if she had read her mind, and he caught her in the middle.

The kiss they exchanged was hard and passionate, her lips hurt, but she didn't want to stop.

His hands were already under her skirt.

"Stop, someone can see us"

"Say it to me again, if you really mean it." he challenged.

She already felt moist between her legs, while her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes had become darker than desire.

"Fuck me Daemon," whispered to him "I want to feel you inside me."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her private rooms.

"Sweet Rhaenyra, how I waited for this moment," he told her when the door closed behind them.

"Likewise, uncle, I always knew you'd come back to me."

" You were always a bad girl my pet. "

Daemon left Dark Sister on the floor and laid the princess down on her elaborate wooden bed.

She helped him remove his tunic and trousers while he was taking off her dress, her naked body was so impressive that he felt himself grow harder by the second. 

He tangled his fingers in her hair as she bended over into his engorged manhood taking it into her mouth.

"Damn, Rhaenyra” he told her between moans “You're better than you used to be."

Her mouth was moist and warm and her tongue was playing with his hard member. Soon he was close to his climax.

Her movements became faster as she realized it, her hair was falling freely on her face while he was simply pushing her head towards his cock.

When she wrapped her hands around his cock, he found out that he was almost mad with desire to finally take her.

As her tongue licks his slit, a stream of cum filled her little mouth. She swallowd it all naturally while her eyes come into contact with his.

It's his turn to thank her, and he immediately lays over her while his hand moves down to her core.

He slides two fingers inside of her and finds her womanhood moist and hot.

"What a hungry girl you are my little dragon!"

"Greedy and ready to ride the great evil dragon."

"Not before you cum for me."

His two fingers moved quickly in and out while a third is playing with her sensitive clitoris, Rhaenyra comes to her orgasm and she chokes her moaning on a pillow while her body trembles.

He brings his fingers to his mouth.

"You truly are the delight of the realm, my princess."

Rhaenyra wraps her hands around the base of his cock so that her fingers brush his heavy balls.

Soon he's hard again and ready for her.

They share a deep, hungry kiss full of desire.

He lifts her up on his body, and she opens her legs and puts them on either side of him in the same way she did when she rode her dragon.

His hands go over her chest and he started playing with her breasts.

Rhaenyra began to move on him at the slowly and sensually at first, but soon found she finds a faster rhythm.

Her movements drive him crazy, and she rides him just as hard as she rode her she-dragon Syrax.

Their releases come at the same time and he screams her name.

When the waves of the pleasant departed from their bodies, Rhaenyra gets off from him and lays by his side on the bed.

"Well, uncle?"

"I think I won't need my room, I intend to sleep here if it pleases you my pet."

"I most confess something, as a matter of fact I never ordered your rooms to be prepared, uncle, from the beginning I intended to bring you here."

"Are you going to seduce me again?"

“Let’s just say that tomorrow Syrax won’t be the only dragon I meant to ride! "

"You're a greedy little girl my pet, but that's what the big bad dragon likes."

She gave him a passionate kiss, and she gently laid her head on his chest.

She had completely relaxed in his arms and was ready to sleep when she remembered that he had released his seed in her.

She made a move to get up but he held her tightly.

"Where's my little dragon going?

-"To maester Gerardys, uncle, you came in me, or have you forgotten?"

He replied by closing his eyes.

"And I'll do my pet again, we're both free now, I want us to have a son together."

"Will you take me as your wife then?" she asked him with surprise.

"Soon my princess, there is a small obstacle that must be removed first. Αnd then you will be mine, forever."

Rhaenyra closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

The storm outside had gotten stronger, and lightning tore through the skies.

Daemon held her tightly and closed his eyes as his nose buried in the princess's hair, capturing its scent.

Despite the storm outside a raven had already flown from Dragonstone to Harrenhal


	2. Daemon I  Driftmark 120 A C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small summary of the events that preceded the first chapter.

Daemon I

Driftmark 120 A C,

(A few days earlier)

It was almost dawn when Daemon made his way towards to his rooms.

It had been a rather successful night for him, nothing like those nights in the past when Rhaenyra had refused his advances. One thing was for certain, he was sure that his nights with her would continue to be fruitful, and many good things were to come of them.

Finally, he had fully regained the faith he had in himself. For a short time after Laena’s death, following the birth of a dead son, had influenced him. He practically drank and swore all the time, until one night, when Rhaenyra had unexpectedly kissed him, he started to feel like himself again.

Two and a half years had passed since his return to Westeros. And during that period Rhaenyra had refused to respond to any of his advances. Until that kiss.

She had for a time tried to keep her distance from him, which was most unfortunate since although she had birthed three sons, she remained the beauty she had been as a maiden, and her body would still be the envy of any valyrian goddess.

The, much to his surprise, she and Laena had developed a very friendly relationship, so strong in fact, that often Rhaenyra would visit them at Driftmark mounted on her Syrax, whilst other times it was Laena who would go over to Dragonstone riding the mighty Vhagar.

They were never as happy as when they visited each other.

In the meantime, Daemon was left in a rather unpleasant predicament.

While Rhaenyra showed no substantial interest in him, she would tease him as he teased her so many years ago, and Laena was always amused by this.

That had been most irritating to him, and so was the relationship between his niece’s dragon and his own.

Caraxes would act as a madman, crazy with joy every time he was near Syrax, and Syrax in turn also seemed to enjoy his company.

“Syrax shows more tenderness to Caraxes than you show me!”

“Your dragon seems to be in love with mine uncle. Nonetheless, it would be best if you asked him that I do not appreciate his advances and that I want him to leave my little lady alone.”

Daemon had looked over at her with surprise. No woman had ever spoken like that to him, not even Laena who was the mother of his daughters.

But Rhaenyra was different, she didn't seem particularly interested in what others would think of her, she would always say what she felt.

The tone in her voice however, had brought back memories of a few years ago, to a very cold day. The two of them had flown together to the chilly currents of Blackwater Bay, where only the hot breath of Syrax and Caraxes warmed the atmosphere every time their hot fire landed on those rocks.

They had both been as naked as their name-days, while their clothes lay forgotten in a tangle dumped somewhere on the rocks. Rhaenyra had his manhood on her mouth and was pleasuring him while he had his hands tangles in her silver hair.

The memory was enough to make him hard…

A few nights later, when Laena had accidentally told him that Rhaenyra and her brother Laenor had never shared a bed together, Daemon begun to wonder who exactly then had been sharing her bed for

If Laena’s pregnancy had moved the thoughts about Rhaenyra to the back of his head, her death had left him so wounded that at the time he didn’t care about anything else.

The princess’s kiss however, had pulled him back to life.

Her mouth was hot and her tongue had taken charge of his, and she tasted like apple wine and strawberry cakes.

He has tried to pull her body closer to his, to touch her, but she had escaped his grasp laughing and telling him playfully that the great evil dragon was too hasty.

That same evening, another man had visited her chambers. Not her lawful husband, which was something Daemon might tolerate, but Harwin Strong.

As he recalled Laena’s words, he searched for Laenor in the castle. The boy had turned out to be even more stupid than Daemon imagined, and after five glasses of wine he told him the whole truth.

Harwin Strong had been the one to consummate his marriage with Rhaenyra instead of Laenor himself.

Laenor in turn, shared his bed with Qarl Correy, with the princess’s permission.

It’s time for the big bad dragon to act… Daemon thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Ten days later Laenor was dead Qarl Corey was gone.

' He is at the bottom of the sea, give the money to me ' he almost told Lord Corlys, when his former father by law told him he was paying a large sum of gold dragons to any person who brought him information on the whereabouts or the missing man accused of murdering his beloved son.

The presence of King Viserys, Queen Alicent and her small pigs at Laenor’s funeral just made the situation grotesque.

When Daemon ironically told prince Aemond he could claim a dragon after leaving his nanny's boob. The ten-year-old prince had raged. The king defending his son replied that the royal court would go to Dragonstone so that the prince could finally claim an egg or a small hatchling of his own.

“Better if you chose an egg uncle, you can hatch him yourself or better yet, make it into an omolet” Jacaerys, the oldest of Rhaenyra’s sons had told Aemonf laughing.

In that moment, Daemon decided to betroth him to his eldest daughter Baela, with Viserys’s blessing of course.

Aemond had become really angry. Not intending to claim a stupid egg or a useless hatchling he decided instead to claim the mighty Vhagar, a creature alive since before Aegon’s conquest, and the biggest of the dragons still alive. And he was conveniently in Driftmark, and without a rider.

What followed the next morning was panic. Aemond had approached Vhagar trying to claim her when Joffrey appeared yelling at his uncle to stay away from her.

The boys had fought and quickly Joffrey’s older brother had come to his aid, and with Baela’s help, had thrown him into a pile of dragon dung.

The voices and screams in the courtyard had awaken everyone in the castle.

Rhaenyra had been the first to reach the children demanding to know what had happened.

Baela, who had been present through the whole situation and had helped push Aemond, was the first to speak.

“Who dared to say to my half-brother that my sons are called Strong?” the princess had asked.

“Your sons are Strongs and you are nothing but a whore and everyone knows it.” Aegon had replied coming to Aemond’s defence.

The slap the princess gave him had been so strong that had left the marks of her rings pressed on his cheek.

What followed was worst.

The voices and curses that sounded in the inner courtyard were strong enough to awaken them all.

They were all brought before the king, and everyone exchanged curses and accusations.

Queen Alicent wanted to punish Rhaenyra and her sons, who had beaten and pushed her sons, Rhaenyra demanded to know who was behind the words of the Queen's sons.

Corlys and Rhaenys Velaryon demanded vindication for the indecent comments that were heard about Rhaenyra's marriage to their son and their own grandsons.

Viserys after hearing them all carefully ruled that in the future anyone who made indecent comments about Rhaenyra and her sons would lose their tongue. He also slightly scolded his daughter for the slap she had given Aegon.

Alicent tried to protest, yet immediately Viserys shut her up reminding her that he was the king.

The hatred between the princess and the queen was palpable and led to Viserys ruling that one should stay in the capital and the other at Dragonstone.

Daemon had just quietly observed the event, and for the first time in a long time, he was pleased with how things had unfolded.

“One obstacle is gone, time to deal with the other” the prince told Caraxes as they flew through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what happened. Daemon seems to have a plan. What do you think is going to happen in the future?


	3. Rhaenyra II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the third chapter is here.  
> Just the next morning from the moment our story began.  
> Will Rhaenyra and Daemon have a similar morning awakening or will something different happen? 😂

Rhaenyra II

"Go, you idiot, it's almost dawn, they'll find us together” Rhaenyra muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Who do you think you're pushing away my pet?" Daemon's angry voice made her open her eyes in a hurry. 

“Sorry, uncle, I thought it wasn't you! "

"Forgive me your grace!" he angrily replied.

"Is the big bad dragon angry with me?"

He looked at him with a cunning yet sad look and her lips begun to tremble as if she was about to cry.

"-Oh Gods no! You used to do this when you were a child!"

Rhaenyra pretended to get out of bed, but actually it was just a trick for him to stop her.

"Fuck. Every time you do that, you always get your way."

Daemon grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, his face approached hers. A red mark was already starting to appear on her fair skin where he had grabbed her.

He kissed it before his lips kissed hers. Their kiss was fierce, in truth no one else had ever kissed her with such passion.

Soon her tongue had invaded his mouth, and he caressed her hair tangling his fingers in her silver locks.

She felt her body burning with desire for him, wanting to feel him again in her, but she intended to deny him. 

She knew her refusal would produce the opposite effect in him. No woman had ever resited his advances and that was why Daemon quickly became bored and moved on to his next victim.

But she was different, it was the Dragon's blood, she had no intention of accepting such a thing. She would not be just another woman.

Suddenly however, they were interrupted with several knocks on the door. Daemon was about to curse out the people who had interrupted them, thankfully, Rhaenyra spoke first.

“I am awake you can go now!” she shouted as she got off from his embrace.

“You are a cruel girl and you hurt my heart.” He told her from the bed.

"I apologise, uncle, but it's time for breakfast, the children will soon wake up,"

"Will you at least spend the day with me?"

"Yes, if you intend to accompany me to the hearings I must attend."

"-Oh gods, I shouldn't have said that, I'd rather fall overboard than hear tales of goats and fish."

-"As you wish, uncle, but do try and not swim too much for I want you well rested afterwards” she said, laughing "Now can you help me dress?"

If the black colour made her look sensual, lavender made her look so pure, like an innocent girl, and that's exactly what woke up the desire in him again.

Daemon began caressing her beautiful back and his hands descended on her slender waist. Soon his lips met hers in a kiss.

The boys’ voices in the hallway made Rhaenyra push him gently.

"It's breakfast time, uncle, we better go and greet the children.”

He dressed himself in haste wearing black clothes with the Targaryen's dragon on his chest, black boots and across his shoulder with his golden cloak.

His silver hair fell freely on his shoulders.

Rhaenyra was held herself in place while secretly wanting to fall into his arms.

The boys were already in the hall and were taking their breakfast, when they saw him they ran around him excited.

"Uncle Daemon!” cried Jacerys leaving his seat at the table “Did our cousins came with you?"

"We're going to see our dragons, will you come with us? I want to see Caraxes, I like the red colour” Luke told him.

Joffrey as the youngest was the last one to approach. 

"Papa?"

The older boys laughed while septa Meryl explained to Little Joffrey that Daemon was his mother’s uncle and not her husband.

Daemon was beginning to lose his patience, after all, the child had not said anything wrong, and besides, he was touched that the boy had called him, father 

Rhaenyra reapered with Harwin Strong by her side and the prince felt anger.

Her beauty was worthy of Maiden with her dress in lavender colour and her curls caught in a loose braid, she wore the tiara he had once gifted her.

But this scoundrel of a man was holding her hand.

The situation became worse when Harwin hugged little Joff.

"It would be a wonderful time to visit the Dragons, maybe tell you about the first time I took Caraxes to the skies.”

The boys left the table enthusiastically and ran.

"Good luck with the audition, Ser, it's certainly so interesting to hear about goats, fish and lost cargo with salted fish."

"I am where my presence pleases my princess!"

Not for much longer, Daemon thought.

"Undoubtedly, but now I am here too, so your presence is not necessary… in any area of the princess’s life!"

"Uncle, the children are waiting for you,"

As Rhaenyra observed the angry looks exchanged by the two men she felt her face grow red.

"I'm going to entertain your sons, my little dragon, maybe later I'll do the same for you" he whispered to her when he passed close to her.

"Curious Man, your uncle, I think he's different after his wife's death, he's probably still grieving for it, he's been less than kind with me.”

"Sure!" replied Rhaenyra biting the strawberry cake she was holding.

She discreetly avoided the arms of Ser Harwin when he approached her, telling him that it was past time and she was expected at the throne room to begin her hearings.

She spent the entire hearing replaying the night she had spend with her uncle over and over in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of the third chapter? Looks like Daemon finally found a son!  
> What do you think's going to happen to poor Harwin? 😂


	4. Daemon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come to me  
> In the night hours  
> I will wait for you  
> And I can't sleep  
> 'Cause thoughts devour  
> Thoughts of you consume  
> 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤 🖤   
> Well, the fourth chapter is just that.... A war of emotion

Daemon II

* * *

After many hours he was finally left alone with Caraxes.

The Blood Wyrm stared at him with his big yellow eyes and smoke was coming out of his nostrils.

“Your friendliness just bought you an extra meal today my old friend! I didn’t expect you to be so kind to the children, or were you a soft-heart because you friends Syrax was near?”

Daemon had kept the children entertained as he had promised taking them to see their dragons in the courtyard. 

Jake and Luke loved their young dragons dearly. Vermax and Arrax like the two boys grew fast and in a few years they would have grown enough to carry them.

Joffrey's dragon was smaller, and Daemon could see the jealously and frustration in the boy's face.

“The ancient valyrian people used to say that the relationship between rider and dragon is a sacred one and it rans as deep as blood. If your mother chose to put that egg in your crib when you were born, then it’s the right egg for you. Women know best after all.”

"Did that happen between her and Syrax? Was she the right egg for her?” Luke asked, pointing to the yellow dragon circling over the courtyard.

"Yes, Syrax is with your mother since her birth, my father, Prince Baelon was the one who carried the egg from Dragonstone just before your mother was born", he stopped for a moment and looked at the three boys who were listening closely to his words. 

"But I was the one who chose that egg for her.”

Although Daemon was accustomed to having people surrounding him and listening to him, there was something different in the way those boys acted around him. They stared at him with devotion, almost love, and for the first time in three years he felt more than sympathy for them.

"Look," cried Jacerys enthusiastically,

"Syrax dove into the water."

The princess's dragon emerged quickly from the water and a small flame appeared in the sky.

Soon the shadow of a larger dragon covered the sun. 

Caraxes was close to Syrax.

Smaller in size, and lighter than Caraxes, Syrax circled around him shrieking.

The boys, bewitched, stared at the two dragons with excitement.

When Caraxes rubbed his muzzle on Syrax's muzzle, the children sighed with surprise.

"They seem to be friends!" remarked Lucerys.

"Maybe more!" Jake answered.

"Caraxes loves Syrax like papa loves mom!"

Joffrey's sweet little voice sounded.

"Daddy's not here, Joff."

Luke kept the youngest boy by the hand.

"But," said Joffrey looking to Daemon's side!

At that time, Syrax and Caraxes landed in front of them.

The little lady of the Princess stared at the children with love, for she was accustomed to their presence as well as their scent.

But the boys were looking with excitement in their gaze at Caraxes, he was larger in size, had a strong and leaner body, and his red color made him look sensational and fierce.

"Can I touch him?

"Well, my good friend is wilder than your mother's lady, he burned thousands of enemies in the wars I fought in the Stepstones. He is fire and blood to the bone. He's loyal to me, but I don't know how he's going to react to a stranger's touch. And your mother will surely kill me if something happens to you. "

"But can we try?" The boy insisted.

Caraxes looked at the boys and then scratched his head to the side where Daemon stood.

He remained motionless as the hands of the three boys touched his hard skin.

"My Prince. My Little Princes. It's time for your fencing class"

Septa Meryl together with one of the princess’s handmaids appeared in the courtyard.

"Goodbye, uncle."

"Be sure to kill all the enemies," Daemon replied.

"You figured that out, too? The boys are more Targaryen than Strong or Velaryon, fire and blood run in their veins. It makes sense, their mother is my little dragon! "

"Gods, how I'd like to have a son with her, a strong boy with silver hair and purple eyes."

Caraxes stared at him while smoke came out of his nostrils. 

"Don't look at me like that, the girl's still young, she's already given birth to three healthy sons, why not a fourth, with the right father this time? A son who sits on the Iron Throne. "

"No, I'm not in love with her, if that's what you think. No woman has ever made me fall in love with her. And I don't behave like you do when your little lady approaches you..."

"Uncle Daemon," Rhaenyra’s sweet voice almost made him shudder, "would you like to accompany me on a walk like you used to?"

She wore a tight black tunic combined riding pants with a black leather vest that tied in front with a thin red cord. Her chest was exposed to the gentle breeze. Her hair was caught in a tight ponytail and left her pretty face uncovered.

"I thought you were busy, my pet."

"So did I uncle, until the moment Ser Harwin threw up his breakfast on me, oh gods, it was awful!"

"And how did that happened?" he asked her while he tried to hide his laughter.

"He complained that he had a discomfort in his stomach, he leaned to ask my permission to leave so that he could visit the maester. For the gods, uncle, I don't want to talk about it anymore, it was disgusting. "

"As you wish, my sweet niece." 

"I want to take Syrax to the sky, can your great evil dragon still compete with my little lady?"

"I accept the challenge. To Blackwater Bay and back, and the winner will collect the prize!"

"Of course, uncle, but this time I'm going to beat you." she told him, as he gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harwin.... I wonder what happened so you fall so low in the eyes of Rhaenyra....  
> Does Joffrey have a point?  
> Who do you think will win the spoils?


	5. Rhaenyra IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's going to be the winner of the race? Are there any hidden spoils?

Rhaenyra IIII

We grew up, little lady. It’s past time for us to prove our worth, don't you thinThe yellow she-dragon stared lovingly at Rhaenyra.

"I am happy Syrax. I feel has if a part of me returned. A part I lost so many years ago!”

Rhaenyra placed the saddle on her little lady’s back and petted her gently. She immediately felt her dragon’s heat warm her hand

"Are you ready to win another battle, old friend?" Daemon had already prepared Caraxes and was ready to take off. Smoke was coming out of the red dragon's nostrils.

"Fly," the princess urged Syrax.

Syrax, looked over to Caraxes and took off quickly.

Caraxes impatiently followed her suit, but Syrax was lighter, and had a head start, so she had a clear advantage.

Syrax arrived first in Blackwater Bay. Caraxes however, descended on one of the little islands there instead of stopping next to Syrax.

Rhaenyra was confused, though she two commanded Syrax to descend to the island. The yellow Dragon obeyed the gentle blow of the princess and before long, she landed.

"They're thieves, Syrax!" the princess said quite angry, “We never agreed that the finishing line was the island, it was just Blackwater Bay, so we won!”

Rhaenyra, was furious.

Syrax had barely landed when she undid the chains securing her to her dragon and set foot on the ground. She was immediately caught by Daemon who held her into his arms.

"What were you trying to do, steal the victory from us?!” she yelled at him angry, “We agreed to fly to Blackwater Bay, not to stop here!”

“True princess, but I just couldn’t miss the opportunity to have a private moment with you, my little dragon.”

It was true that her heart had started to beat louder when she sae Caraxes approaching that little island, and memories from nine years ago had begun to invade her memory.

His scent made her feel bould, and his touch made her body tremble with desire.

"You wear too many clothes, uncle…"

"I'm happy to get rid of them my little Rhaenyra if you do the same first. "

Anger took over her again.

“This again! Why do everytime I ask you for something bust you make me feel if I’m still a little girl who is learning how to sleep with a man?!”

“If you believe that you have a lot of experienced because you shared your bed with a moron, after you gave me your maidenhead so many years ago, I won’t spoil your opinion of yourself… but you are fooling yourself, no man has the skill of Daemon Targaryen, and you still have much to learn!”

Sparks of anger were flying from her eyes.

At first she thought about leaving. Climbing over Syrax and returning to Dragonstone. But she was the Blood of the Dragon, and she wouldn’t allow any man to underestimate her!

She was silent for a moment before approaching him slowly.

“I apologize to the great evil dragon, but I am a dragon too and unlike you I haven’t learned how to lose.”

Her movements were slow and sensual and it did not take long for her to awaken his desire.

Soon their clothes were falling from them and lying scattered among the rocks.

The breaths of Caraxes and Syrax warmed the space while Rhaenyra kneeled before her uncle taking him in her mouth.

Daemon tangled his fingers in her hair, but she no longer needed him to guide her. It dawned on him that perhaps he had been wrong she was now a more than experienced woman.

When he felt his release approaching, he took his engorged member out of her mouth and placed it between her breasts.

Her beautiful pink nipples were aroused by the cold and the pleasure she was giving her uncle.

He moaned when his member came into contact with her breasts, and she thought that he was close to finishing, so her tongue licked his swollen head and played with the slit until he was calling her name

A few seconds later when their lips met, came his release on her breasts. With no shame, Rhaenyra spread his semen on her bare breasts and brought her fingers to her mouth.

"Well, uncle?"

"You're a good student, my pet!"

"According to my master!"

Daemon caresses her hair and descends to her cheek with his fingertips.

The Rhaenyra decided that it was time. Her face was lightly flushed, and she felt a burning sensation between her legs.

"Make me yours, uncle!"

"If that pleases my princess."

She is ready for him and when she lays in his cloak and pulls him to her, their mouths unite in a deep, hungry kiss.

"Spread your legs, Rhaenyra!"

Daemon loved to remind her of their age difference and his strength, and to make her feel like a girl again.

He grabbed her hand into his own and brought it towards her center.

His hot breath over her small pearl of flesh makes her feel even more wet.

"It would be nice, my sweet Rhaenyra but not today!"

She touches herself and then brings two fingers inside her cunt bending them slightly. She moves them in and out of herself as he watches.

"You are a dirty and hungry girl, my little dragon!"

"Be quiet, uncle, I need to concentrate!"

His face his hungry and he watches her lustfully. He pulls her into his arms and bites her lips while his hands play with her nipples.

Rhaenyra reaches her peak while it says his name.

Clouds had covered the sky when Caraxes and Syrax descended on the secluded island.

They hastily dress themselves with their clothes and Daemon helped Rhaenyra prepare Syrax, then he went over to prepare Caraxes for his journey.

"We have a race in progress, uncle, remember?"

Rhaenyra avoided his embrace as she walked over to her dragon and quickly climbed to Syrax.

The Yellow Dragon looked at Daemon and flew into the dark sky.

Caraxes with Daemon on his back soon followed.

In the middle of the route, it started to rain.

The two dragons feeling the raindrops accelerated.

Rhaenyra, happy, closed her eyes and let the rain drops fall on her face.

Looking at the Dragonstone from above, flying on Caraxes, Daemon felt like he finally was returning home.

Syrax feeling the princess's light hit made half a circle over the castle, before Prince Daemon could catch his whip, Caraxes quickly followed Syrax that had already landed in the outer courtyard.

“This time you were the one cheating.”

Daemon told her as his mouth approached hers, biting her lower lip and pulling her body tohis.

"I learned everything from the best!"

She pulled him by the hand and led him to the inside of the castle.

"It's time for a bath, uncle, then we'll have dinner with the children."

"I was hoping to have a more private moment with you my little dragon."

He placed a lock of her silver and golden hair behind her ear and smiled at her mischievously.

"Does my pet need..."

"I have a prize to claim!" she whispered to him “We're not done yet, uncle!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter is over.... Rhaenyra won her spoils! What do you think he's going to ask?


	6. Daemon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many hidden secrets can there be?

Daemon III

“You know, my dearest niece, I let you win, the Big Bad dragon loses only when he wants to.”

They were holed up on an end of the corridor leading to the Sea Dragon Tower and Rhaenyra's apartments.

His sensual kiss in her throat aroused her, but she looked at him with her purple eyes playing with the ring she wore on her little finger....

"Perhaps the great evil Dragon has begun to tire, uncle," Rhaenyra said, laughing.

Daemon's eyes met hers.

“Do I need to prove to you who gets tired first, my pet?”

She looked at him with her most innocent gaze, wasn’t for her playful laughter soon he would have lost himself in her eyes.

"Very well, then it's time for Daemon Targaryen to leave!"

"But..."

Her confused tone that made her look even more like a little girl excited him so much that he wanted to make her his there and then, but he was detained..... He still had an opponent and this time it all had to be done properly!

"It would be wiser to have my own rooms my pet, it hasn't been three months since I lost my beloved Laena, and reminded me, how long since your husband died?"

"Oh, really? You didn't seem to care very much last night or this afternoon....."

"But I don't care. I do wonder however if your father agrees with us?"

At that moment Rhaenyra felt like girl of fifteen again.

"One month, Uncle! I agree with you, it's too early! My poor, sweet Laenor was so kind to me!" 

"The room facing yours, on the other side of the tower, I think it would be fine my beloved Rhaenyra!"

"But I wanted to give you the room that’s next to mine!" She tried to protest.

"Does my pet still trust me?"

He touched her lips with two fingers. Playfully she opened her moth and took them sucking them seductively. With his other hand, Daemon begun to undo the laces on her bodice.

His eyes had become darker, almost black, while she felt her her body trembling. 

"Gods, someone's coming!"

Rhaenyra almost jumped and removed his hand from her chest at once.

Daemon watched her laughing as she struggled to hastily tie her laces again. 

"You think it's all funny, uncle, if someone saw us with your hand on my breasts, what would happen?"

"I imagine that someone would be jealous that he would not be in my position!"

"It wouldn't be right, uncle, remember?"

She left their little hideout first and went out into the hallway leading to her rooms.

Daemon was certain that the girls was his, and he smiled thinking about all that entailed. He just needed a little patience thought.

Rhaenyra had already instructed her maids to prepare the room next to hers for him.

He smiled at the thought of the princess doing everything he bided, just as when she was a child.

“And what of Ser Harwin’s health? How does our knight feel? " she heard her ask the servants.

“Soon it will be better, Little Dragon, you have Daemon Targaryen’s word.” he thought.

******************************************************

The hot water was like a caress on her body. She had kicked her maids out like she always did when she had her bath.

With her eyes closed she enjoyed the warmth of the water and the smell of the aromatic salts and oils she used when she heard a strange sound in her wardrobe.

Before she could react, he was in front of her...

"Scared my pet? Uncle Daemon is here to take care of you! "

"How did you enter my rooms?"

"How did I do? My little Dragon is underestimating me, you forget that this is also my home! "

"And mine, uncle, however I fail to see how you entered my rooms if not by the door..."

"There is a hidden passage between these two rooms my pet!"

"The Closets!"

"The water is getting cold, my sweet Rhaenyra, and I came all the way here for a hot bath!"

His clothes were quickly scattered through floors and he soon entered the wooden tub.

"Only for the hot bath?"

"The great evil Dragon knows how to swim!"

In a single move, Daemon was underwater and she felt his head move between her legs. 

"It's not right...... Ooooh Daemon, yes, mmmmm yes!"

"Shh, you want to hear us all over the castle, my pet?"

"What you do with your tongue uncle...."

"What about it? My princess? "

"Can you do it again?"

"Gladly, my princess, until your groans are heard throughout the castle, perhaps?"

"Uncle! "

"I see that my pet continues to blush after so many years, you are a Princess Rhaenyra, you will be Queen one day... You are the Realm's Delight, the seductress of the Westeros....You're a dragon! The Dragon fears and begs nothing and claims what’s his with fire and blood!”

“The dragon wants you to make my bath quiet. I changed my mind uncle, it’s already dark and the children are waiting.”

So you're going to help me make my bathroom quiet, I changed my mind, it's already dark and the children are waiting.”

They finished their bath together and only then they parted so that Rhaenyra would be prepared with the help of the girls she had in her service.

Dressed in black, with the dragon of Targaryen on his chest, his gold cloak on his shoulders and his hair caught in a ponytail, her uncle looked like a god.

"The Gods favor you Daemon Targaryen, your jus have to wait for a while longer… or perhaps even less than that…"

He did not finish his thought, Harwin Strong not only was healthy, but he had accompanied the little princes to the Great Hall and had the audacity to sit at the table with little Joffrey on his knees. 

" Well Ser, you took your duties again? "

Of course, my Prince, I have had a speedy recovery, fortunately I will not have to miss the side of our beloved princess for longer. "

“You shouldn’t take to heart how disgusted my niece was with you this morning. Everybody knows women are heartless creatures, and dragons even more." He then turned to his nephews. "And how do the little dragons feel? Did you kill all your enemies in training?"

"The Master at Arms congratulated Jake, and I had a lot of improvement with my skills in side attack."

"You'll be brave Knights one day! "

The boys smiled happily as Daemon caresses their heads.

"And my little fearless prince?"

"They didn't let me practice yet" ried little Joffrey, "While my brothers were practicing in the yard I was forced to read with this stupid septa".

"Do you know how to speak in the language of our ancient Valyria yet?"

"Yes, mom taught it all of us."

"Of course, she did, your mom speaks the Valyrian language perfectly. I have some books I used to read to your mother when she was a child, I'll talk to her so you can practice your reading in our mother tongue instead."

"The boy will hold a sword when its his time, and he will surely become a great warrior.”

"He is no ordinary boy ser Harwin, he is a prince of the House Targaryen, and he is a dragon. I am sure one day he will have a great valyrian sword and he will be Hand of the King or a member of the Small Council.”

While Prince Joffrey smiled happy, ser Harwin seemed distracted. His angry face didn’t even change when Rhaenyra appeared.

She wore a purple asymmetric dress with an impressive neckline, her hair was held in a tight braid and in her right arm she wore a gold bracelet that ended in two dragon heads. 

Daemon without losing opportunity pulled the chair next to his for her.

Rhaenyra sat down and the dinner started.

Roast beef, pumpkin puree, goat cheese pie and mushrooms were some of the foods on the table. And a sweet red wine flowed all the way through their meal.

It would have been a boring dinner, if the Prince did not touch her feet with his every so often.

After the first dessert, a pie with grilled apples and cream, the children were taken to their rooms ms and Rhaenyra kissed them softly, while the prince promised them that they would go visit their dragons the following morning.

"Would my princess like me to accompany her, to her bedroom?"

Harwin looked over to Rhaenyra, who enjoyed a tart with cream and blackberries.

"The princess is not alone Ser, if you are tired you can leave, I will accompany my niece!"

"I was talking to her grace."

"Fortunately, from a distance, so we don't have any more unfortunate incidents!"

"Uncle!"

Rhaenyra looked at the two men and took a deep breath.

"You can go, ser, you need rest."

Annoyed the young knight gave up his place while Daemon smiled....

"Ser Harwin is nothing more than a boy with the mind of a rooster, you need him not my pet… but you might need your uncle instead…”

"For now, I need sleep uncle, I am tired and cold. Will you accompany me to my room?"

"Whatever my princess desires!" 

He covered her with his gold cloak and lifted her in his arms, ignoring the servants who saw them.

“Here you go my sweet. As always, the great evil dragon was true to his duty. I wish you a goodnight my pet.”

He caressed her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and afterwards, he left.

Rhaenyra laid in her bed for a while, wrapped around his gold cloak, and hoping he would return through the closets. To much of her sadness though, he didn’t.

"He didn't use our secret passage…” she thought to herself.

She embraced his gold cloak more tightly and closed her eyes.

"Make sure everything is done as we agreed, and you will know the generosity of Daemon Targaryen, if you fail you will have the honor of meeting Caraxes closely, and he is not as friendly as I am."

"As your grace desires, my Prince! "

The man gave him a hasty bow and disappeared into the darkness.

His hand caressed the doors of the wooden wardrobe and he started remove his clothes.

“A little more patience, my pet, soon we will be rid from the unwanted knight… It'll all be mine soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.  
> Who do you think was the secret deal?  
> What do you think Daemon wants out of Rhaenyra?


	7. Harwin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How close to panic can you get?

Harwin I

All the lords of the Seven Kingdoms kneeled before him as Harwin sat the Iron Throne.

Rhaenyra had chosen him as her Hand to the surprise of no one. After all, he had been her sworn-shield for years and one of her closest companions.

Of course that their true relationship had always remained hidden, even though as of late its nature had changed since he no longer felt the same desire for her as he had when she was younger, for now she counted more than thirty name days.

He had come to accept though, as bautiful as Rhaenyra was the capital had infinite temptations for a man as himself, and being the Queen’s Hand, no woman could resist him.

Being a man, he was the one who essentially ruled, not her, even if she was the queen.

Repeated knocks on the door woke Harwin up from his dream.

He felt dizzy and he also had a headache.

He could barely recall what had happened last night.

He painstakingly opened his eyes, only to find that he was not at Kings Landing, nor was the Iron Throne was near him... He was still in Dragonstone! 

The sun was all the way up in the sky which meant he had been asleep for longer than he thought.

He stoof from his bed with trouble and opened the doors only to find Maester Gerardys outside with a guard.

"The princess desires your presence in the meeting she will have with the fishermen. She is already waiting for you in the Throne Room." 

“Very well. Tell her grace that I will be ready in five minutes. And please apologize on my behalf to the princess."

"Ser Harwin are you okay?"

"I feel a bit tired measter...." 

"Normal after you had such a sleepless night!"

A woman's voice was heard from under the covers of his bed.

Harwin was shocked as he found a brunette girl, no older than seven and ten, with impossible beautiful chestnut eyes, emerge from the covers completely naked.

“Who is she?!” Rhaenyra almost screamed.

The princess appeared before he could blink, and she stood by his door looking straight to the naked woman inside his rooms. Although she was a small thing Harwin shivered for she looked furious as a dragon ready to burn everything in her path.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“I came here worried about your well-being Ser Harwin, and what do I find? That you are nothing but an imbecile!”

The princess turned to the naked girl with fire in her eyes.

“I hope he paid you well for your services. You can go now!”

The dark-haired girl made a miserable curtsy and with her clothes on her hands she ran away.

"You brought your whore into the castle? My castle? What was your purpose for my children, the princes, to see you whoring around with a slut?!”

Harwin stared at the Rhaenyra, silent, and with his head down.

“Did you betray me with a cheap slut?! I should give your head to Syrax!”

Rhaenyra turned on her heels and left walking into the Throne Room. Harwin ran after her.

“Princess please!” he pleaded as he reached her.

She looked at him hatefully and begun hitting him in the chest though he barely felt anything for he had almost three times her weight and was a much taller and strong man. Meanwhile Maester Gerardys and the guard were watching the scene.

“Everybody out! Get out from our sights, particularly you Ser Harwin or you will have the opportunity to get to know Caraxes and my dragon is feeling particularly hungry today.”

The voice belonged to Prince Daemon who had appeared in the Throne Room as well, dressed in is usual dark clothes with his gold cloak falling from his shoulders to the ground and his long silver hair loose.

He was holding a message in his hands and he looked terribly angry.

Rhaenyra looked over at Daemon while tears build up in her eyes.

“Uncle…” she mumbled as she threw herself into his arms.

“I know, I am here my little dragon, all will be well. But at the present moment, we have more serious issues to deal with than this simpleton.” Daemon told Rhaenyra as he held her close to his chest.

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? Everybody out! I want to talk with my niece alone!”

"Do as my uncle says. And with you Ser, I'll talk later!" the princess almost spat at him.

"Gods save me…” Harwin whispered as he left the Throne Room.

He was furious and fuming at the prince’s behaviour. He hated Daemon with passion.

All it took was a word from him and Rhaenyra blindly obeyed. It was if he her under some magical spell.

She had told him bluntly before he had bedded her for the first time that she was not a maiden, though she had never told him who had taken her maidenhead,

For a time, he had hoped it had been one of her many admirers though he doubted it, for Rhaenyra gave them no more attention than she had given him before she wed Laenor and they became lovers. But when he saw her with her uncle, how she looked at him, he was left with little doubts that he had been her first lover…

He was walking into the courtyard when a group of guards walked past him. They appeared to be walking to the docks.

One of them Robin Flowers yelled at him to come closer.

Bastard son of a lord and of a servant, the boy had shown extraordinary talent with a sword. King Viserys,who was a friend of the boy's father, had accepted his request to join the garrison of Dragonstone.

Like any bastard, Robin knew how to rejoice in life. There was always wine on his cup and a woman to share his bed.

He seemed to recall getting quite drunk in his company the previous night, and he also vaguely recalled Ser Robin introducing him to the brunette girl who had shared his bed.

He wasn't at all sure about what was going to happen next.

As he looked at the sky a large yellow shadow appeared between the clouds and somewhere above the open sea he heard the loud shriek of another dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.   
> What did you think of Harwin?  
> What you thought was the message that arrived and made Daemon behave.. (He's always behaving like this 😂)
> 
> What do you think Rhaenyra's going to do now?


	8. Rhaenyra IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How different can a noble princess be when she feels threatened?  
> I wish you good reading and I await you in the comments, I hope you enjoy the chapter ❤️

Rhaenyra IV

"Uncle, what happened?" Rhaenyra asked as she tried to wipe the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Daemon, are you okay?"

From the moment the two were left alone, he stared at her silently.

"Will you finally tell me what's going on?"

Rhaenyra’s tone betrayed her impenitentness.

"Gods, when you are angry you are even more beautiful. You are a real dragon my niece, those purple eyes, those lips…”

"Uncle, please! You said you wanted to speak to me and that it was urgent, this is not time for compliments.”

She started to nervously play with the rings that adorned her delicate fingers. Her hair was a mess of silver-gold curls from the fight she had with Harwin and she her vest was also less than composed, making her breasts more uncovered than usual.

“I apologize for not speaking at once my little dragon, but I was simply admiring the goddess that stands before me! You are a masterpiece my sweet Rhaenyra.”

“A wronged goddess uncle!” she replied thinking about Harwin’s deceit.

“We’ll deal with it promptly little Rhaenyra, this however cannot wait. I have news from the capital, yet to be fully confirmed yes, but my sources are the best…”

“Enough of these decoys’ uncle, what happened? I demand to know it now!”

Daemon smirked. No woman of his past had ever dared to speak to him so harshly, much less to command him. Not even Laena who had been his wife for five years.

But his niece was not his former wife, she was fire and blood incarnated and a Targaryen to the bone.

“Soon enough my pet, your father will call us to the capital to give us big news about you half brother Aegon and your sister Helaena. Gods who in their right mind who call that pig Aegon? I am sure our ancestor Aegon the dragon would fall on Blackfyre if he could see it… Anyway, I think you can already guess what they mean to arrange between your siblings.”

“Are they… marrying them? But… that’s impossible, Helaena is only one and ten!”

“Young for a wedding, in the right age for a bethrotal my pet. I almost feel sorry for the girl, as common as she is having that pig for husband… I shudder at the thought.”

“This is her work! Alicent’s! She wants her piglets to breed with each other so my half-brother can have heirs of his own! She always wanted him to be king and no doubt she and her father will continue to try and change the succession!”

Enraged Rhaenyra threw several objects off of the table.

“I am the princess of Dragonstone!” she raged “My father appointed me and all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms swore to defend my rights on their heads! They swore at my feet!!!”

Her face was red as she yelled.

“My half-brother could never succeed my father on the throne!”

She meant to leave the hall, but turned to Daemon who was still looking at her. Her face betrayed her feelings and as angry and vengeful she wanted to be, at that moment Rhaenyra was just a scared and confused girl.

“Does my father truly loves me? Will he keep me as his heir?”

She didn’t know if she was asking Daemon or herself.

The prince approached her and stared into her eyes.

"Your father loves you Rhaenyra, but he also loves his wife and she, as you rightly guessed, wants her son to be king."

"Do you think she plans on changing his mind? What can her plan be?”

“If you are asking me if she plans on it? My answer is yes, and she has been trying for years. How? That I do not know for certain, but procuring an heir for Aegon certainly is a good start. Besides, Alicent holds a card over your head…”

“What do you mean by it?” she asked.

“It will be no news to you to hear that rumours of your children’s true father grows with each day. And don’t forget my sweet that those who swore to defend your claim did at a time when your father did not have a male heir.”

Skillfully, Daemon did not mention that at the time and in accordance to the Council of 101, he was his brother’s heir.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her to him, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes, as he often did so many years ago.

“How long do you think these rumours will take to reach the castles and holdfasts of Westeros princess? And if credit is given to them, who do you think will support you then?”

Rhaenyra was terrified for deep down she knew the truth of his words.

"What should I do?"

" Put an end to the rumours, my sweet. First, rid yourself of Harwin Strong. If you sent him away and treat him coldly, it would be harder to believe that he fathered your sons or that you ever loved him. And second, you must put down anyone who dares to repeat these rumours. You are a dragon my dear, and dragons bring fire and blood.”

He kissed her gently on the lips.

Rhaenyra pondered for a moment.

“I must think on what you said uncle.”

She released herself from his arms.

“I will prepare Syrax and go for a ride… I need to be alone for a while to think. Could you stay with my children while I am away?”

Daemon noted that her eyes had changed as she spoke to him. They were soft and kind. She had never known anything but tenderness towards him.

“Of course, I will. A chance to spend some time with my little dragon’s little dragons.”

Her uncle pulled her to him and kissed her once more before she left. As their lips parted, she walked to the courtyard to find Syrax without a second glance.

A sense of relief immediately washed over her the minute she saw her yellow dragon. Syrax stared at her as if she knew her deepest secrets.

“Oh my little lady… never trust men. They are liars and they only seek to satisfy their desires without any care for us!”

She climbed Syrax’s back and they were quickly up in the skies. The princess continued to talk with her dragon as if she was another person. Something she did often and since childhood she shared every secret with her yellow dragon.

"What should I do Syrax? Harwin has been by my side for years. He is… was” she corrected herself “My lover, the father of my children… But I don’t love him anymore Syrax, I think I never did truly. And I can’t go back to his bed after I took Daemon to mine. I am not that kind of woman.”

Syrax glanced over at her with a knowing look.

“If I look deep down inside my feelings he was just a cheap replacement for when Daemon left” she admitted aloud for the first time.

Tears fell from her face.

She knew her uncle had not left voluntarily, but for quite a while she had hoped he would come back to take her with him.

As the days passed and no sight of Daemon appeared, Rhaenyra started to give in to the flirting and courting of other man, most of which Harwin, and she also came to accept marrying Laenor Velaryon.

She had made very clear to her father Viserys that if she was going to Driftmark, then she would take Harwin with her.

Laenor was far, very, very far, from being the man she dreamt of marrying. And he was only her husband by name for they had never known each other as husband and wife. Nonetheless he had become a dear friend and he loved her sons whom he considered to be his too.

Her heart tightened as she remembered a night where Harwin carried her to the maester’s toom as she bleed.

Now, Laenor was dead and Harwin…

"I can't hurt him, Syrax… but I no longer want him by my side. My uncle is right, ridding myself of him will end the rumours about my sons and my crown will be safe. I will not give my half-brother the throne meant to be mine!”

“Daemon is right about everything and yet…”

Rhaenyra remembered her father with red eyes from crying as he told her how her uncle had mocked her dead brother as “the heir for a day”.

"I love him Syrax, since I was a child I loved him, yet… He never swore that he would protect my crown… but at the same time he is too far bellow on the succession to hope to have the throne for himself, plus he hates Alicent and my half-siblings.”

Rhaenyra gently hit the Syrax on the side and the dragon went higher, losing herself amongst the clouds.

They flew up to the Storm's End and only when it was almost dusk did Rhaenyra decided to return to Dragonstone.

"I have to find a bride for Ser Harwin, and then I will send them to Harrenhal. Meryl Merryweather is a good choice, Syrax, her husband died recently…” the princess pondered aloud with her dragon.

“As for Daemon, I don’t know what to do…”

Syrax’s loud shriek made Rhaenyra jump. Caraxes's response didn't take long to come from Dragonstone's outer courtyard.

Syrax shrieked again and made a circle over the castle before starting her descent.

"You see my little lady, there they are, the spoils of our victory.”

"My Princess!"

Her maids towards her from the moment she got off Syrax.

Rhaenyra said good night to her little lady and entered the castle with the women still around her.

"Is there anything your grace desires?”

"A hot bath. And I also wish you to tell Maester Gerardys that I want to speak to him.”

"Your Grace" they bowed.

Two of the maids left to summon Maester Gerardys and prepare her bath while a third helped her to undress.

"Martha, do you know where my children are?”

"They are already in their beds, princess, Prince Daemon took them swimming, then they ate together, and the princes went to their rooms.”

"What about my uncle?"

"I don't know, my princess!"

"Very well tell the children I'll come by later."

She enjoyed her bath soaking in the hot waters. When she was informed that Maester Gerardys was waiting for her, she got out from her bed and dressed herself in a thick and comfortable robe.

She confided some of her worries in the faithful maester and told him of her plans to marry Harwin to the Lady Merryweather. Gerardys found it to be an excellent idea.

"I will take personal care of this matter and make all the preparations.”

"Thank you Maester,"

The maester kissed her hand and bid her goodnight. However, he stopped by the door and called her.

"Princess?”

"Yes, Maester Gerardys?"

"Nothing, forgive me your grace, goodnight my princess!" 

He wanted to tell me something, she thought to herself. Quickly the thought vanished as she heard someone knock on her door.

“Did you summon me your grace?”

Harwin Strong stood by her door, dressed in his knight’s attire and with a pale face

“Ser Harwin, over these past years you have been a faithful friend and companion. Until today.”

He seemed troubled by what he was hearing.

“I always did everything I could to please you princess.”

"I know, sir, that's why I decided not to go with what would please me the most at this moment.”

"Thank you, Princess, thank you. I always knew you would understand that…”

He was smiling as he spoke yet she raised a hand to silence him. His cheeks turned red.

"I am not finished, Ser. You are expelled from your services and you are to return to Harrenhall. It is also my whished for you to take Lady Merryweather to wife. You will both go to your family’s seat after your wedding.”

"Did you arrange a wedding without asking me? What if I object to it? I don’t want to go back to Harrenhal and to never see my sons again!”

If Harwin was mad at her decision, his words in turn angered her.

"Be careful how you speak Ser, I'm not one of your whores, I'm Rhaenyra Targaryen, the Dragon's blood, you're lucky you're not going to be Syrax's food so you should show yourself more grateful!”

She paused for a moment.

“As for the princes, my sons, they are the children of my deceased husband Ser Laenor Velaryon, or have you forgotten?”

Harwin look at her in silent anger. He wanted to speak yet kept silent and with a stiff bow he turned and left her chambers.

"Your grace the water is already cold, do you want us to fetch more hot water or does your grace prefer to dress herself?”

“I would dress yes if you would be so kind.”

Martha and the other maids helped her dress.

"How are my sons?”

"Already asleep, my princess. Your uncle had been telling them tales of Old Valyria until they fell asleep.”

Rhaenyra smiled remembering a night with a great storm when he had found her under his bed shaking with fear. She had been afraid he would throw her out but instead he took her to his bed and told her stories until she fell asleep.

"Prince Daemon is so handsome!”

The youngest of the maid said aloud with dreamy eyes.

"What exactly did you say?" 

Rhaenyra's angry eyes made the girl lose any colour she had on her cheeks.

"Nothing, princess, forgive me your grace," she quickly said lowering her head.

"Very well, you can retire. You, Martha, inform my uncle that I want him to come to the throne room immediately, and then you can retire as well.”

After Rhaenyra was dressed, she walked to the throne room, the sound of thunder echoing through Dragonstone and she shivered.

"You can leave now" she told the guards in the hall who looked her with open mouths.

She was barefoot, with her silver and golden hair falling on her shoulders and down her back, and she had wrapped herself with a gold cloak. Her purple eyes looked almost black in the dim light of the throne room.

She sat at her throne with confidence.

Meanwhile heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway, and outside rain begun to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end. Daemon seems to have achieved its purpose, But Rhaenyra seems to be pretty smart and mature...... What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> The next chapter will probably be Daemon, and soon we will have one more Harwin where of course we will see the wedding! 😂


	9. Daemon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is your daughter my dear brother, who you gave the throne to instead of me. And here you have her kneeling before me and worshiping me like a god!  
> And that's how Rhaenyra proves that the women of the Targaryen house are not ordinary creatures, it's really fire and blood.

Daemon IV

The prince was returning to his chambers after he had spent a few hours in the quarters of the guards and knights of Dragonstone.

He had won 500 gold dragons and had drunk nearly 7 cups of red wine when he decided it was time to return to his rooms.

Tired, he fell into bed without taking off the clothes and boots he wore.

Gods what a day this was, he thought to himself.

It was all progressing according to his plan, and soon he would be relieved of the presence of Harwin Strong and the path to the throne would once again be clear and opened for himself.

All I need now is a son. He thought to himself. I won’t be hard to do. The girl craves me as she always did and it’s natural. My bed is like a fountain of pleasure for women!

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Excuse me, my prince, the Princess has ordered your presence in the throne room!"

Ordered?! No woman commands Daemon Targaryen!

“Ordered?!” he demanded as he opened the doors.

On the other side was a poor servant girl who begun shaking as a consequence of his menacing presence and cold voice.

"Desires…” she corrected herself “Desires your presence my prince…”

The girl looked truly afraid and her voice trembled as she spoke. Feeling magnanimous, Daemon decided to let it go.

"Much better!"

"Can I retire now, my prince?" she asked.

"Of course, unless you want to stay and show me what's hidden under this rugged dress. Though I am guessing it’s nothing much to exciting…”

The girl took a hasty bow and disappeared at once.

Women! I will never understand why some insist on being so prudish as the only thing they gain from it is a nest of bats between their legs… like my bronze bitch! Gods, why should I remember that miserable creature? She was skin and bones and colder than ice on our marriage bed… But that is all over now for a true goddess awaits me!

His enthusiasm dwindled when he recalled that she called him to the throne room where boring meetings and tedious affairs took place.

He sincerely hoped she was not about to ask him about some hearing, or some other matter related with governing for at such a late hour he did not have the patience for it.

Best to go then, I do not want to displease my little dragon for she is much more pleasant when she is content, he thought to himself remembering how sweet Rhaenyra always after he had given her pleasure.

As he arrived at the entrance of the throne room, he heard thunder outside. There was definitely a storm brewing. Other than that, though, the rooms were completely silent and there was not a guard in sight.

For a moment he was concerned and at once his hand was on Dark Sister though a sweet voice calling his name immediately melted away all his worries.

“Come in uncle.”

Rhaenyra called from her throne. The girl had a dark cloack around herself covering everything but her beautiful face and her long silver-gold hair.

“Did you ask for me my little dragon?”

"Oh yes. I wanted to share what I have decided with you.”

"Here?"

“What better place? Last time I checked, I was still the princess of Dragonstone. And I sit on my throne, if memory serves me right.”

"You are the princess of Dragonstone, and my princess as well.”

"I decided to dismiss Ser Harwin Strong from my services.” She told him as their eyes met.

A huge smile appeared on his face.

"You made the right decision, my princess!”

"I'm not done, uncle. Ser Harwin will remain in Dragonstone."

His eyes glowed with anger. Rhaenyra noticed it and smiled pleased.

"I was not done uncle. He will remain at Dragonstone until his wedding, at which time, he will be sent back to his family seat at Harrenhal.”

"You're a genius, my little dragon. A wedding? That was the best idea you ever had. A happy married life for our gallant Knight and away from here! “

"But I made some other decisions as well uncle. All the lords once swear to protect my right to the throne when I was named princess of Dragonstone… all but one. I have no intention of giving the crown to my half-brother, regardless of what his bitch of a mother wants!”

"Of course, my princess, who would want to throne one of Alicent's pigs?"

"I don’t know uncle. You never swore to defend my rights…so what side are you on?” 

Rhaenyra lightly opened her legs and played with a loose curl of her hair, wrapping it around her finger.

“Will you defend my crown as well?”

She crossed one leg over the other and at once Daemon noted that she was wearing nothing under her cloak. His eyes were glued to her and she smiled pleased.

"You have not answered me uncle. Will you defend my rights as the future monarch of Westeros?”

“Better the Realm’s Delight than Aegon the piglet.”

Rhaenyra smiled at him as she twisted one ring around her finger. She stood and motioned him to come closer.

"Then kneel here before me uncle!"

No woman had ever dared to ask him to do that. No woman but Rhaenyra Targaryen. And he was reminded again that she was no ordinary woman.

"Well? I am waiting uncle…”

As he approached her, she pulled Dark Sister from him and unsheathed the sword admiring it.

His eyes became dark and his face was angry. No one had ever dare to take his sword from him.

Rhaenyra handled the Valyrian sword with care and felt it grow hot under her gentle touch.

"It's so beautiful!"

"No more than you, my princess!"

"About your allegiance..."

"My sword is at your feet Rhaenyra. You don't expect me to kneel before you, like I'm a common lord, do you?"

His voice was fierce, yet in his eyes she saw his desire for her.

“Then say it…”

“My sword is yours, my hands are yours…”

“Just that uncle? I still have a prize to claim.”

"You want to say that?"

"Your sword was not the only thing I wanted!"

Rhaenyra turned away from him and moved back to her throne. Before she sat once more, she let her cloak fall on her feet, revealing her naked body underneath.

She settled in as best she could on her throne, and pulled the cloak she wore to discreetly look at her naked body.

"Is that an order?" he asked feeling his mouth go dry.

"I am the princess of Dragonstone, my wished are orders. Besides, I won the race. Now stop talking uncle and come to me!”

In three long strides he was before her and he leaned over her. She caressed his face with her hand, and they were almost glued to one another.

He has always had a dream that had yet to come true.

He dreamed of himself seating on the Iron Throne, with a glass of wine in his hand and Rhaenyra on her knees pleasuring him with her mouth as his foolish brother Viserys watched.

“This is your daughter my dear brother, who you gave the throne to instead of me. And here you have her kneeling before me and worshiping me like a god! So how do you like this scene Viserys? Was this what you had in mind when you made her Queen? Your sweet little daughter on her knees pleading with me to bed her over and give her pleasure?”

Bit at that moment realized something. As much as he wanted to be King, he still wanted her by his side. It did not make sense to claim the throne without her, years ago he had imagined himself as king but bored so easily… and there were all those meetings and matters of the Realm…

He would rather dance naked in the streets of Flea Bottom than to conduct countless hearings in the throne room.

No, that's why he clearly needed Rhaenyra on his side. She could deal with all of that, and he would be free to do as he wanted.

And he also needed her for one more thing… he needed a son, and he could think of no better woman to birth him one.

He was brought back to the present and he smiled at her. Her bare skin smelled so wonderful and he could feel her heat without touching her.

When his lips met hers, he was now certain that he was very close to achieving his purpose.

They kissed each other wildly and before long they were both gasping for air.

As they broke their kiss to regain their breath, Rhaenyra gently pressed her forehead against his. And there, before the throne of Dragonstone, Daemon Targaryen, the rogue prince, knelt before Rhaenyra Targaryen, the princess of Dragonstone.

Though only for a few seconds, until he pulled her feet to his mouth kissing them. He moved upwards kissing her ankle, and her leg until he reached her thighs.

He felt her body shudder under his touch.

When his fingers approached her womanhood, her breath became heavy.

Their eyes met for a moment, lilac and purple, though both looked dark from their arousals.

"How wet is your sweet little cunt for me princess?”

"Too much uncle!”

It was the only thing she managed to whisper before Daemon’s finger was inside her. He moved softly and sensual at first and then faster.

Rhaenyra felt she was losing control.

When Daemon suddenly added another finger, Rhaenyra almost jumped from her seat.

"Are you enjoying yourself princess?”

She was melting under his touch and she could do no more than a weak nod of her head.

With his other hand, he played with her little bundle of nerves.

She firmly grabbed the arms of her throne in order to stay in her place.

I won’t scream the princess thought to herself.

That thought melted as he replaced his fingers with his hot tongue that teased and licked her moist pink flesh. She felt as if she was burning from the inside out.

One of his fingers continued to play with her as his tongue lapped at her juices.

Her mouth was dry and Rhaenyra was barely able to keep herself from shouting.

As the princess came down from her pleasure, Daemon stood and undid his belt and lowered his pants just enough to free his manhood. He moved Rhanyra a little so that her core was aligned with his waiting cock and with one movement he was inside of her and they both gasped. Rhaenyra much louder.

"Shh, they'll hear us, my sweet princess!"

"I don't care Daemon, please, fuck me faster!”

Listening to Rhaenyra, a princess with perfect manners, who he had known since she was a little girl, talk like that, aroused him more.

Did Aegon the Conqueror fuck his sisters on this throne? Daemon couldn’t help but wondering.

He moved into her faster and the princess threw her head back in pleasure

Their releases came at the same time, leaving them breathless once more.

He covered Rhaenyra’s body with his own, over the throne, and Daemon kissed her neck.

"You are mine Rhaenyra. Mine. You were born for us to be together!”

"Don't leave me again, uncle!"

"Only dead will I leave your side!”

He held her tightly in his arms as if she was a precious jewel.

They looked into each other’s eyes and she gazed upon him looking like the picture of innocence.

"What is it princess?”

"I've never felt so uncomfortable on the throne before."

Small bruises had already begun to appear on the princess's white skin.

“Maybe it wasn't the right place for our lovemaking, my princess.”

"I remember something even more uncomfortable than this uncle…” she replied with a smile “Like the rocks at Blackwater Bay for instance.”

"However, it was in my bed that I made love to you for the first time and that you ever made love.”

"I remember it too uncle.”

The prince stood up with a quick movement and pulled up his pants, which had fallen to his knees. He helped a still naked Rhaenyra to her feet and gave her, her cloak so she could cover herself.”

“The night is still ahead of us my little dragon, and my bed is warm and more than ready.”

“I'd like nothing more uncle. But I don’t know how I will move from here… I am barefoot.”

"This problem is easily corrected.”

Daemon picked her up in his arms and he took a giggling Rhaenyra back to his chambers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.  
> What are your thoughts on what happened? 
> 
> A marriage is enough to rid the Rogue Prince of the presence of Harwin Strong?
> 
> What is your opinion on the allegiance of Daemon to princess? 
> 
> The next chapter is close, however it will not be the capital of marriage, it will however be a fairly fun  
> Thank you all ❤️❤️❤️


	10. Daemon V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few days more and Ser Harwin will be gone, and my girls will arrive. Soon our family will be reunited and if gods be good, I will finally take her to wife. After all… my princess needs an experienced man to help her govern so she can focus on taking care of her sweet babes… Government may be boring but how can I deny the sweetest niece in the world?
> 
> The Prince's plan is in full force. Or not?

Daemon V

"I don't care what you say! I will keep looking until I find mother!”

Little Joffrey’s voice outside the door to his chambers awakened Daemon in a rather abrupt manner.

He looked around and saw that Rhaenyra was quietly sleeping with her head on his chest. Her silver-gold hair was wild and was speeded everywhere including his face.

Gods what a night it had been!

His princess had proven to be the same insatiable and hungry girl he recalled her to be.

Five times he had had her, each more passionate than the last.

It was almost daylight when the princess fell heavy in his arms and she was asleep almost immediately. For Daemon, sleep didn’t came as easy and until he drifted off to sleep, he admired Rhaenyra’s perfect face and smiled as the sweet scent of her hair filled his nostrils.

Rhaenyra shifted her position on the bed and her movement caused her breasts to be uncovered. They perfect, just as pale as the rest of her with small pink nipples that became erect by the cold morning breeze.The sight of them was enough to awaken Daemon’s manhood.

His fingers traced her bare skin and Rhaenyra mumbled something while she was sleeping.

“I told you I would find mother! I don’t want to go to breakfast with you two, you are always teasing me because I’m little!” Little Joffrey’s voice was heard again as his septa tried in vain to take him away from his mother’s chambers.

And then, much too Daemon’s surprise, he denied himself the pleasure of having Rhaenyra again and instead tried to awaken the sleeping princess.

His best efforts were being a failure for the girl didn’t move.

Daemon gently poked Rhaenyra.

“Go away! I want to sleep!” she mumbled turning to her side and away from him.

"I want to sleep, please!"

"Rhaenyra, it's daylight now!"

"I will not attend any hearings today! I want to stay in bed all day, I am much too tired!"

For a few seconds the prince was ready to stop his attempts at taking her off bed.The thought of spending his day in bed with a naked Rhaenyra was enough to make him even harder.But part of him felt bad for the boys outside her rooms worrying about their mother, and so he decided to awake her.

His finger traced her face and he gently placed a lose curl behind her ear.

She turned to him again, this time opening her haunting purple eyes.

"I think your fingers inside me would be a better way to awake me uncle…”

A sweet and at the same time cunning smile appeared on her face.

"I would like nothing more than have my fingers, and other parts of me inside you my sweet but…”

"The big bad dragon is tired?”

“I could prove it to you right now my pet, that Daemon Targaryen does not tire easily, alas your own children are outside looking for you so it would be best if you…”

"My children are looking for me? Gods, what kind of a mother am I, lying in bed while my little ones are worried searching for me?!”

The princess almost jumped from the bed and started to look for her clothes.

"I think you need to calm down, my little dragon!"

"No, I don’t. I need to find my clothes and get ready to go to my children!”

"May I remind you, my pet, that you came here without any clothes?”

The princess’s face acquired a red colour.

Of course, she remembered, the only garment covered her naked body the night before was Daemon’s gold cloak!Which she had quickly removed once the doors were closed.

"I can't go to my children in a gold cloak! That would be shameful! And I don’t have any clothes that could fit me in your rooms! Gods this is a living nightmare!”

"Uncle Daemon will take care of everything, my sweet princess."

The naked princess, still lying in bed was undoubtedly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, specially because her face was angrily staring at him.

"Well, how do you intend to help me, Uncle?"

"I'm going to go find your children, tell them you had an urgent matter to attend to, and to get them to the room where they take their meals. In the meantime, you my sweet will be able to take as long as you need to get ready.”

“That does sound like a great idea!”

The rogue prince stood from his bed, but not before he kissed Rhaenyra’s naked back. He washed his face and dressed himself quickly.

“Remember what you owe me!”

“You have my gratitude uncle!” she told him with a smile.

“Gratitute is what women who have spiders crawling out from between their legs give Rhaenyra. And you have the most delicious cunt in the world. So I want that as a reward and not your gratitude thank you.”

"Uncle!"

"Tonight I shall take you to my rooms again and put my fingers in you until you are wet and panting, and when you beg for my cock I will taste you with my tongue until you scream and forget your own name!”

Rhaenyra mouth fell open and she was lost for words.

“You know my little niece, what drives me so mad for you is that innocent face you have. Even after three births and so many years, you still look like a virgin just waiting to be seduced.

Daemon approached her again and gave her a passionate kiss before leaving her rooms.

Soon after he closed the doors, he heard little footsteps in the hallway and the voice of little Joff calling him.

Meanwhile inside his rooms, Rhaenyra wrapped her naked body around her uncle’s gold cloak, and she left for her own rooms through the secret passage that connected their rooms to each other.

Once in her quarters she let her gold cloak fall and was shocked When she left the cloak on the paved bed and looked at herself in the mirror and was left in shock.

Her hair was tangled and messy, she had dark shadows under her eyes and her white skin was marked and bruised.

Martha’s voice was heard as she knocked on the princess’s door.

"Your grace, the prince informed us that you wish to bathe now.”

She smiled as they prepared her batch and moaned in pleasure as she sunk into the hot waters. The heat and the scented oils help ease her sore body and she felt herself rejuvenating.

Martha washed and combed her silver-gold hair until it was soft as silk once more.

"Will you need help getting dressed your grace?”

Rhaenyra nodded her head while observing another mark on her skin.

She wore a long dress with a black and red bodice and red skirts, with an intricate pattern that resembled dancing flames.

Her hair was tied in a braid that fell over her left shoulder, and on top of her head she wore the tiara her father king Viserys had gifted her. 

"Where are my sons?" the princess asked her maids once she was ready.

"In the Great Hall your Grace, they are breaking their fast with prince Daemon.”

"Very well, you can retire now.”

Part of her mind was thinking about her children, whilst another part was thinking about Daemon and the night they had shared together.She ran into Maester Gerardys on the hallway, pulling her back from her thoughts.

"Good morning, my princess!"

"Good morning Maester Gerardys. You seem to be in hurry.”

"A message came for the prince a few moments ago, I was on my way to deliver it.”

"A message? By whom?" Rhaenyra asked suspicious.

"From Lord Corlys my princess."

"I'll deliver it to him Maester, don't worry."

"Thank you very much princess.”

"Maester Gerardys, how are we on the other matter?

” "All is prepared princess;Lady Meryl has gladly accepted your proposal. She will be here at the end of the week."

"These are wonderful news. I thank you for your service Maester Gerardys, you never disappoint.”

"Are we going to go swimming again, uncle?"

Lucerys was asking, when Rhaenyra arrived in the hall.

"We can go after your training. And afterwards we can go and see the dragons.”

Daemon told the boy.

"In fact, I think this afternoon we can go for a walk in the village, if your mother lets you of course." He added once he saw his niece entering the hall.

"Certainly uncle.”

Upon hearing his mother’s sweet voice, Joffrey, who had been particularly restless, ran into her arms.

"Mother, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, my sweet boy, I had an important issue to attend to.”

She answered looking at Daemon.

"I explained to the children that you met a captain from Lys, about the King's taxes my princess. And that he was most insistent."

“I thank you uncle.”

She replied, “In fact, on my way over here I encountered Maester Gerardys who gave me a letter sent to you.”

The Sea Horse of the house Velaryon was pressed against the message, clearly indicating to Daemon who it was from.The Prince broke the candle with the help of a knife and began to read the message of Lord Corlys.

He initially laughed, however, from a point onwards, Rhaenyra noticed that his face was rather troubled and then:

"Gods, why did you torture me by giving me such a daughter?"

"What happened?"

Rhaenyra, with Joffrey in her arms, was holding a strawberry cake and taking small bites.

"I was sure she would be a difficult child from the moment of her birth. Crying every damn night until the first feast of her name day, and then claimed everything as hers, my poor Laena managed to soothe her, and always found an excuse... and always found an excuse... She told me she was just a child, but I ask is that how a child behaves? "

The prince threw the letter in front of Rhaenyra, and got up from his place, walk nervously around the room.

"Useless,

I hope you are healthy and in complete clarity when you read this message, although it is more likely that you have some poor prostitute beneath you when you read these words.

I was sure my daughter was blind when she chose you for husband, nonetheless, she had two children by you so we are bound by blood and you have my love.

Be that as it may, when you left Driftmark in a hurry you forgot to take something with you. Your daughters.

How are they you ask? Well let me tell you.

Rhaena is the sweetest girl in the world, intelligent, diligent, and obedient, she enchants everyone around her.

Baela...

Gods, there is no greater torment on land or on sea than that girl.

She hunts the cats of the castle, puts crabs in her septa’s bed, and horse filth in theservants’ bed when they do anything that displeases her.

She has even thrown rocks at the guards!

She walks around, stick in hand, calling it a sword and asked to be trained in the courtyard as a boy.Furthermore, she takes her dragon with her everywhere and the creature matches Baela’s personality for it’s always snapping and trying to bite and burn people. Moondancer went as far as to throw smoke at me!

Rhaenys loves the girl with all the power of her heart and the girl uses her feelings to avoid punishments!

Your daughter needs discipline, Daemon, and while I have no doubts you will be incapable of achieving this, my hopes are that your niece Rhaenyra might for my grandsons are all perfectly behaved boys who never gave any of us an ounce of trouble! So, wherever you are, mayhaps you can take the girls to Dragonstone. The boys are in close age to them so it shall be good for them to have companions. That is if princess Rhaenyra has enough patience to put up with you, which I strongly doubt.W

holeheartedly yours, Corlys."

"She’s just a child and Laena’s death surely cause Baela to act out. I could help if you want.”

Rhaenyra was almost happy with the prospect of having the girl’s in her home, after all, she always wanted a daughter.

“Α child? Does this remind you of a child’s description? I was her age when my mother died!"

"And how did you cope with that if I may ask?”

"Well, there was always my father, and especially my grandmother and grandfather, the good queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys, however… princess Viserra, one of my aunts had been trying to marry my father. She was a vain girl who made fun of the men who ran after her, and most of them did… except for my father prince Baelon. She used to spend a lot of time with me so she could convince my father to fall for her. Gods was she a true goddess… I never understood how my father denied a woman with such breasts as she had!”

The prince spoke as if he was alone in the room, forgetting both Rhaenyra and her children.Rhaenyra’s face was angrily staring at him.

“But of course my pet, not even she compares to you.” That was enough to sooth Rhaenyra.

“I think it’s time you bring your girls here uncle, to my home. Our home.”

The prince discreetly grabbed her hand under the table and they shared a smile.

"Yes mother, I would love Baela here, I'll be chasing cats with her!"

Jack was very enthusiastic about having his cousin Baela with him.

“And I could do the same with Rhaena! And if she doesn’t like chasing after the cats, I can just sit with her and look at the stars”. Luke added with dreamy eyes.

"I think my daughters will be very lucky if they have two brave princes to protect them!"

"And when our dragons grow a little longer, we'll ride together, like you do with the mom, uncle."

"Rhaena doesn't have a dragon yet, but we could share your own Arrax when he is big enough.”

"For now it's time for your lessons my princes.”The princess said hiding her smile.“If your maester tells me that you were good, than you can go down to the village. Just as long as a guard accompanies you of course.”

Daemon did not like the guard’s mention.

“I have had Dark Sister ever since I was six and ten. You princess where still learning how to read, and I was already slaughtering me in the Stepstones, and you had still to master the Valyrian language when I became king! I don’t use this sword to slaughter sheep! And I don’t need a guard to help me protect your children, so if you don’t trust me…”

"Calm down, uncle, I have been reading since I was three, and I’ve talked in perfect Valyrian since before my second name day. I was eight when you went to the Steps so those skills of mine were already perfectly mastered. I don’t need a guard because I doubt your skills… I know you would easily protect my sons."

“Then what is the guard needed for?”

“I fear that you might want to take my children to… houses of ill repute.”

"For the gods Rhaenyra! Who do you think I am? I know they are still children!”

"You have changed then uncle. It appears the years have softened you.”

"I won’t take Jace and Luke to any such house for another six, seven years. Little Joff longer.” He replied with a wink.

"No talk of that uncle! They are my sweet babies!”

“My dragon is too small, I have no one to hunt cats with me and I am not even allowed to hold a training sword and I can’t go with Jace and Lucerys anywhere! If you send me a stupid septa for my lessons again I will kill her!”Joffrey cried!

“Joffrey!Mind your tongue.”

The little boy apologize immediately. Daemon was impressed with Rhaenyra’s technique, if it were Baela she would throw something to his face and ran away.

“Your septa is a good and kind woman.”

"She's a stupid, boring old woman!" Joffrey complained.

"If you do not like her I can try and find you a new septa for your lessons who is younger. But you must promise to be more diligent and to never talk like that again! Did you hear me Joffrey?”

Prince Daemon approached the little boy and whispered something in his ear that made the boys’s face lighten up.

"I accept mother!” The boys rose from their seats, kissed the princess and left for their daily lessons.

"I must go to my hearing now uncle. Do you wish to come with me.”

_I’d rather throw myself off a window._

"If it pleases you, my little dragon. Though I must inform you that you will be twice in my debt.”

“Better yet…” she teased.

“Very well! Time to hear about the peasants’ stupid problems!”

"Uncle!"

The prince looked silent towards her.

"Maybe you'll get a better mood if I tell you that Ser Harwin's wedding will take place at the end of the week! So soon he will be gone."

Daemon raised an eyebrow.

“Now that’s a piece of information that can make me stand three plus hours of whining.”

As the cold morning air entered the castle from the open windows, the Prince grabbed Rhaenyra's hand tightly and caressed her wrist with his fingers. 

The princess felt her body shudder.

"What did you tell my son?" she asked as an attempt to keep her mind from drifting towards certain places.

"Men have their secrets too princess, but I promise Joffrey will behave better in the future.”

He gave her a smug smile and they walked towards the throne room together.

_Just a few days more and Ser Harwin will be gone, and my girls will arrive. Soon our family will be reunited and if gods be good, I will finally take her to wife. After all… my princess needs an experienced man to help her govern so she can focus on taking care of her sweet babes… Government may be boring but how can I deny the sweetest niece in the world?_

The rogue prince smiled as he sat next to Rhaenyra.

The first hearing concerned two neighbours, arguing over a pair of wild goats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end. My favorite point of course the letter of Corlys.  
> It's almost time to get to know the twins suffering. 
> 
> What do you think was the secret of Daemon with little Joffrey?
> 
> What connection do you think the princess will have with the girls?
> 
> Do you think Daemon really wants a big family with Rhaenyra or is that a pretext for her to rule in her place? 
> 
> The next chapter is close. Get ready for the wedding of the year! 😂


	11. Harwin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I must do my pathetic duty and bed that woman! How did this happen, this was not the wedding I dreamt of?!
> 
> Wedding time is here! OK... Not an ordinary marriage.

Harwin II

It had been almost five days since Rhaenyra had dismissed him from her service as her sworn-shield.

He had only seen her once or twice since. It had been from a distance and she has been accompanied by her uncle prince Daemon.

_ This damned man is to blame for everything! I lost my place, my dream of real power, the princess and now I will even lose my freedom… _

He thought in one of his few sober moments.

After several days brooding, he finally let his despair get the best of him and he wandered down to the aisle adjacent to the princess’s quarters. He was determined to speak to her, beg her if necessary in order to change her mind about his wedding.

_ But at what gain? At best I will serve her for the rest of my life as a mere guard without access to her bed or her power! Prince Daemon found his way into her heart again and like a predator stalking a pray, he won’t leave her alone… And if I upset her too much she might even give me over to Syrax… Gods I need to think! _

So, Ser Harwin Strong, heir to Harrenhal, the former sworn-shield of the princess of Dragonstone as well as her former lover and the father of her three sons, awaited patiently for his wedding day.

And soon, the day arrived.

The princess was waiting in the courtyard for the arrival of Lady Meryl. Alongside her were her uncle prince Daemon and the three princes, her children. Ser Harwin of course was not present.

“Maester Gerardys, have you spoken to Ser Harwin yet?”

“Yes your grace, last night I personally informed him that his bride should arrive today, but…”

"What happened?" Rhaenyra asked.

"I'm not sure he was able to comprehend everything I told him princess. I fear he was quite drunk.”

“Drunk on the eve of his wedding? Is he an idiot?!” Rhaenyra grunted in a very unlady-like manner making Daemon smile pleased.

“His behaviour is better suited for an ass than a knight!”

"Not that I want to defend Ser Harwin my princess, but in this I am afraid I must take his side.”

"What?" Rhaenyra asked turning to Daemon.

"I was drunk in both my marriages, and no one complained about it!"

"I can’t imagine your brides were too pleased uncle!”

“They didn’t actually. Or at least not that I can recall no. You see my sweetest niece, you must understand that for any man, marriage is like slavery, so it’s customary for men to drink a final toast to the life and freedom they leave behind.”

"Slavery? I cannot grasp what you are saying uncle. Why slavery?”

“Well, when you are free all the women in the world are at your disposal. You don’t even have to chose which one you like more and you can have as many as you care for at the same time! Marriage is like confining a dragon to its chains and to never set him free gain. It’s an unnatural thing.”

Rhaenyra eyed him angry.

“Why are you men so insensible and unemotional? Your statement just confirmed your inexistent mind uncle.”

Silence fell between them.

All of a sudden Daemon pulled Rhaenyra to himself helding her slender wrists with one hand.

“The next time you compare me to other men you’ve met; you will remember my pet that Daemon Targaryen is not like other men.” He whispered in her ear.

“You once taught me that a dragon is never afraid. And answering your statement from before, Rhaenyra Targaryen can entrap any man she wants. And they come to my chains willingly uncle.”

“You will have to try very hard to keep this dragon under your chains princess.”

“Or so you think Daemon.”

Smiling Rhaenyra turned her gaze away from him and he let go of her.

A frozen wind passed them, and the princess shivered feeling the cold through her dress.

“That is why a woman needs a man by her side my little dragon, to warm her in cold times.”

The prince tenderly covered the princess with his gold cloak.

“And a man doesn’t need a woman?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“I will have you know uncle that I know how to warm myself just fine if necessary, for it was something you taught me, so very long ago…”

Daemon’s face moved closer to hers. His lips were about to touch hers and she said:

-Ser Harwin is missing uncle. How about you, as the man here, do something about it.

Grunting with frustration, Daemon turned to the two guards on his right.

“You two, go and awake our good knight. I don’t care you he is naked but his presence is needed here!”

"Uncle, what's it like when a man and a woman get married?" little Jace asked him, his six year old face very serious.

“Well Jace, it’s actually very similar to what you just saw between your mother and I.”

"But you fought with mother!"

"And you haven't married her!" Luke added.

"Yes, that is what happens often when two people love each other. If there is no love, there is no fights trust me.”

"So, you love mother?" the boys asked at the same time.

“That my princes is a subject for another day.”

“I know you love our mother.” Jace said “But I don’t understand why you two were talking about chaining dragons. Are you going to lock up Syrax and Caraxes?”

“Don’t do it!” little Luke intervenied “Being locked away for long leaves them sad… mother should know better and let Syrax be free!”

Joffrey, the youngest of the three, said nothing, yet he stared at Daemon. His big brown eyes staring deeply into his lilac ones, and as per instinct the prince lifted the little boy into his arms. Thought they were not the same colour as his niece’s eyes, his nephew had the same intense gaze as his mother.

"I'll tell you a secret, my clever dragon. Your mother wasn’t talking about wanting to chain Syrax,”

"Who then?”

Daemon mad a sad face.

"She meant my poor Caraxes!"

"Maybe she won’t uncle if she knows how Syrax loves Caraxes. You should tell her!”

_ Oh little Joff, I would, and yet being her prisoner is not so bad _ , the prince thought as he recalled Rhaenyra as naked as her name-day, riding his manhood.

"I will try and tell her that. Mayhaps she will feel some compassion for my poor Caraxes.”

He told the boy as he was messed his brown hair.

Just then Ser Harwin arrived escorted by the two guards sent to retrieve him.

The knight was drunk. So drunk that they had to throw a bucket of ice-cold water over him to get him to leave his bed.

He stood before the princess and her face frowned. Drunk, uncombed and still stinking of wine with water dripping down of him he was a pathetic sight. He did not resemble the young and strong knight she had taken to her bed so many years ago.

_ My uncle is older and yet much more _ handsome the princess thought as she studied Ser Harwin.

His eyes were still red, his hair tangled and his clothes although elegant had been carelessly selected and he was wearing two different boots.

“Happiness is clearly seen on your face ser.”

Daemon said.

Turning his head, the knight saw prince Daemon holding little Joffrey in his arms.

_ He has the audacity to hold my son in his arms as if he is his own! _

__

“It appears that the time had come for me to take a beautiful and faithful woman to wife before the gods and to make legitimate sons with her. I leave the whores for those who like them best.” Ser Harwin said turning to prince Daemon.

Daemon’s hand was already on Dark Sister’s handle though he felt Rhaenyra’s own hand atop of his before he could take out his sword.

“I will hit his head against the well until it rings like a bell!”

"Stop it uncle! Let’s not give a spectacle for the servants to gossip about please!”

Rhaenyra turned to Harwin.

“You know ser, from what I have heard sometimes whores fair better than wives. Men do not hide their true nature from them. But we should change this unfortunate subject. Your wife to be approaches.”

Daemon sniggered as he caught sight of the woman meant to wed Ser Harwin.

“Is this the bride?! I could have sworn she’s her grandmother!”

“Uncle!”

“Gods, I never thought I would meet a more miserable creature than my bronze bitch but this one…” the prince laughed “Someone should warn the whales that one of them is lost at land.”

Ser Harwin opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

He knew his bride would be no Realm’s Delight but in his hopeful dreams he had wished for a beautiful lady. The truth was not as sweet for the lady was anything but beautiful with chestnut curly hair, small squinty eyes, freckles, a short stature with fat thighs and hips, and non-existent breasts.

As memories of Rhaenyra naked in all her glory filled his mind, and then looking upon his wife to be, he felt like crying in despair.

The princess led the procession accompanied by her uncle and her sons, as the rest of the guests followed her to the Sept.

Trying to ignore his bad luck, Ser Harwin kindly took the woman’s hand into his own.

“It looks like a cow in a wedding dress!” he heard prince Daemon whisper to Rhaenyra.

“Shame on you uncle! Don’t be so cruel!” Rhaenyra scolded, though she giggled with his words.

“Apologies princess, I was wrong in my assessment. Cows have bigger udders than this one!”

“Shhh! My sons are listening.”

“Young as they are my niece, even they can see I am telling the truth!”

The boys laughed and Rhaenyra playfully hit Daemon’s arm with her elbow.

The ceremony was quick and by the end, the couple exchanged kissed and was proclaimed man and wife. Afterwards, they went to the Great Hall for the feast.

_ This isn't happening to me, it's just a nightmare! _ Harwin thought as he emptied the fourth glass of wine.

Next to him, the bride ate nonstop without even looking at him once.

None of the guests, however, noticed the newly married couple. Everyone's eyes were glued to Prince Daemon and the Princess of Dragonstone.

The prince ate from her plate, drank wine from her cup, and fed her lovingly. For someone arriving late, the person would think the prince and princess to be the bride and groom instead of Ser Harwin and Lady Meryl.

Although the newly married couple did not seem to be enjoying themselves much, the feast lasted until dusk, and the wine had flowed freely making almost every guest a little light-headed.

Princess Rhaenyra was in an excellent mood and she danced for hours. First with each of her children, and then once the boys were taken to bed, she danced with her uncle into the very late hours of the night.

In contrast, Harwin and Lady Meryl danced only twice and no words were exchanged between the two.

His lady wife was talking to her handmaids while Harwin was drinking.

After Daemon whispered something into Rhaenyra’s ear she giggled and clapped her hands.

“My lords, my ladies, my beloved uncle prince Daemon. It was a beautiful day and we all stood witness as Ser Harwin Strong took Lady Meryl Merryweather to wife, but, as you all know, they are not man and wife yet.” The princess paused for a moment and looked around the room.

“May the blessing of the gods be with them, and give them many healthy and strong children! It’s time for bed!”

Several voices echoed the princess’s words.

"Bed, bed, bed!"

_ Now I must do my pathetic duty and bed that woman! How did this happen, this was not the wedding I dreamt of?! _

__

Memories of another wedding surface upon his mind as he recalled another, much more beautiful bride he had accompanied to bed on her wedding night.

How beautiful she had looked in her ivory dress, with her silver-gold waves lose smelling like a summer night.

His eyes searched for Rhaenyra amongst the ladies taking him to bed but he did not find her. He did however find her uncle.

“I am sure you will do your duty Ser… if you can manage to find your way between her legs! It won’t be an easy ride though judging by the lady’s weight. But who knows? Maybe her bed will surprise you!” Daemon mocked “Now, if you excuse me, I have a dragon to lead to my bed.”

"Curse you!" replied Ser Harwin Strong. The prince however, had already disappeared.

__

_ I shall do my duty and come morning, I will gladly leave this awful place. He can keep the whore and her bastard children for his own and I shall have my own legitimate sons with dark hair and freckles on their face! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one more 
> 
> I think you'll agree with me, that it wasn't an ordinary marriage.  
> Daemon's lines are real poison, which is your favorite? 
> 
> How do you think the Daemon will move in the future?  
> How do you like their relationship with the kids?


	12. Daemon VI And he never wanted to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep well my little dragon. Uncle Daemon is here to take care of you, and I promise you my sweet niece that those who wronged us will pay for it. With Fire and Blood.”

Daemon VI

And He never wanted to leave

"Will you not accompany the bride to bed, uncle?"

“I’ve seen a lot of naked women in my life my little dragon, some better other worse. But what I know is that I am in no mood to see that whale disrobed!”

“Uncle! Don’t be so wicked!”

“That’s half my charm my pet.”

The princess brought the cup she had been holding to her lips, supping on the sweet red wine.

“You know Rhaenyra, you are in by debt for these last few days. And I believe, my little dragon, that is past time for me to claim my side of the bargain.”

His hand touched her face caressing it gently and she felt as a girl of fourteen again, in love for the first time.

“And how do you want to collect my debt to you uncle?”

“Go to my rooms, take your clothes off and wait for me…”

Rhaenyra smiled as she emptied her cup. Then, setting it aside she left his side, retiring as the men gathered around the bride and the ladies around Ser Harwin.

The prince awaited until the right moment and then he faced Ser Harwin.

“I am sure you will do your duty Ser… if you can manage to find your way between her legs! It won’t be an easy ride though judging by the lady’s weight. But who knows? Maybe her bed will surprise you!” Daemon mocked “Now, if you excuse me, I have a dragon to lead to my bed.”

He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he left the halls.

As he arrived into his rooms, as requested, Rhaenyra laid in his bed, waiting for him naked and so inviting. He couldn’t help but think there was no more beautiful sight on the world than her.

He laid Dark Sister next to the foot of his bed and started to remove his own clothes.

On the other side of the castle of Dragonstone, Ser Harwin tried his best to do his pathetic duty. Much to his disgrace however, his bride was the ugliest woman he had ever taken to his bed to his task proved itself hard.

At the same time that in the prince’s quarters, Daemon thrusted into the princess as she screamed his name over and over again.

The sun was high in the sky when the prince woke up. Which meant one thing: Strong had left Dragonstone for good.

_ Gods, what a happy day! _

With a smile on his face he searched for his niece but found her no where to be found on his bed.

He wondered for a moment if she was at some hearings, but it was impossible. It was far too early in the day and Rhaenyra took hours to get ready. In any case he decided to go and search for her.

Getting out from his bed he dressed himself in a hurry.

The voices of their dragons reached his ears as he walked to the courtyard. During the last days they had not ridden Syrax and Caraxes and the two dragons were restless.

But their rest would soon end since they had agreed that after Ser Harwin’s wedding they would go to Driftmark to bring his daughters with them to Dragonstone.

The cold hair that came from the open windows caressed his face. Although Targaryens were made for fire and heat, there was something different about the cold breeze of Dragonstone.

_ It's our house, our ancestors’ house, how can we not feel comfortable here? _

He found the princess sitting alone in the inner courtyard. Her lovely face pale and her eyes red.

“I awoken this morning after our night of passion to find you not on my bed next to me but here. Alonce and crying?” there was contempt in his voice “Tell me sweet niece, are your tears for the man who endangered your children’s reputation and your own crown? If yes they are rather misplaced.”

“How could you possible understand how I feel? He is the father of my children, the man who stood by my side when you abandoned me… the one who helped me after I lost my first babe.”

The princess rose from her seat, her face angry.

"I didn't go willingly, Rhaenyra! I was exiled by your father under penalty of death if I were to return.”

Rhaenyra appeared to not have listened to his words.

“What of it?! I waited for you uncle. I waited for you every day. I hoped you’d come and take me with you, but as the days went by I started to realize that my hopes had been for not… you never came!”

“Did you listen to me? I had no control over what happened! I am a man of my word!”

The Prince's voice was filled with rage.

“And just so you know Rhaenyra I did not go to the Stepstoned right away! I came here… I flew on Caraxes day after day hoping to catch a glimps of you and Syrax. At nights I sat sleepless looking for you everywhere and drinking! I wrote to you Rhaenyra! Countless times! Yet no answer ever reached me.”

“No letter ever reached me!” the princess replied as tears fell from her eyes.

“I waited for you until your father, my beloved brother, learned that I had not left Westeros. And by then I had to run from here!”

Daemon’s voice was as cold as ice and Rhaenyra noticed the disgust in his tone as the mentioned her father the king.

“At the Steps I received a message from your father, written by Lord Strong.”

“What did it say?” Rhaenyra asked.

“To stay away from you. And… that he had talked to you and you had agreed to never see me again and that it was your dearest wish.”

“I never said so! That’s a lie! All a lie! I would have never asked for anything of the sort, and father took many moons to speak to me again after he found out about us.”

Daemon laughed.

“I would have send your father’s orders to the seven hells, but I promised you once that I would always respect your wished, remember? I told you, my little dragon, that your every desire would be my command… and I never told that to any other woman Rhaenyra. Any other…”

He took her into his arms and her sad purple eyes looked up into his own.

“I remember” she mumbled.

“So I remained in the Stepstones, and went back to my wars. Anything to keep my mind away from everything I had lost.”

“Me? I lost far more than you uncle…”

Just then it hit him.

“You said something about a babe!” he noted “Whose babe was that?”

Rhaenyra’s face frown and she angrily pushed him away from her.

“Who do you think it was uncle?! I am not one of your whores! I was fifteen at the time! You were my first… it was yours Daemon. When you left me, you did not leave me as alone as you thought. I was carrying your child… but my poor baby…”

The princess cried like a wounded girl.

“You were pregnant with my child? When I left?” he asked baffled feeling the words stuck in his throat.

“Yes. I found out two days after they found us together.”

"What happened Rhaenyra? To our child?”

“Once I knew you weren’t returning I agreed to marry Laenor. He was a sword-swallower, I knew he would not be opposed to raising my child as his, and so no one would name the babe a bastard. But just a few days later I miscarriage and our child died… I never got to hold him, never got to see him…”

“And Ser Harwin was with you when this happened?”

“Not exactly. He found me after it happened, I was losing so much blood.”

The prince took her into his arms and held her. Her light frame shaking almost uncontrollably.

"You were still in Red Keep, weren't you? What maester took care of you then?”

“Maester Gerardys uncle. At the time he was assisting Grand Maester Mellos, don’t you remember?”

_ Damn them all! I really hate you right now Viserys! _

“I want to return to bed uncle. I am tired… this was all too much and I don’t want to recall this ever again!”

“I promise you that you will never have to mention this again princess. I will take you to bed and when you wake up it will have been a bad dream…”

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to her chambers, ignoring the eyes of those who saw them walk by.

Daemon helped her remove her gown and laid her on the bed, covering her tenderly.

“Will you be here when I wake up uncle?” she asked holding his hand.

The tenderness in her voice reminded him of the little girl with silver-gold braids and white nightgown who hid in his lap whenever there was a thunder outside her window.

"I promise you, my sweet princess, sleep now!"

Only when he made sure that Rhaenyra had fallen into a deep sleep, did he leave her bedroom.

"What brings you here, my Prince? Can I be of some use to you? "

“You most certainly can… You see maester I require some information.”

Measter Gerardys felt Prince Daemon’s cold lilac eyes glued to him.

"What kind of information?"

"I hope you are prepared to tell the truth of to lose your life to a lie. Did you take care of princess Rhaenyra when she had her miscarriage?”

"Although this is a matter that only concerns her grace, I will answer you Prince Daemon. I did tend for her, but It wasn't a miscarriage what happened to her. At least not one by natural causes.”

"What do you mean?" the prince asked confused.

“When I first examined the princess, the babe inside her appeared to be healthy and she had no discomfort. Her loss was very sudden, which always led me to believe she had been given something.”

“You know prince Daemon, maesters serve the castle and the lands, not the Lord. If come morning the Princess of Dragonstone is someone else, then I am bound by the laws of the Citadel to serve that person instead. And yet… In my heart I serve her grace, not Dragonstone, and I will always serve her.”

“If you serve her, then you and I both. So, tell me what you know!”

“The day before, Ser Harwin came to our tower, where we brew potions and discuss matters with each other. He asked to speak with Grand Maester Mellos and I heard him ask him for moon tea. At first I thought nothing of it. Many men come to us when they get whores, married women or unwed maids with child. But then… when the next day he came in with the princess in his arms bleeding, and she told me she had been given an herbal tea to drink… my suspicions grew.”

Daemon was shocked.

"What did you say?"

“I always suspected that Ser Harwin was behind it, but I did not press the issue at the time. The princess was after all unmarried and presumed to be still a maiden. I could ruin her reputation…”

"Does my niece know about this?" the prince asked.

"She knows absolutely nothing… once or twice I tried to bring up the subject but she was adamant that she did not want to speak about it ever again.” The maester admitted with his head down.

“You are a better man than you know maester Gerardys. You have my gratitude.”

"At your service, my prince.”

"Measter Gerardys, there is another service I would ask of you. I need two of your fastest crows.”

_ They drove me away from Rhaenyra and murdered my unborn child. I swear it on my life that they will answer for it! _

He returned to his rooms and found his princess asleep on the bed.

Seating at the small desk, he touched Dark Sister for a moment before he started writing two messages for two different people.

When he was done, he gave them over to Maester Gerardys.

“Make sure they arrive as quickly as possible.”

“Of course, my prince.”

Taking his boots off, he lay next to Rhaenyra.

He held her small hand in his and brought it to his lips.

“Sleep well my little dragon. Uncle Daemon is here to take care of you, and I promise you my sweet niece that those who wronged us will pay for it. With Fire and Blood.”

<https://youtu.be/r6CQP6obZ0s> <https://youtu.be/r6CQP6obZ0s>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end. I'd like to apologize if I hurt you, I feel exactly the same.   
> I know that Harwin Strong was a loyal ally of Rhaenyra, but I needed a bad character.   
> It was interesting to use Harwin, just because of the relationship he had with the princess.   
> Plus it was an opportunity to learn Daemon's feelings about the princess.   
> The song I chose, I think describes the psychology of Daemon right after he fled.   
> I'm waiting for your comments, I promise we'll soon have a more lightweight chapter.   
> 💜


	13. Rhaenyra V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon noted that her face was paler than usual.
> 
> “Are you feeling fine my niece? You are almost the colour of a sheet!”
> 
> Rhaenyra’s eyes met his.
> 
> “I tried telling you this morning… but you…”
> 
> “Tell me what?”

Rhaenyra V

It was well past midday when the princess woke up. Her uncle prince Daemon was lying next to her still wearing his clothes.

Rhaenyra took his hand into hers and looked him in the eyes.

“You really did stay with me…”

“Of course, I did my pet.” Daemon told her with a smirk “Daemon Targaryen is a man of his word!”

Rhaenyra sat up.

“I feel as if I have been asleep for hours, and yet, I am still tired.”

"Jace was right!" Daemon said laughing.

“You so like teasing me uncle, even after all these years. And now, you even teamed up with my sons against me.”

“Your son was teasing you by himself when I told him that you were sleeping and that it was best not to bother you.”

“And what did he say?” Rhaenyra asked narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly she yawned and tried to cover her mouth to hide it. Her uncle did not seem to notice it.

“Jace said that you would remain asleep even if Westeros was destroyed.”

Daemon moved closer to her and ran his hands through her silver-gold hair.

“I have been feeling quite tired lately… and I am always hungry as well.”

Her hand tried to find his, but he had other ideas. The prince pulled her face to his and kissed her until she was out of breath.

“How is this something out of the ordinary? You always had a sweet tooth ever since you were a child my sweet.” He teased.

“That’s not it…” she was trying to explain but he cut her off.

“I remember a particular day when after a storm, you came to sleep with me and the next morning when I rose to break my fast, as if by magic, I looked over at the table and all the strawberry cakes were gone and you had a very guilty face on.”

“The cakes were given to me by my grandfather! He said they might make you wake up sooner!”

“But he never told you to eat them all by yourself, did he?” Daemon asked.

“You never cared much for cakes.” The princess replied.

“My father loved you very much.” He told her “You were his only grandchild. And you are to this day the only grandchild he ever met.”

Rhaenyra smiled.

“I remember him being very serious, but he always smiled when he saw me. It’s one of the few things I remember about him, his kind smiles.”

Rhaenyra noted that Daemon’s lilac eyes had turned sad.

_ Perhaps it is not the right moment to tell him…  _ the princess thought to herself.

“We should rise uncle, if we want to get to Driftmark before the sun sets.”

“Do you not think it is best if we go tomorrow my pet?”

“What’s the matter uncle, are you afraid for something?” Rhaenyra asked raising an eyebrow “We are going to get your daughters from High Tide, not fighting an invading army.”

“You are still the little girl with bows on her hair if you believe something scares Daemon Targaryen!” he replied, “I will see to it that our dragons are prepared.”

_ Nothing scares you… except little Baela _ . the princess thought giggling as she stood to prepare for the journey.

She wore black leather riding clothes and styled her hair into a tight braid.

Rhaenyra stared at herself in the mirror as her hands touched her waist and her sides.

When a servant came to call her, she immediately turned on her heels and left, trying not to think too much.

She found her sons next to Maester Gerardys on the courtyard.

“The three of you be good while I am gone.” She told him as she kissed and hugged each of them, “And listen to Maester Gerardys and your septa. Specially you Joffrey! Uncle Daemon and I will soon be back with your cousins.”

They nodded and smiled.

“You have been intrusted with me three most precious jewels Maester. Take good care of them.”

“Don’t worry your grace. The three princes are safe with me.”

Daemon suddenly approached her.

“Our dragons are ready my sweet niece.”

As they were about to leave, something happened that the rogue prince didn’t expect.

Jace and Luke left their mother’s side to run over to him and hug him while little Joffrey stared at him with the same look that his princess once used on him when she was a child.

“Come back soon uncle!”

“I promise you three little dragons that your mother and I will be back as soon as possible. And with your cousins here, our family shall be reunited.”

The princess was already astride Syrax when Maester Gerardys took the three boys out of the year and Prince Daemon climbed to Caraxes as well.

When Syrax took to the skies, at once the princess felt the joy of riding her dragon and of the winds on her face.

She saw prince Daemon and Caraxes flying by their side and she smiled.

As the sun had reached the west the colours in the sky had taken a deep red colour. 

The princess closed her eyes. Sixteen years had passed since her first flight with Syrax, and yet every time she was in the back of her dragon, the princess felt the same emotions she had felt that first time.

They soon reached Driftmark and they heard Vhagar and Meleys calling Syrax and Caraxes with their happy cries.

Syrax soon landed and with one graceful movement, Rhaenyra got off from her back.

She petted her dragon’s yellow scales lovingly.

“I want to share something with you my little lady…” some smoke came out of Syrax’s nostrils and her bright yellow eyes turned to Rhaenyra.

“I think I am with child Syrax… I have all the symptoms. I am tired all the time, I am always hungry and I have a tenderness on my breasts. I tried to tell Daemon this morning, but he didn’t understand what I was trying to say and…”

Sadness took over the princess’s voice.

The sound of footsteps was heard and little Rhaena and her grandmother princess Rhaenys, the Queen Who Never Was, appeared in the courtyard.

“Princess Rhaenys. How good it is to see you.”

“And you princess Rhaenyra!”

The two women exchanged a tight hug.

“And how are you my beautiful Rhaena?” Rhaenyra asked her niece as she took her into her arms.

“I missed you aunt Rhaenyra!” the girl told her with a gentle smile on her face.

“And I have missed you as well!”

"Papa!" Rhaena let go of Rhaenyra once she saw her father prince Daemon and ran to him.

"My little Rhaena, how you've grown!" 

The prince embraced the little girl and threw her into the air. Rhaenyra smiled as she remembered that he used to do that to her when she was a child.

Rhaena's laughter made Rhaenyra smile.

"Rhaena, where's your sister?"

"I don't know papa! Grandfather’s looking for her right now! "

Rhaenyra and Princess Rhaenys exchanged a look with each other.

" I found her!" they heard Lord Corlys say as he approached them. “She was hiding near the stables and look what she did to her hair Rhaenys!”

Next to the Sea Snake, little lady Baela was pouting.

“My hair was bothering me grandmother!” she complained as she ran to Rhaenyra.

“Aunt Rhaenyra, please take me with you! I am sick of Driftmark! I want to go to Dragonstone to be near the dragons! Even Moondancer can’t stand it here!”

“That’s why your father and I came here my sweet. You and your sister are coming home with us!” Rhaenyra assured her.

Daemon approached them and stared at Baela’s short hair.

“Gods why have you kept me alive and took Laena?! Now I have to deal with this child that not only behaves poorly but now has cut off her hair like a boy!”

"Don’t be so harsh uncle! Her hair will grow back, I am sure she was just feeling sad.”

Baela hugged Rhaenyra tightly and then eyed Daemon, her eyes anything but sad.

“So… you came back.”

Her tone angered the prince.

“Of course, I did! I am your father!

“Can you prove it?” Baela asked annoyed.

Rhaenys gasped and Corlys covered his face with his hands.

"Someone has to teach you manners!" Daemon said through gritted teeth.

“Well that someone will certainly not be you seeing as you have no manners!”

Before the prince could reply Baela ran away from them.

“That is not a child, that is a wild animal! I was Commander of the City Watch for years. I had to deal with thieves and rapists and what not and I never…”

“In case you have forgotten Daemon, that “wild animal” is yours. And if you are wondering who she looks like just go and find yourself a mirror!”

“What Corlys meant to say was that your daughters have been missing you.”

Princess Rhaenys embraced her cousin.

“If I was the girls’ age, I would much rather be with you than Corlys. He is just old while you cousin, are the most beautiful grandmother in the world.”

Corlys ignored Daemon and gave a tight hug to princess Rhaenyra.

“Glad to see you in Driftmark again princess, it just makes me sad that you did not bring my grandsons with you.”

“I apologize Lord Corlys, but the boys have their lessons and they need discipline. Jace will one day be prince of Dragonstone so he must learn how to behave properly from a young age. But we would love for you to visit us at Dragonstone!”

“Ah! Lessons and discipline! Behave properly. These words are like the sound of the sea to my ears! That is way you are such a good mother princess! Unlike others I know.”

“Something you want to say Corlys?” Daemon asked.

“Oh, nothing prince Daemon, just glad that someone in the Targaryen family still knows how to use their brain and to educate children!”

Daemon silently stared at Corlys, and to much of Rhaenyra’s surprise, he gave no answer. Princess Rhaenys changed the subject and invited them for a cup of sweet brandy.

Just the mention of the drink made Rhaenyra feel uncomfortable.

“I thank you for the invitation, but my stomach is unsettled. I think I will take Rhaena with me and the two of us can go and look for Baela, if you don’t’ mind.”

“Mind?!” Lord Corlys asked “That is a favour you are doing for us! Finally, someone is throwing us a rope, so we do not drown!”

With a smile, Rhaenyra took Rhaena’s hand and left.

Many hours later, as the princess prepared for dinner, the discomfort on her stomach got worse.

She had changed from her riding clothes into a more elegant yellow gown. Her shoulders were left uncovered and the dress’s neckline emphasized her cleavage though the white details on the garment gave her an innocent look.

She entered the halls accompanied by her nieces who had also changed for dinner. Rhaena wore a beautiful lavender dress and Baela a simple red dress more similar to a tunic.

Daemon was delighted to see Baela wearing their house colours and in something at least something resembling a dress.

“This disgusting food again? I hate this food! And this place!” Baela complained.

Rhaenyra had to take a deep breath. The smell of the seafood stew almost made her empty her stomach. Next to her, Daemon was in no mood for Baela’s complaints.

"Go then! Nobody is stopping you!”

"Uncle!"

"You're the worst father in the world!" Baela replied, her face red.

"Rhaena is this true?" the prince asked his other daughter.

“No Papa, I love you! Please don’t leave us again!”

“Uncle please, Baela is just a little girl! Stop being so harsh with her!” Rhaenyra scolded the prince.

“You women learn from a young age how to torture us men!”

“Don’t blame us women for you men using the wrong head to think!”

Everyone turned their eyes to the princess.

“I apologize Lord Corlys.”

“If you were referring to your uncle princess than you said nothing wrong. In fact, I echo your words!”

The rest of the dinner continued with tranquillity and Rhaenyra soon felt better.

She told the servants to take any seafood away from her and instead she ate fish and mashed potatos as did Lady Baela, and in the end the two shared a tray of strawberry cakes. The girl looked happier than ever.

As the dinner ended, princess Rhaenyra and princess Rhaenys took the girls to bed, leaving prince Daemon with Lord Corlys.

“So… you bedded your niece? Again, that is.”

“Did you lose your mind Corlys?!”

“You two are the ones who must have lost your mind for I am certain her father king Viserys will not like this one bit!”

“Only him?” Daemon asked the Sea Snake raising an eyebrow.

“I have known you for several years Daemon, and I know you well. You are like a flame, always restless. Rhaenyra is the same as you, so mayhaps, she is the only woman that can make you behave! As for if I mind? You are both widows, best you marry each other than other people.”

“Laena…”

“Was the best daughter a man could ask for. Kind and gentle and sweet. But I was never under the illusion you were madly in love with her when you asked me for her hand.”

“I cared for her Corlys… in my own way I did. And I have mourned her.”

Corlys studied him for a moment.

“If there is a woman, I believe can keep you in your tracks it’s the princess. But I warn you Daemon, don’t expect her to turn the other way when you act as you do. And maybe that will be a good thing! At least she can attempt to control you!”

When Rhaenyra appeared the two men stopped their discussion.

“Well there is no more drink here, but I have some more in my chambers. Would you like to share a drink with us princess?”

“No thank you Lord Corlys. I came to bid you a goodnight for I am going to retire for the evening.”

"Goodnight Princess, I hope you have a restful sleep." The Sea Snake looked over at Daemon “Another cup prince Daemon?”

“No thank you Corlys. I will also retire for tonight.”

Corlys looked from one to the other and then stood.

“Your daughters are very sweet girls, both of them, Baela just requires a little more patience. I am sure everything will be better when they go to Dragonstone with you Daemon. Good rest, both of you.”

He finally left leaving Rhaenyra and Daemon alone in the hall.

“Will you accompany me to my chambers uncle?” the princess asked.

Silently Daemon took her arm into his own and the two left as well.

They stopped near the door to Rhaenyra’s chambers.

The windows let the light from the moonlight enter and bathed in it, the princess had an even more otherworldly look. Her hair shone like melted silver mixed with gold, and in the darkness, her eyes looked almost black while her skin looked like an expensive porcelain. She truly was the Realm’s Delight.

Daemon noted that her face was paler than usual.

“Are you feeling fine my niece? You are almost the colour of a sheet!”

Rhaenyra’s eyes met his.

“I tried telling you this morning… but you…”

“Tell me what?”

Daemon held her hands into his tighter.

“I am carrying your child uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.   
> What do you think Daemon's reaction is going to be?   
> We finally met the girls, Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys.   
> What's your favorite line from the chapter?


	14. DAEMON VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened uncle? Is there something you wish to tell me? I feel as if something is bothering you…”
> 
> His lilac eyes stared deeply into hers.
> 
> “Indeed, my pet, there is something you should know.”

Daemon VII

"You are carrying my child? Are you certain? Did you speak to Measter Gerardys?"

Rhaenyra noticed how confused and baffled Daemon looked.

"I still was not able to speak to Maester Gerardys, but I have little doubts that I am pregnant. All the signs are there uncle and they are the same as with my previous pregnancies.”

Rhaenyra was so happy that she grabbed his hands into hers and giggled like a little girl. The sound of her laugher felt like music for the rogue prince.

He returned her smile.

“This is just as a dream, a wonderful dream! My sweet princess, you have made me so happy! You are carrying my child! Our child! A beautiful babe with silver hair and purple eyes!”

The princess was pleased at how happy prince Daemon was. After all, she knew how her uncle had always longed for a son and how much he had suffered over the one he had recently lost. Though she wanted to give him a boy she had no way one knowing if her child was indeed a boy or if it was a girl.

Daemon lifted the princess into his arms and spin her around as he oft did to her when she was a small girl.

Rhaenyra had to make herself not to laugh too loudly for she feared she would wake someone.

When he caught her again in his arms, he gave her a passionate kiss.

Rhaenyra gasped for breath. Her lips were swollen and she was burning with desire.

_ Not here _ she thought to herself _It’s not right!_

“Uncle, can you please not do that again.”

“Are you asking me not to kiss you again? Because that is utterly impossible princess. Your lips call unto me like a siren calls a lost sailor.”

“Not only that. You can’t spin me around like that again.”

“Is that something that would harm our child?” the prince’s eyes were suddenly frightened.

“No, no. It’s just that, the hugging, and the spinning me around and the kissing… we could have awakened the entire castle. It’s not proper, Lord Corlys and Princess Rhaenys still mourn for the loss of their children. And it not them, your girls could appear…”

“I see… so you are sending me away then. Well if the time has come for me to leave you, I bid you a good night princess, and sweet dreams.”

Daemon’s eyes never left her.

Rhaenyra felt baffled. How could he not want to spend the night with her after… well everything?!

“You are leaving me?!” the princess asked like an angry little girl who had just been denied something.

“I am retiring to my chambers and allowing you to retire to yours, after all, you said it yourself princess that you wanted us to be discrete.”

“You are not leaving me! And I am not leaving you! I don’t want you to go to your rooms, I want you to stay with me and come into mine!”

The princess took his arms and pulled him closer.

He moved his face closer to hers, so close in fact Rhaenyra could felt his breath near her lips. His eyes looked deeply into hers.

“Is that an order from my sweet niece the Princess of Dragonstone?”

“You swore yourself to me remember uncle? This is the prince. You must obey my every wish!”

Rhaenyra opened the door to her chambers and pulled him inside.

“If all your wishes are like this one, I will gladly obey them.” Prince Daemon replied as he closed the door behind him.

They fell in bed while they were still wearing their clothes. 

Daemon stopped kissing her for a moment while they both regained their breath though his lips immediately moved to her neck while Rhaenyra’s hands tangled themselves on his silver hair.

As Rhaenyra gazed into his eyes, the prince felt something he had never felt before. It was as if her purple eyes were reading his soul.

The princess felt something change in the way he touched her as Daemon caressed her silver-gold curls with a special affection.

“What happened uncle? Is there something you wish to tell me? I feel as if something is bothering you…”

His lilac eyes stared deeply into hers.

“Indeed, my pet, there is something you should know.”

“What is it? I am beginning to worry; you are acting very unlike yourself!”

She studied his face as he continued to caress her face and trace her lips with the tips of his fingers.

“I love you Rhaenyra! I have loved you for many years, ever since you were only a child. I have always known you would be the woman who would change my life, but I didn’t want to admit it. I was foolish when I left you and I should have never done it!”

The princess’s eyes glowed with tears-

“I thought I had forgotten you uncle… I tried very hard not to think of you and I thought I had succeeded. When you came back though I…”

She paused for a moment to compose herself.

“I realized I was not whole without you Rhaenyra, I tried to approach you even before Laena died but…”

“I am not that kind of woman uncle. I would never get close to a married man, let alone one married to my best friend. I loved Laena with all my heart and she was like a true sister to me. When she was gone though… I could not control myself anymore.”

“I know my sweet princess, it’s only us now so you don’t have to control yourself anymore.”

The rogue prince took the princess into his arms making her feel like a child again. The little girl she had been once with her silver and gold braids and her easy smile.

When he kissed her again, Rhaenyra felt something more than just passion in his kiss. It was something stronger that made her heart beat frantically inside her chest.

His eyes remained on her as if he wanted permission. She on the other hand could not move her gaze from him.

Daemon’s left hand moved from her neck to her face keeping her in place while his right hand was already under her dress touching her elegant legs.

Rhaenyra held her breath when she felt his hand between her legs. His fingers brushed against her sensitive skin before she felt one of them entering her.

“Gods my princess, you are soaked! Are you thinking of me inside you Rhaenyra?” he asked teasing her.

She bit her lip and kept her eyes on him.

The prince loved how willing and ready for him she always was.

“I need you inside me uncle.” She said letting her own hand fall to his manhood “Please…!

“How can I deny a goddess such as yourself my little dragon? But first, I wish to see you… all of you. You are wearing far too many clothes Rhaenyra.”

"You too, uncle!" the princess replied helping him to remove his cloak and his shirt, throwing the garments to the side.

She then took a step back and removed her dress and her smallclothes revealing her nakedness. The prince’s hands ran over her breasts and teased her erect nipples. He then kneeled before her kissing her stomach and going downwards until his face was between her legs.

He pushed her gently towards the bed and parted her legs further.

Rhaenyra felt his tongue touching her womanhood. She moaned in both pleasure and frustration at the excruciating slow pace Daemon used as he rolled his tongue alongside her folds.

“Uncle…”

His movements were so slow the princess almost begged him to go faster. As if reading her mind, Daemon increased his speed and moved his mouth over to the little bundle of flesh above her opening nipping and sucking at it until she was left panting.

She closed her thight around his head as the waved of pleasure build up in her core and she felt her body shaking with every one of Daemon’s movements. Her breath was ragged, and she pressed herself into his mouth. When her release finally came, she shouted his name loudly, throwing her head back.

Daemon lifted his head and stared at her.

“Quiet my pet, or do you want to wake up the entire castle?”

Rhaenyra blushed.

“I didn’t mean to…”

He gave her an amused smirk.

The princess pulled him to her.

“Don’t stop uncle! I need you inside of me! Please!”

His eyes were dark with desire. In one swift movement he removed the rest of his clothes and freed his manhood.

She felt his length pressing against her entrance and then filling her.

Rhaenyra wrapped one leg around his hip and smiled at how similar it was to riding her dragon.

Prince Daemon’s hands moved to her breasts caressing them and teasing her nipples until she was gasping once more. His hips moved into hers as his cocked moved in and out of her.

He then grabbed her hips and increased his speed. Their eyes met once more, dark with passion, hers almost black in the dim light of her chambers.

Their releases came at the same time.

Daemon had to support his weight not to fall over Rhaenyra. After he removed himself from her, he fell on her side.

The princess smiled and moved closer to him, laying her head in his chest. She fell asleep almost immediately while the prince gently stocked her hair.

_ You were right Corlys, here lies the only woman who can be my match. If she can control me as you think or not, that is another matter, though I must admit my cock obeys her blindly. So much so that my manhood cannot even think about bedding another that not her… and my son grows in her. _

__

He was sure their child was a boy.

_ We must return to Dragonstone. I plan to take the girl to wife and this time not even you my dear brother Viserys shall stop me! _

The next day the sound of seagulls awakened the prince. The birds were flying madly over the seas of Driftmark fighting for their meal.

_ Damn Corlys! Did you have to give us rooms so close to where the damn seagulls hunt?! _

__

He looked around the bed searching for Rhaenyra, yet the princess was nowhere in sight.

Getting off from bed he searched for his clothes and found them discarded on the floor reminding him of their night of passion.

Daemon stood in front od the window and noticed the clouds that covered the horizon. He dressed quickly and left his rooms going to the small hall where he found the Sea Snake.

“Good Morning Corlys. Can you tell me where my daughters are? I expected to find them here breaking their fast with you.”

“Your daughters are with the princess your niece who carries around her neck a love bite I take was made by you.”

“I don’t know what you mean old friend!”

The prince tried to avoid that particular conversation. The Sea Snake would not have it and he pressed the subject.

“Don’t insult my intelligence! I know you are taking your niece to bed. As I told you yesterday, you better marry her and not some other wretched woman!”

“Corlys I assure you that nothing ever happened between Rhaenyra and I while Laena lived…”

“While I wouldn’t put that past you, I know the princess and she would never betray my daughter in such a way. I also happen to know her father and you best make sure Viserys will not accept your relationship!”

“Oh, trust me, he will. At first, he will be angry of course, but when he learns he is to acquire a new grandson he will forgive us both. He will be so happy he will forget the wedding. I know my brother well and he forgives Rhaenyra everything.”

Daemon sat at the table.

“But I will keep your advice at heart old friend, which I am sure it’s better than your food choices. Gods Baela was right! The food you serve is awful!”

The prince pushed the plate away from him. Corlys looked almost offended.

“It’s cuttlefish! They release their ink so that the waters become blurred and they can escape their predators!”

Daemon shrugged and smiled.

“Well after such a delightful breakfast I best be on my way and get my dragons ready.”

Lord Corlys stared at the prince.

“The blood that runs through your daughters’ veins binds us as did your marriage with my daughter Laena, and I love you more than a mere friend Daemon, but I love the princess more. Don’t hurt her Daemon, or else…”

“Or else what Corlys?”

“You best hurry with your plans for be sure that some things will happen soon enough.”

Daemon left but he could not help but wonder what Corlys meant by his last words. He had not taken more than a few steps into the hallway when he heard the sound of light feet behind him.

“So, you are still here! I was sure you would sneak away last night!”

“Why would I sneak away? I am your father not a thief!”

The prince looked annoyed at Baela, who stared at him while she had her little hands of her hips.

"It wouldn't be the first time!"

"I don’t need a child’s permission to leave!”

“Good! I wouldn’t give it to you! And you told me again you’re my father though I can’t see why since I don’t care!”

“Baela was looking for you papa, the last time you left.”

Rhaena tried to justify her sister’s words though Baela’s face was red with anger.

"Baela what did we talked about just today?”

"I apologize, Aunt Rhaenyra! I won’t speak like this again…”

The little girl grabbed Rhaenyra’s hand and lowered her head. Daemon was surprised at the change in his little daughter's behaviour.

_ No doubt my little Dragon knows how to train children! _

"Well, uncle, I think we should leave before noon."

"I agree, my sweet niece, the clouds on the horizon may bring a storm with them."

"Are we going on a boat to Dragonstone aunt Rhaenyra?" asked Rhaena with a smile who had already packed her things for the journey well before dawn.

"No, my sweet princess, we will fly!"

The two girls celebrated frantically.

"Are you sure about this, my little dragon? Especially after the news you told me last night. I want our new little one to be safe.”

Rhaenyra turned to him.

“I will do now what I do every day and I will keep fulfilling my duties until the time comes for me to go into bed. But until that day comes uncle, rest assure that I will be riding as often as I care for. And I am not only talking about Syrax.”

Rhaenyra mischievously smiled which he could not help but return. Luckily for him she had no intention of ceasing to do what brought her, and him, pleasure.

She brushed her hand against his as she walked past him and winked.

“I will take Baela with me on Syrax and Moondancer can follow us.”

“Then I will take Rhaena with me on Caraxes. But what about their things?”

"Lord Corlys will bring them to Dragonstone by ship and princess Rhaenys will follow. They want to go for a quick visit so they may see the boys.”

The princess left with the girls to meet Princess Rhaenys.

_ Cuttlefish ... They leave their ink and blur the water! _

__

It made him think of his fat brother sitting on the Iron Throne. The rogue prince laughed as he came into the outer courtyard of High Tide where he found Caraxes.

“It’s a good day-old friend! Actually, a great day! The obstacles for my throne are dwindling and soon I shall be a father!”

Caraxes looked at the prince with his red eyes and then looked at Syrax.

"There’s definitely something going on between you two!”

The Blood Wyrm gently nuzzled against Syrax neck though his red eyes never left Daemon’s.

> _ Best to get to Dragonstone soon and search for some eggs… apparently Rhaenyra isn’t the only female to have claimed a mate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end. 
> 
> What are your thoughts Mainly about the relationship between Lord Corlys and Rogue Prince? 
> 
> What's your favorite moment? 
> 
> Personally, I love the meetings of Baela with Prince Daemon But this time I loved Daemon's confession in Rhaenyra 🖤  
> The next chapter will soon be near you, and I promise a lot more action.


	15. Viserys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope I am doing the right thing Aemma… I know Rhaenyra is still angry with me and those filthy rumours that have been spread about her three princes trouble me so… and now her uncle… The people must love and respect their future Queen!

Viserys I

It was almost dawn. The source of light on the Chamber of the Small Council was the pale fire of the torches that burned throughout the night.

The king was siting on his usual chair next to that of Lord Lyonel Strong, his Hand. His eyes were red from the sleepless night, with dark shadows forming bellow them that contrasted with his pale skin.

He read and reread the message that had arrived for his Hand from Harrenhal. Lord Lyonel had red it too, and he was far from pleased.

“My daughter is the Princess of Dragonstone my dear Lord Strong. The title gives her the right to decide what happens in her own lands and household without having to consult with me. That is the point of her title, to grant her an opportunity to rule on her own, so I hardly see why this is an important enough matter to keep us both from our beds for more than half the night!”

Lord Lyonel did not appear to agree with Viserys. The discontent was well present on his face.

He had awakened the king through his sleep once the message had reached him from his oldest son and heir Ser Harwin.

“Your son says it himself Lord Strong that his bride may not be a great beauty but that she is pleasant enough, so you need not worry. I am sure this will prove to be a most successful match my Lord!”

“You are right my king. And yet, my son was a faithful servant of the princess. He was by her side for many years, protecting her and biding to her every wish, and how did she choose to reward his loyal service? By dismissing him as if he was nothing more than a low-born servant! This is beneath our great family!”

“You know of the great love I have for you Lord Lyonel, but I urge you to not forget you are speaking about my daughter! Rhaenyra is a smart and wise woman. If she dismissed your son in such a way, she must have had her reasons. Furthermore, giving your son a good woman to marry is by no means a punishment. If the gods are good, then certainly you will have grandchildren of your own and soon. My daughter did a kindness unto you.”

Viserys smiled.

“I promise you that men our age will never know a greater joy in life than this. The happiest moment of my life was when my daughter became a mother. When I held her little Jacaerys in my arms for the first time I felt as if I was a young man of twenty again!”

“I must apologize for my words my King, and for the trouble I have caused unto you. I would however ask for permission to go to Harrenhal and to absent from court for a while. I wish to meet my new daughter and to speak with my son.”

“You serve me and the Realm too well Lord Strong. Feel free to spend as much time with them as you wish and please send my love and best wishes to your son and his wife. I will wait eagerly for your return.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I promise I will soon be back at King’s Landing and resume my duties.”

Both king and Hand stood. Lord Strong gave Viserys his hand to shake but the king would have none of it. He pulled the tall man for a hug and embraced him as a brother.

Lord Lyonel was already by the door with his personal guards next to him, when he turned to Viserys once more.

“My King, there is something else you ought to know.”

Viserys looked upon Lord Strong.

“My son also informed me that your brother Prince Daemon is in Dragonstone…”

Memories of what had transpired between the prince and princess hung between the two men. Viserys still remembered the arrogant way Daemon had asked for Rhaenyra’s hand in marriage and the rage on Lord Strong’s face when he urged the king to condemn his younger brother to death for deflowering the princess.

_ Daemon changed and Rhaenyra did as well. They married other people and had children, all that remains between them now is the natural affection of a niece and an uncle. _ Viserys told himself. Or at least, that was what he chose to believe.

It was easier to believe that.

" Daemon is my brother, Lord Strong. He mourns the loss of his wife. Rhaenyra mourns the loss of her husband Ser Laenor. It is only natural that they take comfort in each other. They were always close to each other ever since Rhaenyra was a child.”

“Mayhaps that is what worries me Your Grace… I have not forgotten what happened the last time you quarrelled with your brother. And allow me to be so bold as to say that their closeness then was what you argued against the reports of them spending so much time alone. And, with all due respect, they are once again alone… and free.”

Viserys was silent.

Lord Lyonel gave one las bow and left, the doors closing behind him.

The king was left most troubled with his Hand’s parting words.

Viserys once again grabbed the letter that had arrived from Harrenhal a few hours ago and red the last part once more.

“Ever since the princess returned to Dragonstone, after Ser Laenor’s funeral, that her uncle prince Daemon spends every hour in her company, and they are seldom seen apart. Everyone whispers of this, from the guards, to the servants on the kitchens.” The letter red.

_ Daemon may be an expert warrior and a man of intelligence, but he is not a man to be trusted. I love him as dearly as I can, he is my brother and the same blood that runs in his veins runs in my own, but I don’t want him near my daughter… _

_ Rhaenyra would never do anything without my permission. And surely the years have taught her the true nature of her uncle.  _ The king thought trying to reassure himself.

_ And yet, she is stubborn and passionate, and she is very much aware of her own person. When she puts something on her mind it is almost impossible to stop her from doing it… Gods help me, oft I think she is more Daemon than any child born from me and her mother should be. _

_ Perchance I can still do something to prevent something more serious to happen between her uncle and her. _

__

“Ser Erryk Cargyll” the king summoned.

The knight bowed.

“You are to leave for Dragonstone in the morrow. With Ser Harwin dismissed from my daughter’s service I wish you to take his place and to protect her and her children.”

“Yes, my king. You have my word I will serve the princess as faithfully as I serve you.”

“I am not done Ser. I have another task I require of you. You will also inform me of everything that goes on in the Castle and any whisper that you may hear regarding my daughter. You are also bided to pay close attention to any follies my brother may prepare.”

“Yes my king. It will be done as you command.”

With a bow, Ser Erryk Cargyll left to prepare for the journey.

_ I hope I am doing the right thing Aemma… I know Rhaenyra is still angry with me and those filthy rumours that have been spread about her three princes trouble me so… and now her uncle… The people must love and respect their future Queen! _

__

The king finally went to his rooms accompanied by the men of the Kingsguard. The first lights already seen in the skies.

As he entered his apartments he found his queen awaiting for him in bed.

“Where have you been all night Viserys?! What matter was of such importance to keep you awake for so many hours?! I think I am entitled to know”

Alicent was wearing a green robe and her dark hair fell freely framing her pale slender face. It was so rare for her to wear it down these days. Viserys had missed it, for it reminded him of the once happy and clever girl he had fallen for and less of the bitter and ambitious woman she had become over the years.

“It was a matter concerning my daughter, and that is all you need to know. And I think it best Alicent if you left this issues to be handled by me and you occupy yourself more with your own children.”

“I just wanted to say…”

Viserys interrupted her.

“The issue is settled so you need not worry. Now please no more talk. I am feeling very tired, since as you said I have not slept a thing. I need rest.”

The king noted Alicent’s face was red with anger, yet she kept quiet.

He was tired of the rivalry between his wife and his daughter…

As he closed his eyes he found himself remembering Rhaenyra’s mother Aemma and a memory he had a few days before they wed.

He had taken her for a walk in the Dragonpit to show her the dragons for his cousin had never seen one before. He was but six and ten and she still a child of one and ten though already very beautiful. Aemma had been a little afraid as she approached the dragons.

“Viserys, what do dragons it?” she had asked with the sweet voice of a naïve girl.

“Whatever they want my dear.” He had replied smiling “Whatever they want.”

He then remembered Rhaenyra’s own wedding to Laenor Velaryon just before he felt his eyelids heavy and sleep came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favorite chapter has come to an end.  
> I felt strange feelings as I was writing, the reactions of Viserys are more of a simple man who loves his daughter and worries about her future. 
> 
> I await your comments, I hope you enjoy the chapter 🖤


	16. Rhaenyra VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenyra was surprised when Daemon got off from their bed and knelt before her, taking her hands into his own.
> 
> His eyes met hers and she felt her heart pounding inside her chest.

Rhaenyra VI

"Will we be in Dragonstone soon, aunt Rhaenyra? I can't wait to see the Dragons and see my cousins again, especially Jace! "

Baela was with Rhaenyra on Syrax's back. Her yellow dragon had behaved accordingly in the presence of the young girl and she had made no protest when Rhaenyra climbed with her uncle’s daughter.

The princess had placed Baela in front of her so the girl was better protected during the journey.

“We'll be home very soon my sweet. And I know my boys are very eager to see you again as well. I'm very happy that our family will be united at last!"

“Can we go now?” she asked.

Baela looked over at her father’s dragon and then back to Rhaenyra.

“Can we race Syrax against Caraxes? I bet that we can get to Dragosntone faster then them!”

Rhaenyra smiled.

“You best believe Syrax has beat Caraxes many times. But today we can’t race them my sweet. There’s a storm coming and our priority must be to reach Dragonstone safely.”

The princess pointed towards the horizon and showed her niece where the dark clouds were growing.

“I am afraid father. I don’t think I should be behind you… I don’t feel very safe. Look aunt Rhaenyra placed Baela in front of her.” Rhaena complained.

“Damn it, do you think I am one of your nannies or a wet-nurse? I am a knight. I have killed thousands of man and I have ruled as King of the Stepstones and the Narrow Sea. I have no idea how to fly with a toddler!”

“He is the worst father in the world Rhaena, pay him no mind!”

Rhaenyra couldn’t help but to giggle at Baela’s remark.

“Stay here while I go over and help your father. And you best behave Syrax, you are responsible for Baela’s safety so no snapping at her my little lady!”

Syrax gazed at Rhaenyra letting some smoke escape her nostrils. She did lower her head as a sign that she would behave, so the princess felt confident enough to leave Baela with her.

She got of her dragon’s back and moved over to help her uncle secure Rhaena to Caraxes.

“Well uncle it’s not that hard. If you tie Rhaena in front of you rather than on your back, she will be safer since your body will protect her and she can lean on you. They might be toddlers, but they are yours and you should try and get closer to them.”

“Should I breastfeed them too while I am at it?” the prince angrily asked, his eyes becoming dark with anger.

“Gods you are taxing! Why did I allow myself to fall pregnant with your child?”

“Because you couldn’t resist me my little dragon. Or do I need to remind you my niece of all the times I have given you pleasure?”

"You would do well to recall uncle that I have given you just as much pleasure as you gave me. But perhaps it’s best I remind you of that tonight when you are alone again.”

Rhaenyra saw the lustful gaze that Daemon threw her and a cunning smile appeared on her beautiful face.

“It appears that once again uncle the big bad dragon has been lost for words…”

After Rhaena was properly seated in Caraxes and secured, Rhaenyra returned to mount her yellow dragon who was patiently waiting for her. With a crack of her whip Syrax spread her wings and took to the skies.

“Fly my little lady, fly!”

Baela called her small dragon as well.

“Moondancer, come follow us.” The girl ordered and the green dragon spread her wings and followed Rhaenyra’s Syrax to the skies shrieking happily.

Rhaenyra enjoyed the cold air on her face and so did Baela who smiled throughout the journey. They flew quite high letting the clouds pass through them much to the awe of the little girl.

They heard Caraxes shriek and Syrax soon shrieked back at him.

The two dragons landed safely on the outer courtyard of Dragonstone and their riders soon dismounted them.

“It seems we have no winners today my sweet niece. A pity because I was already dreaming about the spoils.”

“When we ride with children best not to race one another. And the dragons know the same. As for the spoils, maybe we can speak about them later tonight…”

The prince smiled, his eyes never leaving Rhaenyra. They were both eager to be alone with each other and away from prying eyes.

“Rhaena, look! Dragons!”

Baela called her sister, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

Much to the Rhaenyra and Daemon’s surprise Silverwing and Vermithor approached their own dragons.

Silverwing came close to Moondancer and she pressed her snout against the little green dragon, and it was then that it hit her.

Moondancer had been Silverwing’s egg!

Baela giggled before calling Moondancer to her.

“Welcome home my girls, I hope you feel welcomed here and that you may be even happier here than you were at Driftmark.”

Vermithor and Silverwing took to the skies as Rhaenyra’s sons, Maester Gerardys and their garrison at Dragonstone gathered in the courtyard to welcome them.

The three princes ran to Rhaenyra’s arms and she embraced and kissed each of them.

Rhaena and Baela looked a little shy at first as they looked from their own father to their cousins.

“Jace, Luke, Joffrey, go and greet your cousins. As I have said they will be living with us from now on. Our family is reunited!” Rhaenyra told them with a smile.

After they said their hellos Rhaenyra told them to find septa Meryl so she could show them to their new rooms.

“New rooms? Mother do you mean…”

“You will be staying on the lower floor of the Sea Dragon Tower from now on, and so will your cousins. You will have bigger rooms there.”

“What about me mother?” little Joffrey asked.

“I fear you are still far too young Joffrey. You will have to stay close to me for the time being.”

“It isn’t fair…” her son complained again.

“You will also have new rooms Joffrey.” Rhaenyra assured him.

“I will? Can I have Jace and Luke’s old room.”

The princess nodded and she smiled as her children and the twins, well past their initial embarrassment towards each other, were happily hugging and already starting to plan they will do for fun.

Daemon also smiled.

She suddenly remembered something and turned to her faithful Maester.

“Maester Gerardys, I have need of your services.”

The man bowed and Rhaenyra followed him to his tower whist Daemon and their children left for the great hall.

They took their seats as the servants brought over some cakes and sweets for them.

After a while Jacaerys turned to the prince breaking the silence.

“Is mother sick uncle Daemon?” he asked, “She must feel unwell if she needs Maester Gerardys…”

The boy looked concerned and so did his brothers.

“If something happens to aunt Rhaenyra Moondancer and I are out of here!” Baela said looking over to her father.

Prince Daemon rolled his eyes.

“Be my guest, no one will stop you.”

“There is no need for any of you to worry.” The princess said suddenly appearing with Maester Gerardys by her side.

“I am not sick nor unwell. Maester Gerardys confirmed my suspicions. I am with child.”

The boys and Rhaena all looked very excited.

“A baby!” Rhaena proclaimed, her purple eyes shining. “I can’t believe it! It will be just as having a doll but better! Can I help pick the name aunt Rhaenyra?”

“We will take care of him and carry him with us everywhere!” Jacaerys said and his younger brothers nodded.

Baela remained silent. She looked over to Rhaenyra and then to prince Daemon.

“I guess I will have to grant you permission to marry aunt Rhaenyra. But I will keep my eye on you! And of course, I will help take care of the baby, with that father he will need all the help from us he could get. Trust me I know!” Baela looked over at her aunt and sister, “And I also want to help choose the name…”

The two princesses went over to Rhaenyra and embraced her. Rhaena’s face turned to her.

“Should I call you mom?”

Rhaena’s words caught Rhaenyra by surprised. She looked over at Daemon who had little Joffrey in his arms.

“Your mother will always be with you my sweet Rhaena, be it in your thoughts or your dreams. I loved her dearly as well and I know what a great woman she was and far from me to want to take her place. You can continue to calm me aunt but I want you to know I love you as if you were my own, and you can come to me with anything, just as you would with your mother.”

“She used to appear in my dreams,” Baela said “But ever since you came, I have not dreamt of her anymore. I think she knows you are taking care of us know and she has no need to come anymore.” She finished with a smiled.

“Those are some very grown words for a very little girl.” Rhaenyra told her niece.

Baela embraced her tightly.

A few hours later the princess was lying next to prince Daemon who was running his hands through her silver-gold hair.

“Where have you been all afternoon uncle? And why did you take those two knights with you?”

“I was going with them to the caves near the beaches of Dragonstone, and I have some news for you. Your little lady isn’t so little anymore.”

Rhaenyra sat up supporting herself with her elbows.

“If you are talking of Syrax I will have you know I don’t appreciate those types of comments about her!”

“Well like it or not, I think she and my Caraxes are closer than you care to admit because we found a clutch of eggs in the cave. Congratulations princess, your little Syrax became a mother!”

“It must be a sign from the gods,” the princess said “The fact that Syrax laid a clutch of eggs so close to when I found out about my pregnancy. Our son will be a true dragon! We must choose a beautiful egg for him!”

“We will my princess. But first, we must deal with an urgent matter.”

Rhaenyra was surprised when Daemon got off from their bed and knelt before her, taking her hands into his own.

His eyes met hers and she felt her heart pounding inside her chest.

“Well my little dragon, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yet another chapter has come to an end, and we are one step closer to marrying the princess with Rogue Prince..   
> I especially love the reactions of the children after Rhaenyra's announcement about her pregnancy.   
> But Prince Daemon is nominated for Father of the Year award! 😂 
> 
> What was your favorite moment?   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll see you soon 😘♥️


	17. Rhaenyra VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn’t choose then, but now I can choose. You said it yourself that your former marriage was based on friendship and mutual need. Well, I am not interested in your friendship, I have my ladies to be my friends, and if the child inside me makes me have to marry it certainly doesn’t have to be you. Any fool would serve just as well and trust me that many would cut off an arm to take me to wife.”

Rhaenyra VII

The princess sat on the bed silent and till. Her hair fell around her in rebellious silver-gold waves and her eyes looked pitch black as she attempted to held back the tears from falling.

Daemon took her hands into his own.

“Are you feeling well my little dragon? Should I call Maester Gerardys? You are giving me cause to worry!”

She took a deep breath.

“I am well uncle. I just… I wasn’t expecting you to ask this of me.” The princess looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. “I wonder if this was how you asked Laena to marry you.”

The prince could not believe what he was hearing.

“I am on my knees in front of you like a peasant during a hearing. I have asked you to be my wife and I have declared my love for you and all that you can say is to ask me if I did the same for Laena? Are you serious Rhaenyra, or is this some jest?”

He remained where he was as he awaited her answer.

“Pardon me if some of your actions over the years have made me weary of you and your love declarations. After all, correct me if I am mistaken but you tried to seduce me whilst still married to Laena, when you returned to Westeros! So I wish to know if this was what you did to her. Gave her some grand gesture and then betrayed her, or at least attempted to, after you were wed!”

Daemon ignored her claim knowing the truth of it.

“This is preposterous. Most women would have already said yes and fallen to their knees to pleasure me with their mouths.”

“I am no ordinary woman uncle. Much less the sort you are accustomed to. I am Rhaenyra Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone and the great-granddaughter of two monarchs from both sides. I am the blood of the dragon and I carry your child inside me. The least I deserve is to know the truth to your intentions!”

“You look like an angry little goddess, which makes me just want to pull that silly nightgown you insist on wearing from you, throw you in the mattress and make you yell my name to the gods.”

The princess’s mouth fell open and her cheeks turned a bright red colour.

“Back to the matter at hand, will you marry me my pet?”

It was the princess’s turn to ignore him.

“Did you love her? Laena?”

Daemon raised an eyebrow. It became clear he was not going to be able to avoid her questions. He sat next to her on the bed.

“Laena was a beautiful girl. King and adventurous. She loved to laugh and fly. She gave me Baela and Rhaena and she was a good mother to them but…”

The prince took a deep breath and looked at Rhaenyra.

“She was not enough. She was a good friend, and I took her to my bed often, and I cared for her in a way, but I never loved her. Our marriage was one of convenience for both parts. I needed heirs and she wanted a better husband than that Braavosi suitor, a foolish boy with high notions of himself and without half a cooper in his pocket. What Laena loved more than anything in the world was her freedom and she would only marry someone who gave her that.”

“And… answering your question. I never asked her to marry me. I asked her father Lord Corlys for her hand. What else was I to do then? You were already married Rhaenyra and at that point you had two sons of your own and you hadn’t replied to my letters in years. You had moved on and so did I have to move on.”

“You chose your marriage uncle. I never got to chose mine.”

Rhaenyra stood from the bed and walked over to the windows staring into the dark night.

“My father and his council imposed me this marriage and I was powerless to say no. He threatened to have me disinherited if I refused.”

She studied one of the rings in her hands.

“I couldn’t choose then, but now I can choose. You said it yourself that your former marriage was based on friendship and mutual need.Well, I am not interested in your friendship, I have my ladies to be my friends, and if the child inside me makes me have to marry it certainly doesn’t have to be you. Any fool would serve just as well and trust me that many would cut off an arm to take me to wife.”

Her remark angered Daemon.

“So, tell me, what should I marry you for?”

“I have already told you that marriage for me is like slavery. But marrying you won’t make a difference. I am already a slave to my love for you.”

The prince closed the space between them and pulled her to his arms again kissing her.

“I will give you what I gave no other woman that I wedded before. I give you my love Rhaenyra. My heart is yours and only yours, it has been for almost a decade and it never ceased to be yours. Not even when we were apart.”

His hands fell to her still lean stomach.

“And this child you carry in you. This babe that we made together, means more to me than you could ever know.”

She placed her hands over his and smiled.

“I love him dearly too uncle. And I do believe he will be a boy.” 

Her eyes met his.

“I love you uncle. I have loved you ever since I was a small girl. I was broken when you left but now you are finally with me again. Promise me you won’t leave ever again! I want to be close to you for the rest of my life!”

“I will never leave you again Rhaenyra. And I will stand by your side whenever you need me... Though I must request that I am excused from your side during the boring hearings you have.”

She laughed.

“Uncle!”

“How am I to blame? Every time I am near you my little dragon I want to take you into my arms and kiss you until your lips are bruised while I touch every part of you… in the hearings not only am I not allowed to do so, but I must also hear endless complaints from the peasants.”

Rhaenyra smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“If you want to take me, this is the right time. So, what is holding you back now, my big bad dragon?” she teased.

“I still need my answer.”

She pressed her lips to his and let her hands trail his naked torso.

“It’s yes! Now stop talking uncle. I don’t want words I want deeds. If your tongue proclaims your love for me than I desire your body to show me that love.”

Her hands touched his engorged manhood and he gasped.

“I want to feel you inside me. It has been hours since the last time!”

“More like an hour maximum. But I am a slave to your commands just as much as my cock is a slave to your hands.”

Removing her hands from him, Daemon carried her back to the bed and took her nightgown away with one swift movement and threw it across the toom.

He gently pushed her to the bed and knelt before her once more.

She was about to protest when she felt Daemon, prince Daemon Targaryen, the proud warrior and dangerous man, kissing her toes. He moved to her elegant feet, to her legs and she gasped as she felt his mouth between her thighs, where he pleasured her until she climaxed and screamed his name.

Rhaenyra was still panting when his lips met hers and he caressed her breasts, made more sensitive because of her pregnancy.

His lilac eyes gazed into hers as he continued to touch her, and she felt as the young girl of five and ten she had been when he had first taken her to his bed.

She pulled him for another searing kiss and when they parted, she climbed over him and sat next to his length.

“I think this pregnancy transformed you into a real dragon princess. I never knew you to be this wild and insatiable before.” He said placing his hands behind his head.

“And you best remember it uncle and something else” her hand ran up and down his manhood as she spoke and he gasped in surprise, “I am insatiable, and I don’t share! Anything! Ever! And I will certainly not share you!”

Before he could answer she mounted him.

“You are mine now…” she whispered.

And before the prince could say some witty remark, she did what she often did with Syrax, and took him for a ride.

Some time later they both lay together. Daemon held Rhaenyra in his arms and marvelled at her beauty. Her silver gold hair that fell everywhere, her purple eyes and her face, more perfect than any he had ever seen.

She truly was the Realm’s Delight; he could not help but think as he held her in his arms.

“I have decided that I wont attend hearings tomorrow uncle. I want to spend my day in bed with you so we can make up for lost time before our babe is born.”

“I must say this is without a doubt the best decision you ever made as Princess of Dragonstone.”

Rhaenyra looked at him with a serious face and he pretended to be half asleep.

“I am beginning to regret what I just said…”

“Don’t worry Rhaenyra,” Daemon replied, “I promise to give you a day that will make you forget about every peasant you have in this island.”

It was almost noon when they heard a knock on the door. Their first interruption of the day.

Daemon and Rhaenyra were still on the bed, both of them naked, and playing a game of cyvasse.

The prince had been giving her hints up until the moment where he suddenly lost.

“I know how to move my pieces uncle, you taught me this game long ago and fortunately I have not forgotten the rules. But now sadly you lost as your King is dead.”

The knocking on the door caught them by surprised though Daemon was more than ready to tell whomever it was to get lost when Rhaenyra stopped him.

“We can’t just send them away. The children might be in need of something.”

“That’s precisely what servants are for but have it your way.”

Ser Robert Quince Castellan of Dragonstone was behind the door along with two guards. His fat, red face seemed particularly serious.

“I apologize for the interruption princess, but Ser Erryk Cargill is in the castle, waiting for your pleasure. According to what he told us, he comes here under the King’s commands.”

The princess was confused as she looked over at her uncle who seemed most angry at the mention of Viserys.

“Tell him to wait for me in the Throne Room Ser Robert, I will be there shortly.”

Rhaenyra summoned two maids to help her dress and was surprise to see Daemon was also dressing himself.

“Where are you going uncle? I thought any issues of the realm bored you and that you would want to stay here. You never accompany me willingly and without me requesting your company first…”

“Indeed, my pet, still I confess myself curious as to what is the cause for the presence of a knight of the Kingsguard at Dragonstone per your father’s command.”

“I fear we will not like the answer…” Rhaenyra said.

They arrived in the Throne Room arm in arm.

Daemon could not help but remember the night he had been so pleasantly surprised by a very naked Rhaenyra waiting for him in the throne of Dragonstone, wearing nothing but one of his gold cloaks.

Ser Erryk was there and he knelt before the princess as she sat upon the Throne, presenting his sword to her.

“Your grace. I stand here to pledge my services to you as commanded by His Grace King Viserys.”

“Rise Ser Erryk.” Rhaenyra ordered from her throne. “Tell me good ser, and why as my father ordered you to come here and to serve under my pleasure.”

“His Grace bid me take Ser Harwin Strong’s place by your side as your sworn shield.”

Daemon was the one to speak.

“And how should you know that Ser Harwin has left his place by my niece’s side if that information is not common knowledge?”

“My prince, Ser Harwin sent a message from Harrenhal to his father Lord Strong. And the Hand informed the king your brother.”

Rhaenyra looked at her uncle and saw the anger in his face.

“Ser Harwin should not have done so. As princess of Dragonstone and the king’s daughter, I am the one who ought to inform my father when I see fit to do so. In any case I don’t see the necessity of sending you to me so quickly without consulting me first Ser Erryk. Luckily, we are not at war, and I am in no immediate danger. The garrison here at Dragonstone is a powerful one and I have my uncle by my side if I ever require protection.”

Rhaenyra twisted a ring on her index finger as she spoke.

“I find it odd that my father would lose such a competent soldier and member of his Kinsguard to give it to me, who have no need. Why is he so concerned, and what is the rush? Tell me this Ser Erryk, for if you wish to serve me, you would know I won’t allow you to keep things from me.”

“My princess, what I know of is that Lord Lyonel awakened his Grace during the night with a letter from Ser Harwin. In him, he said that he was made to marry and that he was dismissed from your services. Lord Lyonel was less than pleased though His Grace informed him that as princess of Dragonstone you have the power to decide such matches in your household. In any case, the Hand bid leave to go to Harrenhal and speak to his son and your father the king allowed him.”

Ser Erryk looked over at the princess.

“And something else…”

Rhaenyra and Daemon exchanged a look.

“Go on Ser.” Rhaenyra commanded.

“Ser Harwin also stated in the letter that prince Daemon has been in Dragonstone since Ser Laenor’s funeral and that he has been with you at all times. He also expressed concerns in the letter that your relationship was of an… inappropriate nature… His Grace dismissed such claims saying it is only natural for you and the prince to seek solace with each other in this time of grief and that you have always been close. He asked me to come and…”

“Yes Ser Erryk, what more did my blessed brother ask of you?”

“Speak the truth Ser Erryk.” Rhaenyra commanded with a serious face. “You are bound to serve me now.”

“He bid me to observe the relationship between you and the prince, and to inform him of anything inappropriate between you…” he confessed.

“Your truth and honesty is most valued Ser Erryk. You are a true knight. Let it be known you will have a place of honour at my household. But now, I request that you go and rest after your journey.”

With a deep bow, the knight left the Throne Room.

No longer had the doors closed when Rhaenyra stood-

“Damn him! Why can’t he leave me alone?!” Rhaenyra almost screamed as tears fell from her face.

“Have I not obeyed him?! I even had to marry some sword swallower that preferred to be with man rather than in my company! Is it so bad that I try to be happy with the man I always loved, the man I was forbidden me to marry, now that I am a widow!?”

Daemon feared she would awake half the castle with her screams.

“Calm down Rhaenyra. You are a member of the royal family, heir to the throne and future Queen of Westeros. It is not such a tragedy that you have a member of the Kingsguard to protect you. After all, all of them will serve you one day.”

She turned to him most wrath.

“Are you mocking me?! What you call protection I call control. No, no, no! Spying! He sent a spy to keep me under watch! I…”

Rhaenyra had to steady herself as she felt her ears closing.

“Are you alright? Princess you are paler than I ever saw you!”

“I…”

She wanted to say that she was not feeling well, alas the words were stuck in her throat.

All Rhaenyra could manage was to take another step towards him before his arms moved to take hold of her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter has come to an end.  
> I love the moment when Daemon and Rhaenyra talk about Laena, and we finally know one of the members of the Princess ' Queensguard.  
> What was your favorite moment? 
> 
> What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Alsο what would you like to see next?
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'll see you soon with the new chapter 💙 😘


	18. Daemon VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when a man tries to be honoured, other men make him throw honour aside because of their villainy… this is a world that makes any King Jaehaerys become a King Maegor. Luckily for me, I never wanted to be like my grandfather in the first place.

Daemon VII

"Rhaenyra?! Are you well? Talk to me please!”

Daemon held the princess of Dragonstone in his arms. She was cold and motionless, and she did not respond to his voice or his touch.

“GUARDS! TAKE MAESTER GERARDYS TO THE PRINCESS’S APARTMENTS IMMEDIATELY!” the prince yelled at the top of his lungs.

He carried Rhaenyra and took her to her private chambers, where he laid her carefully on the bed.

She was scarily pale, so much so that her colour reminded him of Laena a few minutes before she departed this world.

_ No… please. This cannot happen! Not again! Rhaenyra was always so strong and so full of life... please don’t allow me to lose her and another son! _

Maester Gerardys soon arrived at the room accompanied by Ser Erryk Cargyll and Martha, one of the princess’s favourite maids. He carried several supplies with him, and his face looked concerned.

Ser Erryk was sent to guard the doors and Martha was instructed to remove the princess’s dress and to dress her in her nightgown instead. Afterwards she was dismissed by Maester Gerardys who insisted that few people as possible should remain in the rooms.

"You can go now, Martha. Thank you for your service.”

The Maester then turned to prince Daemon.

“I apologize my prince, but I think it’s best for me to examine the princess more privately. I believe you are too nervous… it would be unadvisable for you to stay inside.”

“I shall take my leave then. I leave her in your hands. But you best make sure Rhaenyra and my child live or else you will find yourself in a precarious position…”

The Maester did not flinch at his words.

“I will care for the princess as best as I can my prince. I serve and love her with loyalty.”

Prince Daemon threw him a final look and exited the rooms. No sooner had he stepped outside when he saw Ser Erryk. He turned his angry lilac eyes towards the knight.

“Ser Erryk. The newest member of our household sent here by the king to serve the princess” Daemon said leaning against the stone walls, “Tell me ser, who do you serve in truth. The man that sent you, or the woman you were sent to?”

“I am a knight of the Kinsguard prince Daemon. Don’t ask me to betray my vows and my king. And to answer your question, I intended to do both to the best of my abilities. Serving the king is serving the princess.”

“No one is asking you to betray my brother ser, and I need not be reminded of a knight’s duty seeing as I am one and have been for most of my life. What I asked you is where your loyalty will lie.” Daemon said.

“I pray you understand that by telling the king the truth you will upset the princess, especially in her current condition. And I hope you understand who will truly benefit from this ser. Neither your king, nor your princess, but people who mean her harm.”

“I love her grace the princess, prince Daemon. I believe her to be a good, smart and fair ruler, in every way a credit to your grandfather and his queen by all the accounts, and her presence was always a welcomed visit at court as far as I am concerned. Most of all she will be my queen when His Grace is gone. I do not wish to bring her cause of grief in any way, alas I cannot hide the truth from His Grace.”

“And what truth is that Ser Erryk?” prince Daemon challenged. “Speak plainly man, I have no patience for follies and half-truths.”

“It seems clear from what I have heard and saw that the princess is with child. Putting two and two together I would dare say that you my prince are the father.”

“Your honour as a knight shouldn’t allow you to make a different assumption. Rhaenyra and I were always close, and I have vowed to marry her. She did not give herself to me for not.”

“I had imagined as much.”

_ Of course he would. After all, it was his own twin brother that found us together all those years ago… _

__

“I will have to tell the truth of you and her to His Grace, but I will consent to a truce.”

Daemon waited for him to speak.

“What’s done is done and there is no point of going back. It will do the princess no good if I tell her father, nor her father to know, nor this child to be born out of wedlock. In honour of the love I bear them all, I will only report it to His Grace after you wed the princess.”

“You are a reasonable man. You may not worry, after me and Rhaenyra wed, we ourselves will write letters to inform her father, and you are very welcome to do the same.”

Ser Erryk nodded.

“One last thing Cargyll, I wonder if your Lord Commander knows about the true porpoise of your journey to Dragonstone…”

“Ser Criston only knows that I have come to act as the princess’s sworn shield. He has been informed of nothing else. His Grace said this was a matter between him and I and I felt no need to share it with my Commander.”

_ You might be a fool Viserys, but at least you are not that much of a fool. _

“As your first task Ser Erryk you should assure two guards are placed outside the princess’s door. You are also to assure that no one else hears that she was indisposed, much less the primary cause to it… for now of course. So, all the guards who were near the throne room should keep their mouths shut.”

“As you say my prince. I will gladly serve the princess as best as I can. If I may be as bold to suggest, perchance ordering the servants that were nearby to keep silent too would also be advisable.”

The prince was surprised at the cunningness of the knight.

“A nice thought Ser Erryk.”

“Living in the capital for so many years does teach a thing or two.”

“Indeed.”

With a deep bow, Ser Erryk took his leave.

After a while Maester Gerardys emerged.

“The princess has awakened and is doing fine. There is no indication that any harm came to the child. I believe her fainting was due to shock and fatigue. In truth this is not completely uncommon during the first stages of pregnancy. Whatever the case, her grace should rest more.”

“If there is no issue, I would like to see her Maester.”

“For a while only I beg you, and with your permission I would like to give her a calming draught so she might rest more soundly.”

“Mix it and bring it Maester and I will make sure she drinks it. Knowing Rhaenyra she will stubbornly decline, but rest assure I will make her take it. She should stay in bed and sleep, not only for herself but for our son as well.”

“As you say my prince. With your leave.”

Gerardys left to fetch the concoction, and Daemon entered his niece’s chambers.

She was seating up at the bed, still pale but beautiful with her hair falling on her shoulders, silver mixed with gold, and her flawless, ivory skin.

Rhaenyra blushed slightly when she saw him and he was happy to see some colour on her cheeks, her eyes though looked very tired.

“I did not mean to worry you uncle. I am fine.”

She tried to raise from the bed and almost fell again if it weren’t for his quick reflexes. Obviously, she was still unsteady.

“You should be quiet, stay in bed and rest.” He scolded her making her narrow her eyes at him in annoyance, “You and the babe are both fine just as long as you rest.”

The princess meant to protest but he silenced her with a gentle kiss on her lips.

Measter Gerardys knocked lightly and approached the bed bringing with him a cup.

“As you requested my prince, to provide the princess with a better rest.”

“Leave it and go.” Daemon replied.

The prince took the cup in his hands.

“Rhaenyra my sweet niece, Maester Gerardys brought a little calming draught to help you sleep.”

“I don’t need…”

“Yes, you do. You must think of the child in you, not only of yourself Rhaenyra. So, you will do as he says.”

He expected her to rage at him for treating her like a girl. Surprisingly she did not, she made big eyes and stared at him with her lower lip trembling.

“Will you be here when I wake up? I am afraid to be alone…”

“I promise. Daemon Targaryen is a man of his word.”

She took the cup to her lips and quickly fell asleep as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

The prince quietly left the rooms and ordered the guards to not allow anyone but him, her maids or Maester Gerardys in there.

He hastily climbed the narrow stone steps taking him to the Maester’s chambers.

Maester Gerardys was holding a bucket of fresh meat in his hands.

“Prince Daemon. I am sorry I was on my way to feed the ravens. Like dragons they behave better when they have been recently fed.”

“Of course. You have messages for me I trust?”

The Maester nodded.

“The answers came when you left with the princess for Driftmark.”

“Are the news favourable?”

“They are indeed. The content was red by me alone as instructed.”

“Ser Luthor Largent remains a faithful friend. He served me well when I was the Commander of the City Watch and I never had cause to doubt his loyalty.”

Maester Gerardys set the bucket aside and gave the letters to the prince.

He says he already sent two men to Harrenhal. They are waiting for my orders… luckily they will have understood them better than the other one from what I read here… asking for payment for the service…”

“He did yes.” The Maester agreed.

“He was told to spy Ser Harwin, kept information from me as asks for payment… he will be lucky if being Caraxes’s next meal doesn’t become his payment!”

_ He shall soon learn no man disobeys Daemon Targaryen… he shall have his payment, of fire and blood! _

__

“How long would the ravens take to carry a message there Maester?”

“It’s barely noon my prince. Before sunset they are ought to arrive.”

Prince Daemon slipped a note on the Maester’s hands.

“It will arrive there today by your words! Be it on your head old man.”

“With your leave I shall go to the ravens my prince.”

He turned on his heels, but prince Daemon caught his arm.

“And to the right hands! There will be no further mistakes!”

“Prince Daemon I am no dragon rider, yet I can assure you I trust my ravens as well as you trust your red dragon. They have never failed me.”

_ Even when a man tries to be honoured, other men make him throw honour aside because of their villainy… this is a world that makes any King Jaehaerys become a King Maegor. Luckily for me, I never wanted to be like my grandfather in the first place. _

“Will my niece and my son be well? Do they require any special care?”

“Her grace is well my prince, and by all accounts the child seems healthy though she is still in the early stages. Fainting is quite common though I recommend her to rest for the time being and to feed herself well. Other than that, I have no reason to believe that in seven turns of the moon you will have a healthy and strong boy on your arms.”

_ A boy and healthy yes. But this one will not be a Strong. He will be a Targaryen. True Targaryen. A son with silver hair and Rhaenyra’s purple eyes, he will carry the name of a king and he will one day become one. _

__

In his dreams he had seen himself giving his son Dark Sister. The boy was tall like him and he was dressed in black and red, Targaryen colours.

“You are a valued servant Maester Gerardys, but I should remind you that these tasks I set you too are not be of Rhaenyra’s knowledge, nor anyone else’s.”

“The Blood Wyrm is a fine and formidable beast my prince. Yet I do not wish to know him more closely than I do already. Rest assure you have my loyalty.”

The prince returned to the Sea Dragon Tower where Rhaenyra was still deeply asleep.

He sat next to her and he ran his hands through her hair, caressing her face.

“Daemon…” she whispered feeling his touch.

He meant to say something and yet the words were caught in his throat and he was overcome by raw emotion.

For many years he had believed himself Viserys’s heir. All his brother had was a girl and his wife and cousin Aemma seemed unable to give him anything more. He had been proven wrong… he had raged then at how he had been pushed aside for the girl.

There had been a time in his life when power was all that he wanted, but things had changed. She had grown and she became more than the girl who stole his throne… and now she was going to give him something he wanted even more than power…

He thought back of his failed attempt to ask for Rhaenyra’s hand so many years ago and of Viserys’s refusal.

_ Well now I don’t need your permission dear brother. What good was your “no” for? The girl is mine now. _

He couldn’t help but smile as he pictured what his reaction would be to be knowing he had finally married Rhaenyra. Which reminded the prince he should marry her as soon as possible…

_ They might talk of her other sons and question their legitimacy, but I won’t have any tongue mumbling and whispering that my son is a bastard! _

“Get well soon Rhaenyra, we have a wedding to prepare and a name to chose for our boy. It must be a boy for certain… the gods would not have it any other way.”

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and on her forehead before leaving the rooms.

“I shall be back as soon as promised, but before there is something I must tend to, my little dragon… for the both of us.”

It was dusk when he left for the outer courtyard.

He wore a dark cloak that covered his hair, which he tied so it would draw less attention.

Caraxes was sleeping next to Syrax when he found him. His red eyes opened immediately as he felt his rider’s presence.

The prince’s hand touched Caraxes’s red scales and he felt his heat.

“Sorry to awake you my old friend, but it’s time for us to play and teach others that one should not poke a big dragon with a short stick…”

Prince Daemon saddled Caraxes and sat on his backs quickly fastening the chains.

“No moon tonight… better still my old friend. This time, we don’t want to draw too much attention.”

Syrax’s head turned as she saw Caraxes spread his great wings and take to the skies, bringing with him fire and blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end! It's risky when you play with a sleeping dragon and that can bring disaster. What do you think will happen next?
> 
> The hours I used are from here:  
> https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Talk:Time  
> I tried to realistically explain what will happen next, in case the chapter has left you with any questions, I promise that they will all be solved in the hereafter.


	19. Daemon IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am coming for you Strong… the prince thought in anger.
> 
> You could have lived a happy and quiet life with that cow you married, and she could have birthed you some fat calves for you to call sons, but fool as you were you tried to conspire against me and to tell of my intentions to Viserys. Well your reward is coming, though I trust you will not like it.
> 
> Fire and Blood.

Daemon IX

They were halfway through his journey to Harrenhal. Caraxes flying as fast as he could with prince Daemon on his back, lilac eyes shining with anger, and his black cloak flowing in the wind.

His hand grasped the handle of Dark Sister, and the prince grinded his teeth.

_ I am coming for you Strong… _ the prince thought in anger.

_ You could have lived a happy and quiet life with that cow you married, and she could have birthed you some fat calves for you to call sons, but fool as you were you tried to conspire against me and to tell of my intentions to Viserys. Well your reward is coming, though I trust you will not like it. _

_ Fire and Blood. _

__

The sound of thunder rippled through the dark skies and Daemon smiled.

“The gods favour us my old friend. No one will hear us coming.”

Caraxes’s red eyes glowed as red as fresh blood, and he shrieked.

“I know you would rather be sleeping next to Syrax instead of flying with this storm, no need for you to tell me! It may have escaped your notice, but I too would rather be sharing a bed with my own she-dragon than be here!”

_ She always sleeps with her head on my chest, _ thought the Prince, _my beautiful and passionate princess, bright and bold as only she can be and yet, still blushes as a maiden of fourteen whenever she is with me._

Caraxes glanced at his rider again and flapped his wings a little harder giving another shriek.

“What if I am thinking about her?!” Daemon asked annoyed “Unlike you at least I can live without her for two minutes. You on the other hand can’t spend a few hours away from that yellow dragon you love so much!”

The Blood Wyrm did not move his eyes from him.

“Very well, you want me to confess that I love her? Well I do!”

There appeared to be a mocking expression in Caraxes snout, if such a thing was possible. Daemon found himself pouring his heart out to his dragon.

“When I found out that she had been born I almost jumped with glee! My father was Prince of Dragonstone back then, sure my brother would follow him, but with no sons, the throne would then be passed over to me.”

“I was in Dragonstone at the time. I fled the Vale often since I lacked the patience to look at the bronze bitch for more than a day at a time.

“My father was angry at seeing me there and he gave ,e a speech about the importance of marriage and blah blah blah. But he was pleased at having my help to pick out an egg to gift to Viserys’s daughter, and he did not object to me going back to King’s Landing with him to meet the girl. Between us I think he expected my brother Viserys to name her Alyssa.”

The prince paused for a moment.

“I thought I would see a baby as any other, in truth wanting to meet her was a lie, just a pretext to be able to go to King’s Landing for a while. I never cared for babes or children…

“When I entered Aemma and Viserys’s chambers I saw her. Just a small bundle lying on her crib with a few wisps of blonde and silver hair on her head. She had been sleeping but she awakened when I arrived, she opened her huge purple eyes and looked at me…”

Daemon was taken back to that moment.

Viserys was next to him looking down at his daughter.

“I think you have awakened my little princess brother!” he told him laughing as he took Rhaenyra into his arms.

The little princess however had her eyes set on her uncle the rogue prince.

“Do you want to hold her Daemon? Viserys asked him.

His cousin Aemma was still on the bed recovering though she smiled at her husband’s suggestion.

Daemon tried to decline his offer, but the princess opened her tiny hands and kept her purple eyes locked on him. For some strange reason he could never explain, he felt a strange feeling, and though he wanted to decline he felt his arms trembling wanting to hold her.

Feeling impatient, Rhaenyra started to cry and Viserys could not make her stop and neither could her poor mother.

Her wet-nurse was called and so was prince Baelon. He could calm his granddaughter a bit, but she was still whimpering softly and her eyes never left Daemon.

“It’s just a babe Daemon! Take her into your arms. Trust me you will know what to do and if you want to be a father one day, you better get used to it.”

His father’s angry voice and Rhaenyra’s sobs finally made him crack and take her into his arms.

To everyone’s surprise the princess stopped crying instantly.

After a while Viserys tried to put her back into her bed. His daughter however had other plans and she grabbed Daemon’s finger with her little hand, keeping her gaze focused on him the entire time. Only when prince Baelon laid the yellow egg they had brought for her from Dragonstone on the crib, did her attention shifted.

Prince Baelon gave Daemon a sign to lay Rhaenyra on her cradle next to the egg and he did so.

The princess’s hand had barely touched the egg when they heard a crack, followed by another more powerful crack and the egg broke to make room for a small yellow dragon who stretched her wings. Everyone in the room gasped and then smiled and applauded as they saw the yellow dragon give a shriek.

That night Rhaenyra slept with the yellow dragon curled next to her.

Before he left Daemon approached her and he reached for something around his neck. He removed it and laid the small amulet next to the princess.

Baelon’s eyes bulged with shock.

“The locket your mother gave you?!”

“I came to my niece without a gift father” Daemon said with a smile “What kind of man fails to give a beautiful woman a gift?”

He leaned over his niece and kissed her forehead.

“I promise to never return to you empty-handed again princess Rhaenyra.”

Daemon was brought back to the present as the memory faded.

“I have loved that girl since her first breath in this world. That stubborn baby later transformed into a beautiful and lovable girl who requested my attention every time I was with her. I never liked children, but there was always something about her…”

Caraxes gave a shriek.

“After I was banned from the capital and I went to Dragonstone, she was always on mind, and she alone. Not Viserys, not the girl’s dead mother or her dead brother, not even Mysaria who was carrying my child… there was only her. A part of me feared that Viserys might tell her the truth of my words and that she never again would look at me with those purple eyes filled with adoration.”

Daemon turned to his dragon.

“Even dragons need love Caraxes.”

He carried on.

“And after I came back from the Stepstones I found out that the little girl who had loved me so dearly had transformed into the loveliest woman I had ever seen. I have met countless women Caraxes, and took the most beautiful to my bed, but no one ever compared to her… I wanted to have her, not only for her throne… I wanted to be the first to take her, and I achieved that…”

“Is it safe to be here in your rooms uncle? What happens if someone sees us and word reaches father?”

Daemon ignored her words and took her into his arms.

“You don’t have to worry my princess, everyone sleeps at this hour, warm and quiet on their beds. No one will hear us. This is an hour for lovers to love one another.”

He kissed her neck and his hands ran over her body.

“But what if we are caught?” she pressed “What if we are found together?”

He had never seen his niece so concerned before and he had no idea why she was acting in such a way. Again, Daemon waved her off.

“This is the third time you have come here my little dragon to give your body, all of it to me. No one caught us any of the other times and they won’t catch us today. My brother Viserys is a fool, and neither him, nor his friends and lickspittles at court have any idea of what goes on between us. Or do you think our trips to Blackwater Bay would have been allowed if they did?”

Daemon kissed Rhaenyra and pulled her body more against his.

“Your father won’t find out anything until we deem it so. And when he does, I will do what I promised when you gave me your innocence, I will ask for your hand in marriage. I am working towards having my marriage annulled so you can become my wife. And you soon will my pet, so there’s no need to worry!”

The princess soon melted under his touch and his hot kisses and she gave no further protest. All the noises that came out of Rhaenyra afterwards were moans of pleasure… until Ser Arryk Cargyll appeared by the door.

He had been doing his usual patrol and was brought to the prince’s chambers because of the noises of pleasure.

Rhaenrya screamed in shock as she saw him, her body still naked as she tried to cover herself.

_ I asked her father for her hand as I promised… though I did so in the most idiotic and crude way possible! _

_ I truly wanted to make her my wife, but at that moment the hate I felt for Viserys blinded me… _

“Let’s not talk about the past anymore my old friend. None of it matters. Nor who she took to bed after I left, nor the many women I bedded after her. All were cheap copies of what Rhaenyra and I wanted, and that was each other! Although I admit I got off easier! Being married to Laena is much better than being married to Laenor… at least my marriage was consummated and often!”

It was the hour of the bat when finally, they reached Harrenhal. The giant black castle that stood south of the Trident and next to the north shore of the waters of the God’s Eye. To this day, smoke still escaped those burned stones.

“A reminder to anyone of what happens when you underestimate a dragon!” Prince Daemon said.

“Harren the Black underestimated Aegon and Balerion, but he soon understood his mistake when the Black Dread’s flames touched the castle and stone started to melt! And the same will happen today… Strong thought he could kill my son and get away with it? I think not.”

The sound of the storm masked the presence of the Red Wyrm flying high in the night skies as well as he land atop of the castle.

Daemon had heard that Lord Lyonel had arrived at the castle that night.

_ A feast must have been thrown in his honour. _

The sound of drunk knights laughing and talking to each other was all the confirmation that prince Daemon needed. And it was better still. They would be drunk and slow.

Sometime later, screams were heard as Kingspyre Tower started to burn. The red light glowing into the darkness of the night. The fires soon reached the stone bridge that joined it with the Widow’s Tower.

The garrison of Harrenhal ran trying to put out the fire.

Meanwhile, Caraxes had landed by the deserted shores of the lake. Daemon had dismounted him, and he sat on a rock waiting patiently, Dark Sister on his hands.

He did not have to wait for long and soon he heard noises of men approaching and their shadows. Two tall figures held torches in one hand as they dragged another man with them, his face covered, and his hands tied behind his back.

Unlike the other two this prisoner was dressed in fine clothes.

They stopped before the prince and forced the prisoner to his knees with a kick.

“My prince, here we bring you the package you have ordered.” One of the men joked.

“Is he dead?” Daemon asked distractedly as he studied Dark Sister.

“No, my prince. Ser Harwin was trying to get inside the tower when we found him to save his wife and his father, but we knocked him out. Ser Lyonel did not make it we fear…”

“And his wife?”

“She was not there my prince. We did as instructed and Lady Strong was sharing the bed of the soldier we paid. It took little to no trouble convincing him, after all, who would pass up the opportunity to bed a great lady?”

“I trust the man in question will hold his tongue.”

“I have no doubts my prince, he knows there are rewards in being lover to a rich and powerful woman.”

Ser Harwin started to awake and immediately called for his wife.

“Meryl, where are you?”

He noted the hands keeping him in place and tried to struggle against the men and the ropes.

“Who are you?! Where have you taken me to?! What do you want from me?! I am the Hand’s son and heir! You will both lose their head for it.”

The prince made a sign and the men removed the sack covering Ser Harwin’s face. Breakbones almost pissed himself as he saw the rogue prince.

“YOU!” he shouted in horror as he took in the sight of Daemon Targaryen before him holding Dark Sister and his dragon Caraxes not far behind.

“I apologize for the way you were brought here Ser, I hope your head doesn’t hurt too badly.”

“This… the fire… it was you?!”

Daemon smiled.

“You burned down Harrenhal! I watch my father engulf in the flames! My wife is missing, and you apologize for the way I was brought here?! What kind of man are you?!”

“Don’t be so dramatic. As for your father, this was his payment for the advice he once gave my brother after he found out about me and Rhaenyra. Luckily for myself, my brother feared the curse of the gods and he payed Lord Lyonel no mind. As for you wife good ser, do not concern yourself further. She was not in her chambers this evening. I would never endanger the life of an innocent woman. I am not a monster.”

“Why are you doing this? Are you truly mad like King Maegor? Do you take pleasure in killing and torturing people?”

The prince’s eyes glistened with anger as he heard Ser Harwin comparing him to Maegor.

“You ask my motives? Ser, it’s simple. This is vengeance, or did you believe I would not know the truth?!”

Harwin looked confused.

“I always saw the looks you threw my niece, but I never thought anything of them. Rhaenyra was and is a beautiful woman, more like a goddess come to this planet, so how could you and anyone else not look at her? But you wanted more… not only did you took her to your bed, but you also killed my unborn son with moon tea. Did you truly believe I would not find out about it?!”

For the first time that night Ser Harwin did not look scared. He stared at Daemon straight in the eyes and held his gaze, looking at him with contempt.

“That whore you like so much, the one you have killed innocent people for including my father, came to my bed the minute after you left King’s Landing, like a bitch in heat. I payed no mind to her not bleeding when I took her, she has been riding that dragon since she was seven, but she took it upon herself to tell me she was no maiden like a slut would, bragging of her lack of morals! I was a bit mad, but I accepted it, I just thought another man, one of her many admirers, or maybe more than one, had taken her before. I was jealous but it did not matter, she was mine now.”

Daemon studied his face and saw a little nervous tick as he spoke.

“She asked me to be her sworn shield and I promptly accepted. She also told me she was to marry Ser Laenor soon. I tried to convince her to deny the marriage, but she told she couldn’t, she had to marry him. And then I understood what was going on. She was pregnant, and not by me. I did have her lose the bastard. I wanted her to have my sons not the random bastard of a random man. “

Harwin started laughing. Daemon kicked him in his stomach to silence him making him fall to his knees.

“Pick him up!” the prince commanded the two men who had brought Harwin.

“I did not know the child inside her at the time was yours until you came back. I saw the way she looked at you, and I heard the whispers of the servants. And she changed. Rhaenyra had always willingly come to my bed, but after you returned, I could count the times she came back to my bed and she was different. Of course, it didn’t matter anymore. I came to accept that she never loved me, but my sons by her would one they rule, and I would sit beside her on the council as her Hand.”

“You only wanted her for the throne! You slept with her and got her pregnant so you could blackmail her to be her Hand one day!”

“Every son she had by me brought me closer to power. She would be queen, but I would rule!”

The knight paused for a moment to catch his breath.

“I loved her sons while she was mine…”

“And when she rejected you her children lost their interest to you? Were they disposable as well? Just the faint memory of your seed between her thighs? For the sake of those boys that share my blood I have spared your pathetic life so far…”

Ser Harwin interrupted the prince.

“You like them, do you? The bastards of the whore who sucks your cock at night?!” he mocked.

The look prince Daemon threw him was so vile that he was silent, and he started to tremble with fear.

“The bastards of the whore who sucks my cock at night?! You are even more of an idiot than I gave you credit for. You should wipe your mouth before you spoke about a dragon like that!”

“What do I have to lose?! I know you will kill me; I knew it from the moment I saw you!”

“I will, but before I want to share something with you Strong. After I am done with you, I will return to Dragonstone and I will marry Rhaenyra, and in seven months I will hold our son in my arms. Yes she is expecting my child, and please don’t trouble yourself with congratulating me, you have other concerns on your mind right now. But yes our son… Our son with silver hair and purple eyes, a boy whose legitimacy no one will question. Do you get where I am going?

“I will care for her sons by you because of the love I have for her, and I will see them grown and raise them as my own, but they will not sit on the Iron Throne. And any memory they might have of you will soon die. Your legacy will be over.”

“You were wrong to try and beat me. The Iron Throne shall be hers and mine, and afterwards it will be passed over to our son.

“And just another thought. Your men were not loyal to you. I bought them for myself and they helped me today.”

“I knew you weren’t worth shit from the first moment I saw you… but I underestimated you and I will pay for it.”

“You have no heart! You are a monster!”

The prince pressed Dark Sister against Ser Harwin’s chest and watch it as it sunk inch by inch.

“I could have given you a nice clean death. One hit straight to your heart, but you insulted Rhaenyra, you used her, and you made her suffer. So now, your chance at an easy death is I fear, dead…”

Ser Harwin saw Caraxes approaching him, the smell of fresh blood awakening the red dragon.

He closed his eyes and begun praying.

Caraxes smelled him and stood staring at him.

He breathed with relief and opened his eyes finding Daemon’s eyes on him.

His relief lasted only a moment.

“Dracarys.” Daemon whispered and the last thing Ser Hawrin saw was a ball of fire engulfing him.

At that moment a mighty thunderbolt was heard, and rain begun to fall.

“Here’s your payment” the prince said throwing two heavy leather pouches to the men.

“Your job is not done yet. Take the body and throw it on the burned tower. And careful to not be noticed.”

“As you say my prince.”

They bowed and left dragging with them the corpse of the man who had one day been Harwin Strong.

The prince rushed to Caraxes and fastened the chains quickly taking to the skies.

It was the hour of the ghost when he left Harrenhal. His mind was already back at Dragonstone with the princess.

_ Did that idiot truly think I would believe that Rhaenyra would run to his bed the minute I left?! And pregnant?! What a simpleton… _

The rain was pouring down on him and Caraxes, though the dragon continued to furiously beat his wings trying to fly as fast as he could.

It was the hour of the wolf when he finally reached Dragonstone. The castle was quiet as everyone was on their beds.

Prince Daemon unsaddled Caraxes and dismounted him. He watched the red dragon almost ran to Syrax, and the two nuzzling their snouts against each other.

The Rogue Prince snuck into the Sea Dragon Tower letting his wet cloak fall on the floor of his chambers as he quickly found the secret passage taking him to the princess’s chambers. She was sleeping soundly on her bed.

He took of his boots and realized he was soaked from head to toe. He took off his tunic and untied the laces of his trousers and let his belt felt to the floor.

The noise awoke the princess who opened her eyes.

“Uncle? Why are you awake at this hour?”

She covered her mouth as she tried to hide a yawn.

“Why is your hair so wet?” she asked studying him.

“My lovely Rhaenyra, do you want to talk, or do you want me to join you in bed?”

Her eyes darkened and she smiled.

“Take off your underclothes and join me then!”

He had barely reached the bed when she sat up and pulled him on top of her wrapping her legs around his hips.

A part of the prince feared for her health and that of their unborn child, while another part of him could barely think straight at the thought of her naked body.

“Maester Gerardys said you needed to rest and…”

"Measter Gerardys does his job well, uncle, but when I say I'm fine, you have to believe me! I would never endanger our child. And now no more words, your princess has given you an order... and you swore to obey me always! Or don’t you remember?”

The memory of the night he took her on the throne of Dragonstone pushed his concerns to the back of his mind.

“I will do anything you ask of me my princess, but as a humble servant I too want to ask for something… that you take that ridiculous nightgown that hides your divine body off!”

She raised an eyebrow. Getting off from him she took off her nightgown in a slow and sensual movement and let it fall to the floor.

His hands were on her body immediately as he took off her smallclothes. Then with his head lost on her generous breasts he slipped two fingers inside her and moved them making her thrown her had back in pleasure.

“You are mine, Rhaenyra, and only mine. Remember that. And I will be yours until the end of times, until my last breath my little dragon! I cannot imagine my life without you!” he whispered in her ear as his manhood replaced his fingers inside of her, and she trembled underneath him as she did when she was just girl of four and ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end.  
> RΙP Ser Harwin Strong 😢 I feel a little weird that I transformed him into a bad character.
> 
> However, I thought it necessary for the continuation of our history. 
> 
> What was your favorite moment?  
> A special place in my heart is the   
> first meeting of baby Rhaenyra with Daemon!
> 
> What do you think will follow in the next chapter? 
> 
> I'll be near you soon, thanks for reading 😍😍


	20. Rhaenyra VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t need another fucking dress to add to my collection! I have too many already. I will marry you, but I won’t wear white. I am Rhaenyra Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, I will get married in our house colours. Black and red.”

The sound of the waves reached the princess’s chambers in the Sea Dragon Tower making her open her eyes. Though the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon, outside her windows it was still dark.

Next to her, prince Daemon still slept.

His chest moved up and down following the rhythm of his breath, and his long silver hair covered the rich velvet pillow in which his head was lying in. His beautiful lilac eyes remained closed for the noise of the sea did not awake him.

Rhaenyra sat up and looked over at the windows. She thought about going to the balcony to the sea hitting the rocks of the ancient fortress of the dragon lords, something she did every time there was a storm. But that day, as her eyes drifted towards the man sleeping next to her, she decided against his.

Although her uncle had already counted thirty-nine name days, Daemon remained strong and lean, his body muscular, and he remained as handsome and dashing as he had been in his younger years.

The princess lay next to him again, pressing her body against his.

The prince remained asleep though instinctively his arms wrapped themselves around Rhaenyra pulling her closer to him.

His naked body was hot and the warmth in turn only added to her own, his scent was a mixture of smoke and citrus fruits. He had a manly scent and it only served to awaken the princess’s desire for him.

She ran her hands through his chest and gently pressed her lips against his in an attempt to wake him up. Unluckily for her, a knock on the door ceased all attempts to awake Daemon and to make him take her.

The princess stood hastily but quietly as to not awake her uncle. She threw her dark pink robe around herself and left for the door. The sky was still a deep dark colour and the waves continue to rock against the shore.

She pulled the curtains over the bed again so the light would not bother her uncle and she smiled as she saw how bad the weather outside was.

_ A wonderful opportunity to spend the day in bed without anyone to bother us. _ She though. _I do have to take Syrax to the skies though, she gets too restless if I leave her on the ground for too long… though Daemon won’t like it, especially since I have not been feeling too well…_

Her uncle had been made restless because of her sickness. Tried as she might to explain that it was because of the child growing inside of her, he just wouldn’t listen.

_ He might attempt to restrain me not to mount Syrax, but I hope he does not attempt to restrain me from riding him. _

__

Her pregnancy had only enflamed the desire they felt for each other. It would be torture if he refused to lay with her.

“Come in!” the princess ordered while she hid a yawn with her hand.

“Good morning princess. I apologize for bothering you, but I wanted to check if you are feeling better. Maester Gerardys bided me to check on your well-being. Does your grace need anything?”

The person outside the door was Martha, one of the maids in her service and one of her favourite servants. She wore a simple grey dress and her hair was tied.

“I am feeling quite well Martha, please tell Maester Gerardys that he needs not worry. But I plan in staying in bed all day… Unless there is any important matters that need my attention.”

“Ser Robert says that there are no pending issues princess.”

The princess nodded.

“Are my sons and my nieces fine Martha? Have they awakened yet?”

“The children still sleep princess though I should say that Lady Baela never went to her bed…”

The princess stared at Martha, raising an eyebrow.

“I hope you and their maids know where she is. A child of four has no business running around!”

Rhaenyra’s face was angry though it only made her look more beautiful for her purple eyes glistened.

“Forgive me if I have brought you worry your grace. Lady Baela sleeps next to your eldest son Jace… we tried to make her go to her bed, but she wouldn’t hear it.”

“There is no issue Martha, they are children and still very young. Nothing inappropriate could happen between them so no need for worry. Besides, it’s a fine thing that they like each other, after all one day they will marry and will rule Dragonstone together.”

“I wouldn’t dream of thinking it your grace. The children appear to like being around each other. Though of course Lady Baela remains difficult…”

“Thank you, Martha, for your care. I will try to speak with her as soon as I can.”

“Do you require something else my princess? Perhaps some food to break your fast? I could have the servants bring it here.”

Martha bowed and was ready to leave when the princess stopped her.

“We will however require hot water for a bath before we leave to break fast with the children. So please provide it.”

"As you say princess. With your leave.”

Martha left, quietly closing the door behind her and Rhaenyra felt her uncle's arms around her slender waist.

“I didn’t hear you awake.”

Daemon smiled.

“A good warrior is as quiet as a shadow my princess.”

Rhaenyra giggled and turned her head towards his.

“I hope my big bad dragon isn’t too tired this morrow from our… ride last night.”

Her uncle’s response was to press his lips against her in a searing kiss. He quickly deepened the kiss making her open her mouth and his tongue met hers. He only pulled away when they were both breathless.

“I had the most wonderful dream my niece. I held a fallen goddess of our ancient lands of Valyria in my arms and we kissed. Alas the dream quickly vanished and was replaced by a very real nightmare… what did your maid said about my daughter?”

“Nothing of importance uncle. The girls are still sleeping that’s all.”

The princess’s voice was nervous, and she spoke without looking at his eyes while playing with a ring on her little finger.

She felt his eyes staring at her, almost as if they were attempting to read her thoughts. Almost instantly the princess fell on him with passionate kisses.

“What is the matter with you Rhaenyra? I never seen you wake up so eager for, well, me. Usually you want nothing more than to get dressed and go to your boring hearings with the farmers and the peasants who want nothing more than to fight over goats and…”

Rhaenyra quickly discarded her robe and without given Daemon time to react she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Is it so bad that I decided to stay in bed with you, uncle? I thought you'd like my idea, so, if you disagree, you can tell me, and I'll gladly leave our bed to attend my boring hearings as you call them…”

The sight of her white breasts, her soft pink nipples and her still thin stomach, prince Daemon felt his manhood waking up as well.

“You are not going anywhere except to our bed so I can have you my pet.”

Rhaenyra opened her legs slightly and Daemon marvelled at her sweet sex, covered only by a thin layer of pubic hair slightly darker than her locks.

The rogue prince sat up and with his hand he gently parted her lower lips and touched her.

“Gods my princess, you are soaked without me even touching you. Do you crave me so much?”

“I want you to have me now Daemon! And hurry, the servants will soon return. I bid them to draw us a bath…”

Unable to resist the sight of her naked body, Daemon flipped them over and with one movement he was inside of her. His niece moaned as his manhood filled her completely.

Their intimate moments were always passionate but this one in particular was different. The princess had taken all initiatives and prince Daemon surrounded himself to a woman for the first time in his life…

Their climax came at the same time, and the prince shouted her name.

He held her tightly in his arms as the princess tried her best to regain her breath after the intense climax. Their bodies were covered in sweat and he kissed her tangled hair.

A few moments latter there was a knock on the door as Martha and other servant girls came in to prepare their bath, filling the huge copper tub with hot water.

Rhaenyra quickly dismissed the maids and immediately entered the scorching waters with her uncle. The rogue prince noticed that Rhaenyra looked particularly nervous.

“Is something wrong my little dragon? Are you feeling quite well?”

"I'm fine, uncle, you don't have to worry about me uncle. Actually, I was thinking about something concerning the children.”

“Is there a problem with your boys I could help you with? You know I care about them, so I can help if you need and…”

“My boys are fine. It’s Baela I was thinking of. The master of arms informed me that…”

Rhaenyra took a deep breath and kept talking without looking at Prince Daemon in the eyes.

"He told me that the girl had a real talent for swords, uncle, without much practice she could handle herself well against Luke… I was thinking that perhaps she could learn this… Queen Visenya was a warrior and a good one at that! Some say she was a match for Aegon the Dragon!”

“That will not happen. Seriously Rhaenyra, I did not expect you of all people to agree with this nonsense… Baela is a girl, she must learn to act as a lady, as her sister Rhaena does. You should be focusing your attention on more urgent matters such as our wedding.”

“This matter is as important as our wedding. I worry about our children and I see those girls as mine as much as they are yours, alas I know I am not their mother. You are their father uncle, so the last word is yours… even if I disagree with it.”

“I know how you care for my girls my pet, and I am grateful for this. But I won’t be allowing Balea to learn how to fight any time soon. She is already a torment as is, she even cut her own hair like a boy’s! I won’t fuel these nonsenses by putting a sword in her hands.”

“I feared you wouldn’t accept this uncle. But I know you won’t object to me giving a little something to your daughter Baela!”

Daemon raised an eyebrow though he did not question what this gift was. Rhaenyra smiled pleased with herself.

“The water is beginning to cool uncle. It’s time we go and see our children. I have a surprise for your girls. Nothing that will displease you of course!”

They silently got out from the tub. With a last kiss, Daemon put on his black robe and left her rooms from the secret passage that connected their chambers so he could dress himself.

The princess’s ladies soon entered to help her prepare. They combed her hair and dressed her in a magnificent red dress adorned with black flowers. Her hair was tied in an intricate braid.

She left for the Great Hall where the entire family was already there. The children were eating and talking excitedly with each other and with her uncle.

The princess sat next to Prince Daemon, and prince Joffrey soon crawled over to her lap. Rhaenyra kissed the top of his head tenderly and they continued to eat with the sound of the window as a lullaby.

"Aunt Rhaenyra, when are you and papa going to get married?"

Rhaena said breaking the silence, while Jacaerys whispered something to Lucerys, who was sitting next to him.

“By the end of the week my dear. I have to wait until my dress is ready.” The princess replied gazing at Daemon with a smile on her face.

“Why do you need another silly dress? You have far too many gowns already!” Baela protested “Unless… you don’t really want to marry my father, and this is only a clever excuse. In that case I am with you!”

Daemon threw his daughter a look. Rhaenyra was about to respond when Maester Gerardys hastily entered the rooms.

"My princess, my prince, forgive me for interrupting.... A raven arrived just now, with a message for you.”

Maester Gerardys handed the parchement to Rhaenyra and she eagerly took it. And there it was. Her father King Viserys’s seal, untouched and unbroken on the parchment.

The princess quickly got rid of it and red the letter with angry eyes and shaking hands. When she was done, she shoved it into her uncle’s hands. Daemon noted how red she was and how furious she looked.

“Gods! I have the most foolish brother in the world… How could a man so stupid be made king by the gods! It’s a miracle Westeros is still standing!”

Prince Daemon threw the letter to the floors and looked over at the princess who had already requested the princess’s maids to take them away to their rooms.

“This is the work of the Hightower bitch, not my father’s…” the princess said when they were left alone. “You told me this would happen uncle, but I thought my father wouldn’t do it… and yet here he is proudly announcing the betrothal of my siblings to one another!”

“Your father behaves like a fool who is afraid to lose access to your stepmother’s cunt, and not like a king!”

“Enough! This talk is giving me vomits! Gods how is this possible?! Can’t he understand that this is a part of the Hightower’s plan to help my brother have a better claim to the throne! Argon will never take my place! As long as I breath and live I won’t let this happen!”

Daemon smiled at her words.

“The gods must have pitied me, after they gave me such a stupid brother because they sent you onto my life my pet. Almost as if they were compensating me... and in the best way possible if I might say.”

“It’s a crime what my father is doing… against me and against poor Helaena. The girl is barely eleven and already he is planning her marriage, and to my half-brother! Three and ten and looks like a fat sullen pig!”

“I have learned from reliable sources that the boy enjoys visiting the brothels at the Street of Silk.”

“My father should learn this! I cannot think he would see this kind of behaviour with kind eyes.”

The prince approached her. Her breath was still ragged from the tension.

His gaze fell on the king’s letter and he picked it up. His eyes scanned the last lines again.

“Inform your uncle that his presence is needed here at the capital to celebrate the engagement of his niece and nephew. Perhaps some time away from Dragonstone will be welcomed for I hear he has been outstaying his welcome there.”

“He will never accept our relationship… He knows what’s happening and this is a warning for you and I… what will we do uncle?! What of our child?! Will he condemn my babe to the life of a bastard?!”

Rhaenyra’s eyes were filled with tears.

Daemon immediately went to her side.

“That should not worry you Rhaenyra! I don’t care what your father says or what he wants, we are getting married!”

“You are right… we will get married. Immediately!” her eyes turned to his “I won’t wait a day longer and I won’t give the Hightowers the satisfaction of questioning the legitimacy of our child! And I won’t give my father a chance to react to any of this before it is done and sealed.”

Daemon was a little confused.

“I agree with everything you said my pet, but what about your dress? I thought that was what was delaying this marriage.”

He smiled and had to hide a chuckle at the thought of Rhaenyra postponing their wedding because she wanted a special dress for the occasion… it was too much like her.

"Baela was right uncle, I don’t need another fucking dress to add to my collection! I have too many already. I will marry you, but I won’t wear white. I am Rhaenyra Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, I will get married in our house colours. Black and red.”

They embraced one another and exchanged another passionate kiss. When they parted, they started to drawing their wedding plans as quickly as they could.

They both agreed that they would be married that same day, Rhaenyra however insisted that they should call all the lords sworn to Dragonstone.

“We must have them to bear witness to our union so the legitimacy of our wedding cannot be questioned. And let this be a warning to my father that the lords of the Crownlands love me and are loyal to me. This will make him see that he has no other option rather than accept our marriage.”

The prince smiled at how cunningly his niece was playing the game of power and influence.

They quickly summoned Ser Erryk Cargyll, as well as Maester Gerardys and Ser Robert Quinn.

"Maester Gerardys I want you to send three of our fastest crows to Houses Celtigar, Darklyn and Velaryon. You must stress the importance of their presence in Dragonstone today and they must come as quickly as possible! They are summoned today to bear witness of my wedding with my uncle prince Daemon Targaryen.

“Septon Gaelen must also be summoned and the Sept must be prepared by sunset.”

Before she could say anything else, Daemon spoke.

“Ser Robert, I want every man and woman in this castle to stop what they are doing and to work on the preparations, and they will begin now! I want plenty of food and drink, and this should also be provided to the smallfolk that live under our rule.”

The princess looked with curiosity to her uncle, it seemed strange that the prince had suggested such a thing.

He noted her look and turned to her.

“If there is something that the years taught me is that we shouldn’t underestimate the importance of the smallfolk. If they love us, they will vouch for us and our union.”

“Ser Erryk, no ship should set sail to anywhere until the sun sets and rises again in the morrow. News of this marriage can reach my father after it had been done and sealed and not before. Double the garrison and make sure my orders are carried through.”

The men left in a hurry to carry out with their instructions.

The princess turned to her uncle.

"I'm afraid, uncle," she admitted “We are not only defying my father but also our king. I pray the gods favour our cause or we will be lost.”

“I always knew you were smart my niece, ever since you were a child, but today you have impressed me beyond anything. In this beautiful little head hides a cunning mind. I still doubt however if inviting the Velaryons was a right move I mean…”

“I see your concerns uncle. I was married to their son and you to their daughter. Laenor and Laena are now both death and we are marrying each other.”

She paused for a moment.

“I need House Velaryon to stand by me. They are wealthy and powerful, and they are valuable allies. They will stand by me, I know it. Princess Rhaenys found out I was with child when we went to Driftmark, surely, she expects us to wed soon. Corlys however worries me more…”

The prince thought about the conversation he and the Sea Snake had had and he reassured his niece.

“I don’t think you have to worry too much about Corlys my sweet niece.” Daemon replied kissing her once more.

“I hope you are nor wrong, and I hope the Velaryon lords are here.”

Her mind drifted to memories of Laenor. They had never been true husband and wife to one another, but they had been good friends and he had been a good father to her sons, and he had loved them as if they were his own.

As the sun set in the horizon, cold winds continued to swirl outside, and the sea continued his battle with the rocks. Inside the castle however, everything was warm.

Huge fires had been built in the outer and inner courtyard, and every hall was also coming alive with the blazing fires.

The servants were all busy with the preparations for the great feast. In the outer courtyard, great tables and tents were prepared for the servants and lower knights accompanying the great Lords, while on the insides of Dragonstone, no expense was spared, and the Great Halls were filled with every luxury.

Even the Dragon Keepers were kept busy watching over the constant movements of Syrax and Caraxes as well as the four little dragons in the yard.

It was noon when the sound of strong wings was heard over Dragonstone and the voices of Syrax and Caraxes were heard in the air.

Meleys, the Red Queen, appeared on the skies of Dragonstone, and on her back was princess Rhaenys, who much to Daemon’s surprise quickly climbed down her dragon’s back, and hugged Rhaenyra tightly.

“I wish you two all of the happiness in the world.” She told them with a gentle smile.

The princess was accompanied by her two older sons as well as her nieces. The children escorted princess Rhaenys to her chambers all the while telling her of their days and begging for a ride on the Red Queen.

Joffrey was being held by Daemon, who turned to the boy when he noted how uncomfortable he looked.

"Judging by the way you look at me, you don't particularly seem to like parties, do you?”

“I am happy you are marrying mother, but no one is paying any attention to me… and my brothers only care of following Baela and Rhaena… these past days have been terrible…” the Velaryon prince admitted pouting.

“But you have been on your best behaviour. You know, mayhaps it is time I fulfil a little promise I made you…”

The little boy’s eyes shone as he remembered Daemon’s promise.

"You mean that?”

"That today you will take your first walk in the sky as befits a true Targaryen prince. Your dragon may still be small, but my old friend is old enough for both of us! "

The enthusiasm of the little boy was enormous.

Just then Corlys appeared in the courtyard closely followed by his servants who held so many gifts in their arms, they could barely hold them all.

“Well… tomorrow seems like just a fine day for riding as today.” Daemon said as he took note of his old friend. “After all, a true prince entertains his guests.”

The rogue prince greeted Corlys with little Joff still in his arms. The Sea Snake seemed surprised.

“I see the prospect of a new marriage is already changing you Daemon. I hope this lasts even if I can’t believe it.”

He hugged his friend and laughed at his own words.

The rogue prince smiled and leaned over to whisper in his nephew’s ear.

“A proper prince entertains his guests no matter how boring they are!”

The boy smiled and soon the men proceeded to the inside of the castle.

A short time later Ser Robet Quinn entered the Great Hall accompanying Lord Gunthor Darklyn and his wife, Lady Meredyth.

The Lords of Duskendale along with the Sea Snake enjoyed the hospitality of Prince Daemon when Ser Robert Quinn returned to the Great hall accompanying the young Lord Bartimos Celtigar.

Little Joffrey sat next the prince and stared at the countless gifts that had been gathered in a corner of the Great Hall while others enjoyed a sweet Arbor wine.

When the time was nearing, Daemon asked Corlys to assure the entertainment as he left with Joffrey to his chambers to prepare for the wedding.

It was almost sunset when Daemon returned, dressed in the black and red colours of his house. A black cloack was trailing behind him with the three-headed dragon embroidered in red. He was escorted by his twin daughters and other knights of Dragonstone to the sept where he waited for Rhaenyra.

The halls of the sept were cold, yet the prince kept smiling.

Jokingly Corlys suggested that the princess had changed her mind and that was why she was late. Baela nodded her head agreeing with her grandfather’s words.

“That would never happen Corlys. My little dragon will be here soon.”

Rhaenyra soon arrived holding the hands of her older sons Jace and Luke, while the second one held little Joffrey’s hand.

The princess looked radiant in her long black dress trimmed with red lace. Her cleavage accentuated her full breasts and her shoulders were left bare.

Her hair was a torrent of silver-gold locks falling down on her back, and atop of her head was a tiara he had never seen before.

As she reached him, the princess extended her hand towards his and he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

They turned towards the septon and he begun the ceremony.

"Two people arrive tonight and wish to convey to the gods their desire to become one. One soul and one heart.

Prince Daemon and Princess Rhaenyra do you swear before The Seven to love, care and support each other in your life?

“I promise to love you and protect you until my body is ash.” The prince said as he held Rhaenyra’s hand in his own.

“I promise to be yours and only yours and to love and care for you with all my heart from this day to the end of my days.” Rhaenyra said as she looked him his eyes.

The rogue prince noted that there were tears of happiness shining on her eyes like small diamonds as he covered her shoulders with his cloak.

“We are bearing witness to a new life, may the gods stand by you and yours, and may they give you long life and many children! Prince Daemon, you may kiss the bride.”

Cheers and claps were heard through the halls of Dragonstone while prince Daemon gave his princess a passionate kiss.

Syrax and Caraxes circled the castle shrieking happily, as if they too could feel the joy of their riders.

Soon all of the lords and ladies moved to the Great Hall and the Sea Snake and princess Rhaenys were the first to embrace the newlyweds.

Although Rhaenyra could feel the sadness in the princess’s eyes, her hug was no less fierce.

"I hope you have a happy life princess Rhaenyra.”

"Princess Rhaenys, thank you for your gift, it's a real honour for me to wear your mother's tiara!" Rhaenyra replied as her face blushed.

"Laena didn't like the jewels, she only liked to fly… She is lost to me, but I know you will take good care of her daughters… and that tiara as well.”

“I love her girls from the bottom of my heart, and I will care for them and protect them as if they were my own flesh and blood.”

Their moment was soon interrupted by Corlys who also came to offer the princess his best wishes.

“I have always believed you to be the only woman alive who could control my old friend. Don’t pity him princess! If the daughters need discipline the father needs twice that every day!”

Princess Rhaenys laughed at her husband’s words as she embraced the rogue prince and whispered something in his ear.

The other Lords were next, and the pince and the princess spoke with all their guests. 

Once the food was served Rhaenyra raised her cup and thanked all of the lords who had attended the ceremony for their presence.

The music and dance began immediately after and lasted for hours, the faces of the newlyweds shone with happiness and the Prince every so often whisped something in the ear of the princess, making her blush.

“A beautiful wedding that heralds a happy life!” Lady Meredyth told her husband Lord Gunthor.

It was the hour of the eel when the children were sent to their beds and prince Daemon noted how Rhaenyra twisted the rings around her fingers, a clear sign that she was nervous.

“The bedding is nothing! Just a short silly thing. In a few moments we will be together again and alone.”

“I know uncle… but… I never had a bedding ceremony.” She said as she thought back to her first marriage, “Me and Laenor never… we just went to our separate rooms and… I always heard men behave like animals!”

“Don’t think too much about it.” He told her, “In any case the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can be alone…”

The prince whispered something in the Sea Snake’s ead and Lord Corlys raised his glass.

“My friends, it was a wonderful evening, and of course there was this wedding going on which was also great.” Many voices in the background laughed at Lord Velaryon’s words. “But this wedding won’t be complete before we take them to bed! Ladies, the groom his yours! Just make sure he gets to the princess whole!”

The women made a circle around the prince throwing obsene jokes and comments to him, and he delighted himself in throwing them back, while the men did the same to the princess. To much of her relieve however she recognized the faces of Maester Gerardys and Ser Erryk Cargyll.

“What’s it like to ride a naked dragon in bed my lord?”, one of the white cloaks joked looking over at Lord Corlys.

The Sea Snake cheerfully replied that the groom would soon know, and all the men laughed.

The princess felt her face go a deep shade of crimson. The men around her exchanged obscene jokes as they removed her clothes. She tried her best to endure it with grace though she was praying for them to reach the doors of her chamber soon.

When the doors became visible, she breathed in relief.

The door opened and the prince stood in front of hear, naked as his name day. He immediately took her from the arms of the other men and closed the doors leaving them alone.

Their room was filled with flowers and candles and on the bed were a thousand and more rose petals.

“I asked the servants to prepare it for us. I never want you to forget this evening my princess.”

"It's so beautiful! It's more beautiful than I imagined! " she said as she looked around.

"You are more beautiful than anyone could have imagined. It still amazes me how the gods have done such a beautiful creature as you.” The prince replied as he held her hand in his own and guided her to their bed.

"Don't ever leave my side, uncle! I want to sleep and wake up next to you every day!” the princess said as she felt him lying above her on the bed, their bodies pressing against each other.

“How could I ever leave the side of the most beautiful woman on this world?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of the most beautiful marriage is here! Everyone was happy about this wedding, or better all but one... 😂 as you understand soon comes a chapter of Viserys. 
> 
> But first we'll have met our favorite couples Of the House Targaryen.   
> Some stories will be romantic, some will be love stories or hatred, Some other will have different elements.   
> However, one element will be common in all: the Passion 
> 
> Of course this fic will be open to you, you will be able to ask for a story about your favorite Targaryen couple. 
> 
> I await your impressions of both the marriage chapter and my new Fic. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading and attending but more I want to thank my dear friend SweetestPopcorn for her help to me 💕💕   
> I will update soon, I love you


	21. Viserys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t control my family, my Hand is dead… what else will happen? Surely the Destruction of Valyrian will soon be upon me…

Viserys II

It was a warm and beautiful day. The sunlight bathed the Throne Room seeping from the large windows above the Iron Throne.

King Viserys Targaryen, first of his name, sat on the throne, with Ser Criston Cole, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard by his side, as well as Ser Arryk Cargyll.

“It’s the last hearing of the day Your Grace.” Ser Criston said as he looked over to the king.

“Gods be good Ser Criston!” the king replied. “There have been a growing number of hearings ever since Lord Strong left for Harrenhal, not to mention all the Small Council meetings. Rest will be welcomed!”

It was true that Lord Strong was a capable, and extraordinary Hand. The man worked incessantly, and he usually resolved the hardest of challenges and issues. He was creative and intelligent, and it showed in every Small Council meeting.

In addition, Viserys had developed a close bound with his Hand over the years and now, he saw him almost as a brother.

The king decided he would spend some time with his children as soon as the hearing was over.

The thought of the bethrotal between Aegon and Helaena had been bothering him for a few days now though he had not confided his troubles to anyone.

_Helaena is a sweet and kind girl and Aegon… the rumours that reach me concerning his nightly activities are impossible to ignore…_

Viserys decided to not give the matter any more thought. He had intrusted Grand Maester Mellos to find out more about Aegon’s escapades and until then he would not bother himself further.

The king gave a nod to Ser Loren Marbrand to bring forth the last man who waited for a hearing that day. Unlike the previous supplicants, this new man was not from Westeros but a captain of the free city of Myr.

Ser Loren Marbrand made a deep bow and immediately turned in his original position while the man from Myr stood at the base of the throne, next to Ser Arryk. After he gave the king a deep bow, he began speaking.

"My King, my name is Navaro Ryndoon, I come here today to bring a most important matter to your attention!”

“Speak my good man. You have my attention.” Viserys said.

The man nodded and he continued.

“From the times of the wars between the Triarchy with Pentos and your brother when he was king of the Stepstones, that heavy trading taxes were imposed for ships sailing from Myr to Westeros. Since then your brother long returned to Westeros and peace came between us and yet these unbearable taxes remain at place.

“I come forward today to plead with you to lower our taxes so our trading can continue.”

“I promise to bring this issue to our Small Council, rest assure good man it will not be overlooked.”

The Myrish captain bowed again and before he left, he offered the king a gift.

“Myrish lace king Viserys. I have long heard your daughter the princess has a taste for it and this I gift to her. For you I have brought a pair of Myrish lenses and I can promise you, you will find no better!”

Viserys thanked the man for his generosity and once again made sure to assure him he would revise the tax issue as soon as possible.

As the man bowed again, the king stood from the throne and made his way down from the Iron Throne.

“My dear captain Navaro, if any other issue needs settling please know that you may seek my daughter princess Rhaenyra at Dragonstone.”

“Your majesty, as a matter of fact, I was in Dragonstone a few days past. There was a great storm at sea, and I sought refuge there. Unfortunately, I was unable to pay my respects to the princess. I was informed she was not accepting hearing at the moment. Word of mouth was that a big celebration was being thrown at the castle though I could not tell you what it was about.

“I also stayed there for longer than intended for her grace ordered the ports to be closed throughout the entire day and night.”

Viserys smiled as the man gave a final bow and retired accompanied by Ser Loren Marbrand, though his words concerned him.

The king’s face lost his usual pink colour and subtle shadows formed under his eyes as the paleness of his cheeks increased.

_Why would Rhaenyra refuse hearings and close the ports? And what celebration is this that everyone keeps mentioning? Furthermore, I still had no reply from her concerning the betrothal of her siblings and Ser Erryk has sent me not a word since he arrived there, though I hear Daemon still lingers in Dragonstone…_

_Of course, she ruled Dragonstone so it is not my place to tell her to expel her uncle from there but still… Daemon’s presence next to her unsettles me. Does she mean to defy me? Their past is well known by all and this does not look good on her._

Helaena’s arrival in the Throne Room with her septas pulled the king from his unsettling thoughts which he quickly put to rest.

_I must have more faith in Rhaenyra. My daughter is now three and twenty and she became a smart and capable woman. She is no longer the maid of four and ten who fell under Daemon’s charms. She knows who he is well know and she used to be friends with his wife Lady Laena… it is unlikely she will make the same mistake twice._

He had better thoughts to concern himself with, for Helaena needed his attention.

As he came down from the throne, he noted that his younger daughter looked nervous and that her small smile was fading.

“Your Grace.” His daughter said taking a deep curtsey.

As he told her to rise at once she ran to his arms embracing him fiercely.

“What is the matter my sweet?” he asked his princess.

She looked up at him anxiously.

“I am sorry to bother you papa but… I have been missing you these past days… and so as Daeron, though I… I have not been permitted to see him so often as I would have liked…”

Viserys smiled.

“Are you still playing dolls with Daeron, Helaena? You are set to marry Aegon now so you should try and become closer to him.”

“Mother forbade me to play with Daeron father! But I… I disobeyed his orders and I met him this morning… mother was very upset with me.” His daughter said lowering her head.

"You know that wasn't right, Helaena, you have to respect your mother."

"Sorry Papa, I.... I mean, I love Daeron very much and I was always close to him. Aegon doesn’t like me all that much, he prefers to be with Aemond in any case. Besides, Daeron has been feeling so sad to be away from me…”

Helaena attempted to hide her tears though her face became red.

Her sadness angered Viserys.

_Damn you Alicent… what possessed you to want to bind Aegon and Helaena so soon? The girl is unhappy and Aegon… well may the gods give them wisdom and soon!_

“We shall go to Daeron together Helaena. And I will speak with your mother, I promise.”

The king dismissed Helaena’s septas and he took her by the hand to Daeron’s rooms while Ser Criston followed them.

They found Daeron studying which brought a smile to Viserys’s face. Daeron was without a doubt a sweet and gently boy with a great mind.

His youngest son smiled as he saw his sister and he went over to hug her.

The king was watching his children when Grand Maester Mellos rushed in.

“My king.” He greeted taking a deep bow. “A raven has come and…”

“Bad news…” Viserys concluded from the look on Maester Mellos’s face. As he feared he was right.

“Dark wings, dark words. Or so the common people say my king, and I fear they are right. Two ravens arrived today from Dragonstone, one after the other and…”

Viserys raised a hand making the Grand Maester be silent at once.

He kissed both of his children and motioned Mellos to follow him to the corridors and away from Helaena and Daeron’s ears.

The two men left followed by Ser Criston.

“News from the princess?”

The Grand Maester extended a letter to the king without uttering a single word. He broke the seal and immediately recognized Ser Erryk’s handwriting.

His letter was a short one but the news were anything but… he told the king that his daughter the princess had wed again, and that this time she had taken to husband her own uncle prince Daemon in a private ceremony held in Dragonstone.

There had also been witnesses and a bedding ceremony as Ser Erryk said, so there was no doubt of the validity of the marriage.

Viserys felt his throat go dry and his face burning as he read the last words, and felt even worse when he opened the letter of the princess.

"My dear father

The news about my half-brother’s betrothal to Helaena filled my heart with joy.

Unfortunately, I have been very busy lately and I was unable to inform you sooner but yes I shall come to court for their engagement. I plan to bring with me my sons and nieces, Baela and Rhaena. And of course, my husband prince Daemon will also join me.

Our marriage was performed yesterday in the sept of Dragonstone and it was a quiet and private affair with just a handful of lords as witnesses.

I am sorry to not have invited you but I know how you feel about me and my uncle being together, so we felt it was better not to tell you.

As you have told me in the past, I am a grown woman capable of making my own decision and ruling over my dominions, and this was what I have done.

Nonetheless as I have said, my husband and I are soon to go to the capital, and I hope that you can give us your blessing.

Please inform the Dragonskeepers that we will be arriving with all our dragons including the small dragon of princess Baela. The children will travel by ship of course accompanied by their grandfather Lord Corlys, and Daemon and I will come on our own dragons.

We all look forward for the celebrations of my half-brother’s engagement.

I send you a kiss with all of my love papa.

Yours,

Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen.

Ser Criston ran to the king as Viserys lost his balance.

The Grand Maester also approached him asking the king if he was feeling alright.

His voice was little more than a whisper.

“I am fine Grand Maester… I just, I just need to sit for a moment…”

Ser Criston helped Viserys to reach his own apartments. At once the servants ran to help the king to a chair and Mellos asked for a calming draught mixed with wine for the king. Septon Eustace also ran to the room to help the king.

Only when Viserys was less pale and with a drink at hand did the Grand Maester spoke again.

“I fear Your Grace, that after such grave news, you will not like my words more…”

“Whatever do you mean Grand Maester?” Viserys asked as he sipped on his drink.

“What you feared about prince Aegon is the truth. Your son has been visiting the Street of Silk as of late Your Grace… the prince has committed the sin of lust and fornication and I fear only prayer might save him for the clutches of immoral women.”

“This is unacceptable!” Viserys boomed “He is but three and ten and a prince! It is inconceivable that he has such a behaviour, much more now he is engaged to be married!”

“There is also word that he bought some young girl’s virginity and that he left her with child…”

That was enough to make Viserys lose his mind. He slammed his fist on the table as he almost yelled.

“My son beds whores and impregnates them! My daughter marries her uncle against my will! This is too much for a single man to accept!”

The king’s words made Ser Criston’s blood freeze in his veins. It was with a cold and almost stuttering voice that he turned to Viserys.

“The princess has married?” the knight asked.

“The problem is not just that she has wed Lord Commander, but who she wed! My brother is an ill-suited husband not to mention a dangerous man more than sixteen years her senior! Not to mention neither of their spouses has been dead half a year! To marry again so soon is an insult to both of their memories!”

The septon’s face was red and angry though he tried to calm himself.

“May the Mother and Father forgive their vile sins! But my king, surely there is something we might do! We could write to the High Septon and bid him to set this unlawful union aside!

“And then send the princess into confinement so she might atone for her sins!” Grand Maester Mellos suggested.

Viserys let out a laugh.

“She was in confinenment after the events that transpired at Driftmark after Laenor’s funeral! And look where it got us!”

“The High Septon could annul their marriage Your Grace and a septa could be sent to watch over the princess. Pray with her. Eat with her. Sleep with her. It would ensure she would remain chaste and that she would have carnal knowledge of no other men.” Septon Eustace suggested.

“We could also call her grace to court and to order the Velaryons to keep prince Daemon at Driftmark.” Grand Measter Mellos suggested.

“And how can you think that the prince would stay at Driftmark Grand Maester?!”

" Do you think they'll keep the Prince at Driftmark Mellos? In what way?" Septon Eustace asked.

“Lord Corlys shall keep him there!” the Grand Maester begun though the septon quickly interrupted him again.

“Lord Corlys is prince Daemon’s friend! He will let him do as he will, and we all know the prince’s quick temper. And besides, he has his dragon with him! That red beast! It isn’t for not that people say red is the colour that presides over the seven hells!”

“Who will keep Caraxes in Driftmark?”

“Well my king, bring the princess to Court then, and let the prince remain at Dragonstone!” the Grand Maester replied.

King Viserys watched silently as the two men argued with each other. His head was hurting so much he couldn’t take it anymore and so he raised a hand for them to be silent.

“Your suggestions are all for not. If they were married on the sept and there was a bedding ceremony, it cannot be undone. I may be King, but I am not as powerful as to put aside a union blessed by the gods and consummated!

“Furthermore, as she states in her letters, the lords pledged to Dragonstone attended the ceremony… that was a clear warning to me that they will stand by her if need be. Particularly I guess, Lord Corlys Velaryon.”

The King sighed and sat in the nearest chair, while Septon Eustace and Grand Measter Mellos looked at each other.

"So, Lord Colrys along with Princess Rhaenys were guests of the princess in Dragonstone?" asked Grand Measter Mellos.

“They took watch while his son’s widow married their dead daughter’s former husband?!” the septon asked in disgust, “I was right to always mistrust the Sea Snake!”

“But our princess Rhaenys, she was always a smart and capable woman and…” Grand Maester Mellos was soon interrupted by Setpon Eustace again.

“Prince Rhaenys is just a woman! And one who lived under Corlys’s influence for years! Her character has long been tainted!”

Viserys understood he had to say something, or they wouldn’t stop arguing.

“If you will pardon me, I wish to retire to my chambers to think about the recent events.”

The king rose from his chair and meant to be on his way when Ser Criston Cole called him.

“Your Grace. I apologize for the disturbance, but I wish to ask you if I can be relieved of my duties for the day. I fear I won’t be of much service as I am not feeling well.”

The Grand Maester took one look at the Lord Commander and nodded his head.

“He is looking quite pale my king.”

Viserys agreed.

“Very well. You should rest Ser Criston, and best if you have a chance to examine him later Grand Maester.”

As Viserys walked back to his chambers, Ser Loren Marbrand took Ser Criston’s place accompanying him back.

Queen Alicent was already there with her ladies. From the way they sat close to each other, it seemed like they were discussing something.

Alicent wore a long green dress with long, thin sleeves, and a golden belt, while her dark hair, was tied around her head.

Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and her suspicious gaze, which made her look nothing like the sweet, gentle girl she once was.

She immediately sent her ladies away and approached the king who was looking very fatigued.

"Are you well, Viserys? You're pale and your eyes are tired, what happened? "

"You want to tell me how you don't know, Alicent? I trust that was what you and your ladies were gossiping about.” He asked annoyed.

“There was a rumour about the princess yes, but I…”

"It's not a rumor, Alicent, Rhaenyra and Daemon married secretly!"

As much as Alicent tried to hide the satisfaction in her face she couldn’t.

The king knew that the rivalry between the Princess and the Queen had taken on great proportions, and so he felt particularly angry with Alicent’s reaction.

“Tell me Alicent, have your ladies told you about the rumours also going around concerning our son Aegon? Or have those slipped their ears?”

“Aegon?! What happened to our son?!” Alicent asked feeling both afraid and curious.

"He visits the Street of Silk, and soon he will become a father, he impregnated a gril whose virginity he bought... Don't look at me in question, Alicent! Yes, I'm talking about our son, who's engaged to our daughter, because you wanted it so!"

The queen looked taken aback for a moment before she composed herself.

“Aegon is a true dragon, and a man now. I am not proud he engages in such activities but… they are common among virile young men.”

"But you should know that our daughter is frightened, Alicent, and she behaves like she feels unhappy."

" Helaena is very happy…”

"Don't lie to yourself Alicent. Helaena came to me today. By the gods, what were you thinking when you forbade her to meet Daeron? Have you forgotten how happy she was when he was born? They have always been so close!"

A knock on the door put an end to the heated debated between king and queen.

The heated debate between the king and the Queen interrupted the knocking of the door.

"Come in!" Viserys ordered as Alicent straightened her dress and composed herself.

It was Grand Maester Mellos who entered taking a deep bow.

Viserys noted his eyes were red and that he seemed agitated.

"What happened Mellos? It seems that this day has taken more of a toll on you than me, and I am the man who both became a father in a law and grandfather!” Viserys tried to joke, though the Grand Maester soon broke into tears.

"By the gods, what happened Grad Measter, is there a new Doom of Valyria outside?”

“Better than my king… A raven came from Harrenhal… Lord Lyonel is dead!”

"How? What happened Mellos? Is the letter from a reliable source? "

The King was unable to believe what he heard.

“His wife’s son Lady Meryl Merryweather sent us word of the tragic accident that took place. It appears that there was a mysterious fire in his apartments and soon the whole tower was engulfed in flames. Lord Lyonel was unable to get out in time from his chamber... Also, his son, Ser Harwin... They found his body in the courtyard ... They think he jumped to be saved when he was trapped between the flames. "

The king had to take a seat as he heard the tragic accident that had taken place in Harrenhal.

Even Queen Alicent seemed to be in shock, while the eyes of Grand Maester Mellos were tearing up once more.

_I can’t control my family, my Hand is dead… what else will happen? Surely the Destruction of Valyrian will soon be upon me…_

"You must choose a new Ηand soon, my love." said Queen Alicent, and Viserys felt the rage flare up like a fire in him.

"By the gods Alicent. I just yet received the news of Lord Lyonel’s death and already you press me about replacing him?! When have you become so cold?”

“You need a good and strong man by your side Viserys! You know you can’t rule on your own. Already you tire yourself too much!”

“Your place is not to instruct me on how to be king! Your place is to be queen and mother to our children, to guide them and care for them! Open your arms to your daughter who lost her smile and educate your son whose behaviour is embarrassing to us all!”

" What are you going to do about Rhaenyra? I imagine you're going to tell me that this is none of my business, but her behaviour was no better than that of our son, Viserys. And she’s a woman of twenty and three, not a thirteen-year-old boy! "

Viserys threw her a angry look before he asked the Grand Maester to follow him for a walk in the gardens.

“Alicent might be cold but she is right Mellos. I must appoint a new Hand and soon.”

"Shall I call the Small Council for a meeting, Your Grace?"

"No, no Mellos, this is something that we both will decide on our own.”

"We could call Jason Lannister, "suggested the Grand Measter, but Viserys disagreed.

"His twin brother, Ser Tyland already has a place in the Small Council, as Master of Ships, if we give the position of the Hand, they will accumulate too much power in their house and that can upset other lords.”

"Perhaps Lord Tyrell?" suggested Mellos, but Viserys reminded him that he was a young boy.

"Maybe, If I call my brother?" the king thought aloud though he immediately regretted this for at once the Grand Maester reminded him of all the trouble Daemon’s passage through the Small Council had caused.

“You are right Mellos. My brother is not the right choice if we seek to maintain some measure of peace in the Small Council. He lacks the responsibility and discipline and besides, I want make the man who secretly wed my daughter into the second most powerful man in the kingdoms!”

“I could summon the princess, to return to the court and to give her the position as Hand!” Viserys suggested.

“The princess has proven to have a talent for governing and this could be a way to keep her and Daemon apart! I could offer her the position as Hand on the condition she would keep Daemon back in Dragonstone!” Mellos said.

“Rhaenyra would be an excellent Hand! But there’s something Mellos… I know my daughter and I doubt she would leave Daemon back in Dragonstone…”

“What if we summon them goth?” the Grand Maester proposed, “The princess will be serving as Hand and the prince will remain under our close watch!”

Viserys though to agree before an idea crossed his mind. Rhaenyra would be bringing her sons with her from Dragonstone, and it had been proven again and again that her boys and his wife’s sons were unable to co-exist peacefully with each other.

"My daughter and my brother must learn a lesson about their inappropriate behaviour Grand Measter. I will not deny her my blessings for her union, but she won’t be rewarded for her disobedience with being Hand. Instead I mean to call a man who has properly served the kingdoms for many years and has all the qualities a Hand has! I will summon Ser Otto Hightower! "

With those last words, the Grand Maester left with a message written by the king’s own hand and destined for Oldtown, and once again Viserys was alone in his gardens.

_I imagine my decision won’t be to Daemon’s likings, but this will be a test for him to reveal his true feelings for Rhaenyra… and for her sake, I do hope he means well._

Viserys tried to bring happier thought to his mind, after all, it was such a lovely day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter has come to an end. Viserys chapters are always my favorites, but this particular is really special. 
> 
> It has really reached the destruction of Valyria in Kings Landing But Viserys doesn't lose his optimism  
> My favorite moment is the sudden malaise of Ser Criston, 
> 
> _Which, of course, has a name: the princess married another man and not me, but such behavior have the whores. _
> 
> What was your favorite moment? And what do you think will happen in the next chapters? 
> 
> For now I'm working on a very sweet chapter for my other fic But I will soon be near you, with a Rhaenyra's chapter or perhaps a Criston chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading 🖤


	22. Daemon X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know Harwin was the father of my children, but his death not our only problem.  
> Ser Lyonel's death left a big gap in governance, but my father acted quickly...... Ser Otto Hightower is the new Hand of the King."
> 
> "I knew your father was always stupid, but..."
> 
> "My father did not appoint me as his Hand because I married you. If this marriage hadn't happened, I'd have been the king's hand!"

Daemon X  
  
Everything was quiet at Dragonstone as the first rays of light appeared on the horizon and the sky had a pale pink and golden color in the east.   
  
In the courtyard of the castle there was silence.  
The only people who were awake during the night hours were the guards and the dragonkeepers.  
  
At Dragon Tower the princess was still in bed with the curtains closed and she was sleeping, while on her face there was a sweet smile.  
  
Prince Daemon was as always by her side and looked at her.  
  
 _Damn Corlys with your ideas. We could meet at another time...  
I had to wake up naked in my wife's arms, not meet with you.  
I don't want to be away from her for a second.  
_  
The Prince thought, but the meeting with the Sea Snake was important.  
  
So he got out of bed after giving a kiss to the princess's lips.  
  
He had worn his usual dark clothes and gold cloak when he left their chamber but before taking a few steps he met Measter Gerardys.  
  
" Damn it. What happened Gerardys and you're here at this hour? It's just dawn!  
And the color on your face...  
You look like you met a ghost!"  
  
"A message came from the capital for the Princess, my Prince.... The Strong Lords are dead!"  
  
"Well, this is a real tragedy." Τhe Prince said seriously, hiding a smile.  
"But it's no reason to wake the Princess , don't you think? The dead can wait!"  
  
"But, my prince, the message..."  
  
Daemon touched the hand on the man's shoulder and looked him in the eyes with a strict tone.  
  
"You'll give it to the Princess later. She needs rest in her condition! Is that clear?"  
  
"As you wish, my Prince. I'll give it to her when she wakes up."  
  
 _Of course the news of death will upset Rhaenyra, but she doesn't have to know the truth. It's going to be hard for her to know that he never loved her.  
Let the bastard's soul burn in hell_.  
  
He thought and moved on to the small fishing village.  
The Sea Snake had already arrived at the tavern on the dock of the port.  
  
"Did we have to meet here?"  
Lord Corlys asked sleepy.  
  
"It's a safe place, as you suggested.... Unless you wanted to meet me at Driftmark's shipyards... "  
  
"I told you not to mention it again..."  
  
"Oh, calm down, Corlys, your secrets are safe. Which doesn't apply to the secrets of our friends!"   
The Prince answered with a smile.  
  
"Are you saying it's a fact?"  
  
"Yes, I confirmed it yesterday... The bastard's getting ready for marriage!"   
  
The two men chatted for several hours and when they decided how they would eventually deal with their common problem the sun had been high in the sky..  
  
"So we're done?" asked the Sea Snake when they came out of the tavern.  
  
"Yes, I don't think there's a better solution... The bastard has to die!"  
  
"I'll talk to our friends in the capital!"  
  
" Explain to them that it must look like an accident!"   
  
"Don't worry, it's going to happen the way we agreed. Αre you sure the princess shouldn't know? "  
  
"It's our duty to protect women.  
Besides, the princess she doesn't have to worry about everything."  
  
"If I didn't know you well, I'd think you were more interested in her than yourself!"  
  
"Maybe I'll do it because she smiles sweetly like your wife every time you tell her you're going to build a new ship."  
  
The Prince responded by laughing and proceeded towards the castle, but when he opened the door of their chamber did not see Rhaenyra's sweet smile.  
  
The princess was sitting on the bed. Her face was angry and her purple eyes were red.  
  
 _She cries for him, but it makes sense since the bastard was the father of her children.  
He had to die. It was a hindrance in my way and he never loved her.  
_  
"Where have you been?"  
  
" Excuse me? I don't understand your look! "  
  
"Well, I demand you tell me where you were, uncle!  
Because you should be here, but you were somewhere else!"  
  
"Calm down, my pet... Our child..."  
  
"Don't use the child in my belly to avoid the question. ..."  
  
" You're making wrong ! I'm not avoiding answering you, can you tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"You ask what happened? I woke up And you weren't with me. I stayed here alone and waited for you to come back because I was worried about you."  
  
The princess paused and tried to hold back her tears  
  
"And then Maester Gerardys came and brought me this!"  
The princess raised up the little paper with her hand and showed it to him.  
  
"Is an another request for a hearing? How many goats were lost this time? "  
  
"It's not a request for a hearing, Uncle! It's a message from my father. Maybe you'd stop your stupid jokes because if you were here you'd know that Ser Lyonel and my poor Harwin they're dead."  
  
The princess said and she kept crying.   
  
"I can't believe that a few days after our wedding you cry for another man."  
  
"You know Harwin was the father of my children, but his death not our only problem.  
Ser Lyonel's death left a big gap in governance, but my father acted quickly...... Ser Otto Hightower is the new Hand of the King."  
  
That news surprised Daemon.  
  
"I knew your father was always stupid, but..."  
  
"My father did not appoint me as his Hand because I married you. If this marriage hadn't happened, I'd have been the king's hand!"  
  
"So I'm in the way of your ambitions?"  
  
"I didn't mean that, you know I love you, but I was sure he'd choose me when the time came."  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't lie to me, I can understand exactly what you mean. "  
  
"I'm not lying, don't be irrational! The problem... "  
  
"I don't care about your problem, two-faced bitch. You say you love me, but you're only interested in your ambitions! "  
  
"How dare you? I'm not a whore to talk to me like that. I'm the princess of Dragonstone.  
I demand that you apologize to me!"  
  
"I'm not going to apologize to you. "  
  
"Since your behavior isn't right as my husband It's better if you leave, Uncle."  
  
"What did you just say? "  
  
"How can you leave!"  
  
" With my great pleasure! "  
  
Daemon left, forcelessly closing the door behind him while the princess broke out in sobs.  
  
Princess Rhaenys stood by her side but did not improve the mood of the princess.  
She kept crying and refused to leave her chamber.  
  
It was afternoon when Princess Rhaenys asked the Sea Snake to find the Rogue Prince.  
  
"We can't wait when he'll be back, Corlys... Ser Erryk searched the whole castle but Daemon he's not here. The princess's been in her chamber crying since this morning. I'm worried about our grandchildren, they realize something serious is going on."  
  
"I knew how crazy your family is, but no one is as stupid as your cousin!  
I'm going to see the princess, you take care of the children !"  
  
Rhaenyra, despite her bad mood, accepted Lord Corlys in her chamber.   
  
"I know that idiot you married is going to hate me when he finds out I talked to you, but I don't care because I love you as my child, princess, and I love that the jerk too.  
He was with me this morning......"  
  
"With you? Why? What's happened?  
  
" Hightowers expect to obtain more favourable taxes on trade! "  
  
"I know that issue and I was opposed, Lord Corlys. Taxes must be the same for everyone. I pointed it out to my father many times.  
But I don't understand what this has to do with the fight I had with my husband..."  
  
"Hightowers are not fools to discuss this issue directly with the king..... They act insidiously, so they're looking for allies... "  
  
"Allies? Who would be stupid enough to trust them?"  
  
"Someone who already has enough wealth and a place in the Small Council..... "  
  
"The House of Lannisters... "  
  
"We wouldn't have dealt with this issue if there wasn't some rumors about an impending marriage that would unite the two Houses. "  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Is it? The queen's cousin is at the age of marriage, and so is Lord Lannister's sister!"  
  
"That's just speculation, my lord, not facts."  
Rhaenyra replied trying to stay calm.  
  
"That's what I thought at first, princess, but your uncle had decided to know if it was true......"  
  
"And? What he learned?"  
  
The princess asked impatiently.   
  
"Hightower is already in King Landing, became captain of the City's Watch.  
And Lord Lannister invited his sister to the yard for Aegon's engagement.   
  
_I wonder how my uncle manages to learn everyone's secrets...  
I was right to worry about this damn engagement...  
_  
"This cannot happen.... Such a marriage would only benefit the Greens... "  
  
"Of course, princess... That's why sometimes we have to make difficult decisions... Men operate without mercy in these cases... That's why today's meeting... We're going to stop this marriage at all cost! "  
  
"Do you mean someone has to die?  
That can't happen...   
Lord Corlys, stop what you've decided... I'm the Princess of Dragonstone, and I command you... There will be no one dead."  
  
"As you wish, princess. But I don't want to see you sad. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me, my lord, but you can't help me!"  
  
"You underestimate me, princess, I know your uncle very well... "  
  
The princess thought of her uncle and wiped her eyes with the tip of her hand.  
  
"Thank you Lord Corlys! But I can't ask you for anything, because... "  
  
"Listen to me,"  
He interrupted her,  
"You're not just my princess... We don't have to talk about the past bu as I told you at the beginning of our conversation I love you like you were my child."  
  
Listening to this, the princess broke out in sobs and fell into his arms...  
  
"I was angry at my father's decision and we had a fight... I told him to leave, but I didn't mean it... "  
  
"Your uncle is selfish, but he loves you... He'll come back to you...... "  
  
"He's not in the castle. I asked Ser Erryk to look for him...... "  
  
 _You had a man in a white cloak looking for Daemon...... There are places that ser Erryk has not even imagined that there are ... A blind man would do the same job if you asked him to find a needle that's been lost in a pile of haystacks!  
_  
"Go to bed, princess..... You need rest.  
I'll look for this useless man you married and bring him back to you."  
  
A short time later the Sea Snake found Daemon in a tavern that existed in the dock of the harbour...  
  
The prince was holding a glass full of wine, while on his feet he had sat a brunette girl wearing a daring dress .  
  
"What are you doing here? You want to be part of our company?  
  
The Sea Snake gave the girl two bronze coins and he asked her to leave.  
  
" No, you're here to separate me from my company .. You're boring and stuffy. "  
  
"It's better to break up with your temporary companionship than break up with your wife.  
You've been here for a long hours . You have to go home."  
  
"Home? I don't have home! The bitch kicked me out!"  
  
"Be careful how you talk about your wife ..... Rhaenyra is not like Rhea nor my daughter ....."   
  
"You justify her? You're a bastard!"  
  
"So are you! You let her cry when you could tell her the truth. And now you want to take a whore to your bed."  
  
"I didn't take any whore to my bed... I drank so much that I feel my head heavy..."  
  
"Your mind will be.. He's probably tired of living in your head and trying to leave."  
  
"Shut up at last, I can't think of anything!"  
  
"It's known that you're dumber than a rooster. Tell me something I don't know...."  
  
"It's not funny, Corlys. I didn't want to fight with her, but my ego was stronger than the love I feel for her.  
When she told me to leave I had no choice!"  
  
"I suggest we make a toast to this event." He said the Sea Snake and filled a glass of red wine  
"There's a woman who asked you to stay away from her, and you're still thinking about her."  
  
She told me to leave and yet I can't imagine that I'm going to lie next to someone who won't have her smell and won't look at me with her own eyes......  
I've taken countless women to my bed, but none of them were like her.  
Her laugh... Her body under mine... The way he drives my manhood... "  
  
The prince remembered Laena's smile and felt bad about this conversation.  
  
"Forgive me, Laena...... "  
  
"Laena is dead while the princess is a girl with flesh and bones and waiting for your child.   
She takes care of your daughters as if they're her children, she's smart and beautiful and can handle you.  
This woman is your destiny, and the sooner you know it, it'll be better for all of us! "  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Are you deaf except fool?"  
  
The prince's mind turned many years ago, in the last moments of the Prince of Spring.   
  
_She does, she always did...... Maybe I'm really stupid_.  
  
He got up from his chair and took a few steps to the door.  
He felt his head heavy and supported his body on the wall but when he managed to open the door Dragonstone's cold air hit his face and immediately felt better.  
  
"Where are you going to this mess?"  
  
He asked the Sea Snake without getting out of his chair.   
  
"I'm going back to my wife!"  
  
 _I did my duty, now I'm going to let him handle the situation himself. I have no appetite to pick up his body.  
The princess will definitely kill him when she sees him in this _mess.  
  
The Sea Snake he thought and smiled in the brunette girl.  
  
A little while later the Prince had reached their chamber.  
The candles had almost been extinguished and the space had almost been plunged into darkness, while in the fireplace there were large red coals.   
  
Rhaenyra was lying in bed.  
Her bed spreads were pushed back, and Daemon saw her body covered with a thin nightdress , which accentuated her curves.  
  
The prince's eyes focused on her long legs and thin thighs.  
Her chest went up and went down following the pace of her breathing.  
  
"Damn it is like a Valyrian goddess!"  
  
The princess heard his voice and opened her eyes. She looked at him sleepy and Daemon felt his manhood become hard as a stone.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"Hello beautiful!"  
  
"Where have you been all these hours? You left me alone when we have so many problems!"  
  
 _I want to rip your nightgown and make you mine right now,_ the Prince thought.   
  
"Uncle, can you hear me?"   
  
"You mean I left you alone when you kicked me out? The problems are yours princess, not mine!" He replied and let his cloak fall to the floor.  
  
Rhaenyra got up from the bed and smelled the scent of alcohol on him as she approached near him.  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"Well, maybe I'm a little! I think I'm entitled to drink as much as I want, since my wife asked me to get away from her!  
  
The princess's purple eyes had become darker than anger when she has stood in front of him.  
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
"Oh come on, you're not going to check on me.  
None can control the big bad dragon!"  
  
"Believe me, uncle, I can and I will. Tell me where you were, otherwise...!"  
  
The Prince felt his breath cut off.   
Her eyes had become dark from anger, but her skin was white as porcelain. Her hair was like gold and silver waterfall and her little mouth was red like a ripe raspberry.  
She had her hands on her slender waist and it was obvious she was waiting for an answer.   
  
_Damn, don't do this. Don't talk and get to bed!  
_  
"Otherwise what? What will happen Rhaenyra? Don't you think you're young to threaten me? "  
  
The ironic tone in his voice grew her anger. Her white skin turned red while her eyes looked black under from the minimum light of the candles.  
  
"You were in the village, right? Don't ask me how I know! Ser Erryk searched the entire castle!"  
  
"I did what you asked me to do, I disappeared from your life... I was in a place with a lot of women, a lot of wine and I was happy! "  
  
"Did you go to bed with another woman?  
It's the first few days of our marriage, and you got a whore in your bed?  
  
The princess went away from him, avoiding looking him in the face.  
She was disappointed and angry with him.  
  
 _Damn_...  
  
"Rhaenyra, I...... I want to explain! "  
  
"You don't have to, I want you to leave!"   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I want you to leave! I don't care where you go, as long as you leave!"  
  
"As you wish! You'll regret it! "  
  
The prince has wore his cloak and took a step towards the door but the princess grabbed his hand.  
  
"Daemon!"  
 _The way my name says makes me want it her now.  
_  
"Have you changed your mind? Or are you lonely in bed? You know my bed is a source of pleasure for women, we don't have to have feelings......"   
  
"I hate you."  
  
" You love me!"   
  
He bit her lips and pushed his body against hers.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"Because I want to take you to bed! "  
  
"That's not going to happen!"  
  
"Oh, really? Stopped me if you can!"  
  
He told her and raised her hands.  
  
"Leave me..."  
  
He gently putted her in bed, lifted her nightgown and opened her thighs.  
Then his hand slipped between her legs, pushed aside her little clothes with his fingers and touched the flesh between them...  
  
"You won't dare touch me !"  
  
"I already did it and I'll do it again!"  
  
"No," she said. I'm not going to forget your awful manners! I don't need you!"  
  
"You wear too many clothes, princess. A married woman doesn't need all this."  
He told her and hastily removed her underwear.  
  
Rhaenyra looked him in the eyes and felt her body tremble.  
  
"But I'm not going to take that off," he said, and he showed off her night dress.  
"It makes you look innocent... But we both know you're not!"   
  
Rhaenyra took a deep breath when the prince gently touched her lower lips and then put a finger inside her.  
  
"I think you wouldn't want me if your pussy wasn't wet for me."  
  
She tried to avoid him, but he leaned in front of her and opened her legs more.  
  
She felt his tongue hot on her swollen down lips, slowly dragging up and down her sweet, warm flower and sending a tingling to her spine. She bit her lips, whining softly as her uncle's tongue slowly crawled up towards her clitoris, where she stopped to circle the tiny, sensitive, pink button.  
  
"Oh!"  
Rhaenyra's gentle moan prompted Daemon to redouble his efforts.  
She felt his lips gently sealed around her swollen clitoris, which he shook with the edge of his tongue.  
  
She had reached between her legs almost automatically, loosely gripping the back of her uncle's head, while he sucked her most sensitive spot.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair And she folded her legs around his head, biting her lips, occasionally leaving moans.  
  
"Ah! Uncle I- Mmmff!"  
  
"Are you going to tell me to leave again?"  
  
"No, I don't. "  
  
Rhaenyra felt her thighs trembling when her uncle's hot breath returned again over her sensitive spot.  
It was an instinctive, rhythmic move that took over her body in her desperate need to find liberation.  
She screamed as she pressed herself into her uncle's mouth who continued to lick her and kiss her.  
  
When Daemon gently bit her clitoris the feeling was enough to send a wave of pleasure to her spine.  
  
"Αh! Damn!"  
  
"Quiet, my little princess... They'll hear us! "  
  
"I..... I mean... I don't care, I want to feel you inside me, please..."  
  
He stopped and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"That's not going to happen, my pet.  
It's your punishment because you asked me to leave!"  
  
She felt her body on fire. 

_What a stupid game is this?_

She smiled saucily and touched his hand.  
"Don't stop, Uncle, please!"

"I don't think you need me, do you?"

_Very well..._  
"I...... I can't take it anymore... I want...."

The princess raised her nightgown, put her right hand in her women's parts and placed a finger inside her. 

She was already very wet and the fact that she thanked herself in front of her uncle made her drip.

"Ah!"

Rhaenyra put a second finger inside her and Daemon looked fascinated with her.

_Damn it, if I don't get inside her I'm going to explode!  
_  
He approached her with his laces solved and let his pants fall to his knees.  
He took her fingers to his mouth and with his hand guided his manhood into her.

"Your taste is wonderful, princess!"

"Fuck me, now! I can't wait any longer, Uncle!"

"Damn, I've lost my mind with you... The only thing I care about is being in you all the time."  
He told her and pushed his cock inside her, while she wrapped her legs in his waist.

"Fuck me harder, uncle, I..."

"You're a wet mess, princess!"

I'm coming daemon, now!". She told him while she was holding the sheet hard and her body was shaking.

"NNNAAAHHH !!!"

Her moans reached his ears at the same time as his own release.

"I'm coming for you, princess!"  
He said and then collapsed on her.

"What happened was... It was amazing!" Rhaenyra said when she regained her breath.

"Remember what happens when you anger the great bad dragon!"

"Then the little dragon promises to make the great bad dragon angry more often!"

Daemon kissed her passionately and then laughed.. 

"What happened, Uncle? Tell me!"

"Your father would die of shame if he knew what a good girl you are!"

"Do you dispute that I'm a good girl, Uncle? Why?"

"Good girls can be heard all over the castle?"

"Only when there are closed doors in a couple's bedrooms!"

"You are different today."

He said as he stroked her hair.

"I was angry, uncle... You went with another woman... "

"About this.... I was in a place filled with willing women and I was drunk. But I couldn't sleep with anyone else. And I didn't want to do it because I'm in love with you. I can't imagine my life with another woman because my mind is full of you."

"Listen to me, uncle," she told him and she put her head on his chest.  
"I'm not going to share you with anyone else... The other women are finally finished for you... If you take another woman to your bed, we'll break up!"

"I can't take another woman to bed. Not since I have you. You're my princess but you're and my little, dirty girl!

"Behind that door, I'm whatever you want! I'm yours and you're mine!"

"You're starting to understand the meaning of a real marriage, my pet! This is the first lesson!"

"What's the second lesson ?"  
The princess asked him and hid a yawn with her hand.

He pushed her slightly to the edge and took off his boots and pants.

"Naked hugs are the best hugs. Now take off your clothes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ηello there.
> 
> After a short absence I'm back with a new chapter and I'm excited.  
> I hope you liked it and I'm waiting for your comments.  
> I promise I'll updated soon , but by then I suggest you read my new fic:  
> "A tale of the black dragons"  
> Which is the beginning of our story.  
> ( From the birth of the princess to the death of Laenor Velaryon) 
> 
> I'll updated soon and the "Passion in flames" with a surprise couple.  
> I thank my beloved @Simona 92for being by my side. 
> 
> I love you all of them ❤️


	23. Daemon XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want ..... I want you to give me the satisfaction to see this bitch, that my father married, disappointed with her family.  
> I want the Iron Throne for us and our children, I want to continue our legacy.  
> II want to rule the kingdom, with you by my side. "
> 
> " I will give you these and even more, my little dragon.  
> Together we will build a dynasty that will last a thousands years."

"I was hoping this morning he'd find me naked in bed with you."  
  
The Rogue Prince complained as the Princess Rhaenyra wore a yellow, long dress.  
  
There was some light in their room, since it was still quite early.  
  
"Stop complaining, uncle, that's exactly how he found us. But I'm not going to stay in bed all day."  
  
"You're torturing me, Rhaenyra. I would never have thought that behind this sweet face....."  
  
"Whatever you tell me, I'm not going to stay in bed."  
  
"Behind that face, finally, lies a cruel woman who makes my heart bleed."  
  
"Really, uncle, aren't you tired after three times?"  
  
"Do you want the big bad dragon to..."  
  
"I want you to get dressed fast and to come with me!"  
  
"Well, I'll do as you wish, but..."  
  
Rhaenyra, who had already dressed up and had her hair braided in a long pigtail, threw a pillow at him.  
  
"All right, you win." Daemon replied and got out of bed.  
  
The princess turned her gaze so she wouldn't see his naked body.  
  
"Are you all right, my pet?" he asked with fear.  
  
"Of course, But if you don't get dressed fast...   
Look you don't have to worry about the child or me. We're both fine, though, as long as I see you naked, I want to take you again!"  
  
That sentence surprised Daemon.  
  
"I thought that..."  
  
"Get dressed..." She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and she kissed him on the neck.

'' Of course I want you, uncle.I proved it to you last night, but now we have an important job to do! "

The sheet with which the Prince had covered his naked body fell to the floor and he revealed his upright manhood.

"What fascinates me about you is that you're always hard for me."

"What kind of torture is this? You woke me up with kisses and you're playing with me, while you have no intention bedded me now."

" Oh, I'll do it later, I promise!"

'' Has something serious happened, my little dragon?'' The Rogue Prince asked her as he wore his pants.

"Is everything all right, uncle, like I told you before. We just have an important conversation!"

Daemon put on his tunic, but kept looking at her with the tip of his eye.  
While they were talking, Rhaenyra was playing with her rings.

_She's nervous....Every time she plays with her rings something important has happened and she doesn't know how to tell me about it._

"Well, now that you're dressed and you're so handsome, shall we go?"

_Run Daemon. A new Doom Of Valyria is coming for us_ , the Prince thought , but holded her hand tenderly and they left for the Chamber of the Painted Table. 

  
Lord Corlys' presence at the room surprised Daemon.

_Something very important has therefore happened... She didn't know how to tell me, but Corlys already knows it...  
_  
"The reason for our meeting is a rumor I learned..." 

Rhaenyra said without looking anyone in the eye.

  
"What rumor?" The Prince asked with curiosity while waiting for the Sea Snake's reaction.

''Well, it looks like the Hightowers are weaveing an invisible net between my father and us!''

"Because that ass became your father's Hand...."

"Not just for that reason, uncle...Well...  
Bormund Hightower became captain in the City's Watch a few days ago.''

" Another asshole... I'm glad that I don't live in the capital."

" On this issue we agree. Kings Landing is a snakes' nest! "

" Then you should feel at home... "

'' Do you feel the same way in a place full of sheep?

"They're goats, Corlys..."

"We're not here to talk about this... My half-siblings' engagement will happen soon and several Lords will see it as an opportunity to also unite their houses."

That report surprised the Prince.

"Are you referring to specific Lords, princess ?"

She looked at him sweetly with her big purple eyes while continuing to play with the ring she wore on her little finger.

"So, what is the real reason for the meeting?"

"How could you marry him? He talks all the time and..."

"I also make women happy... "

The princess did not pay any attention to the teasing of the two men and continued to speak, but it was obvious that she was carefully choosing her words.

"Hightowers settled in the capital and are now looking for allies in my father's Small Council.  
Now that Ser Otto is the King's Hand, it will be easy to happen."

_That was it ..... Rhaenyra knows more than she says ... And Corlys .....  
_  
"You are a traitor! We agreed to.."

The princess got up from her seat and touched his hand.

  
''Calm down, uncle ! Lord Colrys didn't do it with a bad purpose! He visited me yesterday after the fight I had with you!"

At the same time in the Small Room the children had gathered around the table.

Rhaena was talking quietly with Lucerys while Joffrey was throwing bread bites at the servants.

"Our mother will be disappointed with your behavior and will punish you again!" Jacaerys said.

"You wouldn't say anything different! But that's boring. Very boring! If we could do something to have fun ...."

"I will not let you throw stones at any guard this time, Baela... Poor Pete ..... He needed the help of Maester Gerardys!"

"It was an accident! Besides, this time I have something else on my mind...Joffrey will you come with me?"

"Course! I'm so bored! "

A few minutes later they were in the castle's kitchen. 

That 's the key to the larder, Baela said, raising her fingers.

"Why do we have to go down to the basement? It's very dark there! "

"This is a surprise of course! "

"I understand that in your mind everything works differently than in mine, but ..."

"You agreed that this pig's engagement is already a serious problem......."

"Yes, uncle....I did it , but..."

"As the traitor told you yesterday, a marriage between two powerful Houses that will favor the Greens will be an even bigger problem for us!"

''I love you, too, useless !''

"Lord Corlys, tell me the truth ... If this marriage happens, apart from the supremacy of the Greens, how much will their financial power increase?"

"They are both rich Houses, Princess ... If they unite with marriage ....."

The princess realized what he wanted to say the Sea Snake.

"No, that should not happen!"

"You come to my words, princess ... There's no better way, this bastard must ..."

"No, no, don't say that ! " The princess was visibly upset... Her breath was faster than usual and the color on her face was almost pale .....

The Rogue Prince looked at the Sea Snake and showed him the upset princess:

"That's why I insisted. Women are always upset when they see blood."

Then he approached the princess and whispered to her: '' Valar Morghulis. "

Her answer was not as expected.

" Valar Dohaeris, valzȳrys. But I am the Princess of Dragonstone, the decision is mine!''

" What did you say? ''

" The princess probably meant that ......"

"You don't have to worry, my Lord, my uncle understands what I mean! "

But the Prince was almost outraged. Ηe hit the table with his hand and was about to leave when the Princess approached him again and touched his hand with hers.

"I promised, uncle, remember?"

_Course...._ The thought of the naked princess under his naked body was enough to make him hard ...  
 _  
That's why she was so warm with me in the morning.  
_  
"So what are we going to do now? What's the plan?"

"This marriage should not happen..... There must be some way for that, right?"

Rhaenyra looked to Lord Corlys for support, but he confirmed her fears:

"Sorry princess but I have to agree with this fool. There is no easier way. One of them must die! "

But the princess would not agree.

"We are not going to kill an innocent woman! Lady Lannister is a young lady! "

"Of course, my niece , we are not going to kill an innocent woman who, from what I have heard, is very beautiful!"

The Sea Snake winked at the princess.  
"Is she more beautiful than your wife? "

The princess decided to participate in the little prank. She looked at Rogue Prince with an angry and at the same time hurt gaze and said in a soft voice:

"Well, uncle, not once!"

_Damn, stupid men ... I don't want to fight with her again, nor be angry with me._

"Of course, Corlys, there is no more beautiful woman than the Realm's Delight!"

"Besides being a fool, he is also blind, Princess." Said Lord Corlys and touched Rhaenyra's hand, but the prince heard nothing.

'' Maybe there's a way. If the bride is not a maiden , our good Lords will quarrel with each other and the union of their Houses it will not happen."

"For this to happen, it must be done after the bedding, uncle. Therefore, this plan is foolish ....  
After all, some Ladies lose their maidenhead in some saddle of a horse."

"I don't think your uncle meant what you understood, princess." Answered the Sea Snake.

'' What do you mean, my Lord? '' The princess asked with curiosity.

"I'll explain to my niece, Corlys. " But the Prince's gaze was restless.

"If the Lady is with someone in her chamber during her stay at King Landing......"

"Do you mean that she will be in her room with someone who will approach her on purpose?"

"With someone who will be paid for it! ''

" No, this is immoral and stupid ... Lady Lannister will have a hard time having a good marriage after this scandal!"

" Moreover......." The princess paused and continued without looking at Daemon at all,  
" We have two daughters...... You have two daughters! How would you feel if someone questioned their purity? "

"No one will question my daughters on this issue! Whoever dares to do so will regret it!"

"So, uncle, you realize that this shouldn't happen to the Lady."

"Then let's kill the bastard! " The Prince answered with anger.

"Uncle, no! As I told you before, I'm not going to let that happen!"

'' What is the matter at last Rhaenyra? ''

"What if a death we have caused is bad luck for us or our child?"  
Her face was scared, even if she was trying to hide it.

_This child must be born_ ,the Prince thought and looked at the princess again.  
 _He must be born without risk for his life οr Rhaenyra's life.._..

He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down, my princess, we'll find another way!"

"Perhaps the same effect will be if the lord Hightower is unreliable."

"I think I understand you, Corlys.... Even though you are old, are you still useful!"

"I was always smarter than you ...."

Can you explain to me what's going on? "  
Reinyra looked at the two men with suspicion.

" Well ... No woman would want to marry a man who visits the Street of Silk and plays gambling, drunk!"

" And yet... I know some women who did... "

"Oh, shut up, Corlys "

"This plan may succeed!" Rhaenyra was almost excited .

"Of course ..... Many people who appreciate my generosity will easily accept to help us. "

"When his prodigal life becomes known the Lannisters will feel annoyed!" Lord Corlys said with a smile.

"Believe me, Corlys, the one who will be really annoyed with his behavior will be the king!"

"In this case we have to celebrate, If you have not forgotten that you are hosting us!"

The princess looked at the sea snake in astonishment,  
"Do you need something, and the servants didn't take care of it, my Lord?"

"Your hospitality is excellent as always, princess."

"So, my hospitality is not good? So pity, Colrys, I have a great wine from Arbor but ......"

"I'm meeting Princess Rhaenys and the children."The princess smiled and left for the Small Room.

Lucerys and Rhaena were still in their seats and talking almost whispered.  
The princess stood at the door and looked at the two children, Luke was the kindest of her sons. He was a sweet boy who loved songs and dances while very often staring at the stars in the sky.

Rhaena had the fragile beauty of Laena. She was sweet and kind to everyone,she loved dance and poetry and mostly loved her father.

_They will be a very beautiful couple when they will grow up,_ the princess thought, _but where are the others?  
_  
"I don't know where they went, aunt, Jace told us that he would follow my sister and Joff who ..."

"We stayed here, muña. We don't know anything else."

_Gods help us!_ thought the princess. Jacaerys is always brave and the one who cares about everyone. He's always trying to protect everyone, especially Joff. _Βut this child ....._

Joffrey was a headache for the princess. He was vivid, persistent and naughty , but he loved his mother and he also loved Prince Damon.  
Μoreover, he admired Baela, because she was also naughty like him, and he following her everywhere.

The princess passionately was loved her sons but princess Baela was her weakness.  
Unlike Rogue Prince, who considered Baela a small torture for him , the princess adored her niece.

Baela's dynamic character was exactly what Rhaenyra loved, and what Daemon didn't like, the princess had come to the conclusion that she reminded him of himself, but she was a girl.

_I have to find the children_ , the princess thought, as she was about to call her maid and Joffrey's septa , but at the same time she heard the prince's angry voice:

"Some wretched man stole my wine, and I know who!"

The princess soon left the children's issue and went to calm him down, but Daemon looked more like Caraxes than a human.

"Take Wat to the dungeon, I'll come there later, " order Ser Erryk.

_No, Wat wouldn't do that. He is loyal to us and works hard to take care of his family. Something else has happened._

"Uncle," she said upset, "the children are gone! Rhaena and Luke don't know where Baela and Joff are."

"Gods sent me this girl as punishment,  
Joff is not responsible for this nonsense, I'm sure... But where's Jace? You didn't mention him."

"He followed them, of course!"

"Of course he did! He loves this female nightmare and protecting his brother.  
Find Ser Robert and his assistant Baelon and lead them here," order a guard.

"We better not waste time, you and I should try to find the children, the princess will organize a research team with Ser Robert."

Then approach the princess and hold her hand,  
"We'll find the children princess, I promise."

"We'll find them and bring them to you, you don't have to worry." The Prince said with confidence and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

When they arrived in front of her, Ser Robert and his assistant, Baelon, assigned them both on a mission.  
Then,she found Princess Rhaenys and they flew together with Meleys and Syrax, circling over Dragonstone, to locate the three children faster.

It was afternoon when the Sea Snake found them sleeping under a pine in Aegon's garden and he lead them to the princess.

"I leave their punishment to you. You are the princess of Dragonstone and mother, you know what to do. If you let me punish her, I will throw her into the sea!"

"Don't worry, uncle, I know how to discipline the children . "

"Be nice to her, Rhaenyra, I think she misses her mother and wants our attention. I have a job to do, I'll be back soon."

_He loves her... T_ hought the princess, _was angry at her because she reminds him of himself, but he loves her very much.  
_  
When the children showed up in front of her, Joffrey looked at his shoes and olso Baela avoided looking at her.  
She approached them and told them in a calm voice, "So, what happened today?"

Jacaerys first started talking , of course, throwing much of the blame on himself.

"I had to stop them muña, but I didn't make it, I'm sorry."

"You're my brave son, you tried to protect them."

'' I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I will be prudent in the future."  
Baela said when the princess looked at her.

The princess hugged her while she looked Joffrey in the eye,  
"so, do you have to tell me something?"

"Well, I won't do it again. I will be careful in the future but it was a lot of fun!"

"Of course you will be punished for what happened, you will stay in your rooms and you will not eat dessert at dinner!"

"That's not fair!" She heard Joffrey's voice as she left for her chamber, but she had something important to do afterwards, so she didn't pay attention to her young son's complaints.

The light in the dungeons was minimal, some of the torches had been extinguished and some were still burning.

_Why is it so quiet here?_ thought the Prince as he descended the stone steps. In his hands he was holding a box with some torture instruments.

_Anyway, this wretch will regret that he stole my wine.  
_  
There were no guards in the area, but why was there light in the room they used as a gathering place?

"Come closer, uncle. "

'' Rhaenyra; Am I dreaming? ''

"No, uncle, I'm here!"

The princess was sitting at a wooden, old table, and her scent lingered in the room. Damon felt his senses awaken abruptly, everything was more intense.

He approached her and found that she was wearing only a gold cloak.

"You stole my cloak. '' He told her and bit her lips.

"I borrowed it to come to you, uncle."

You shouldn't have come here, it's dirty. In addition, the wretched, Wat ....

"I freed him, uncle, he was innocent. he didn't steal anything! "

"How do you know that?"

She touched his leg and then climbed towards his manhood.  
" I want to have you."whispered to him.

  
Then, she removed his golden cloak from her body and touched his hands.

'' I need you inside me, I feel whole when you're inside me! ''

The prince unlaced his pants and Rhaenyra felt his cock rub against her lower lips.

" Ah! uncle!"

"You're so wet and warm! I want to be inside you all the time! "

"And I want you too, Daemon .. Also... I want to tell you... ..It was the children , Wat was innocent."

"Are you serious Rhaenyra? You mention the kids and Wat, while I'm inside you?"

"You do not understand? The children drank the wine!" 

"What? What did you say to me?" Rhaenyra noticed a stare and Daemon came out of her.

"Why did you stop?" 

"I want to see these little monsters and..."

"I've already punished them, uncle, I'm also completely naked in front of you, and you want to get away from me? "  
 _  
How could I do that_? The princess was like as goddess of old Valyria.

"If you were a storm on the horizon, I'd wait for you until I felt you in my skin."

He easily put two fingers inside her and she sighed.

"That's right my pet, spread open from me. "

He pulled out his fingers and she felt him inside her again, he was hard as a stone for her.

"I want ..... I want you to give me the satisfaction to see this bitch, that my father married, disappointed with her family.  
I want the Iron Throne for us and our children, I want to continue our legacy.  
II want to rule the kingdom, with you by my side. "

" I will give you these and even more, my little dragon.  
Together we will build a dynasty that will last a thousands years."

'' I'm coming for you, Daemon.''

Her face was red and her eyes dark, he felt her fluids on his coοk.

" Gods it's happening!"  
His body trembled as he had emptied a large amount of cum inside her.

He tied his pants and covered her with his golden cloak.

"At the end of the moon, we'll fly with our dragons to the capital.  
We'll remember the past, my pet! "

"Oh! I remember, uncle,but this time we'll be sleeping together."

"That's exactly is the meaning of marriage."

She put her head on her chest and sighed gently.

"I'm starving and I need a hot bath,but the only clothes I wear is your cloak."

'' You're a married woman and I'm your personal guard, princess.I'll carry you in my arms if you agree to take a bath with me."

"The little dragon agree with you, but only if he has you again!"

"That's easy, my pet. My body is enchanted by yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. I'm finally back with you with a new chapter and I'm excited about it. 
> 
> Our story continues and our favorite characters make (bad) plans for the future of their opponents. Will they succeed in preventing the two Houses from unionising? 
> 
> These questions will be resolved in the next chapter, of course, the great meeting of the Blacks and Greens is coming, and with it, Criston's meeting with Princess Rhaenyra is approaching! 
> 
> I always love to write about children as you understand, especially for Baela and Jacaerys, but also for little Joff. 
> 
> Poor Wat was still a victim of Baela... 😂 
> 
> I chose the name 'Baelon' for the assistant of Dragonstone's castellan from Prince Bealon, of course. 
> 
> (Wat is not an important person, he is a servant who was born and raised in Dragonstone)  
> I also practice with High Valyrian, So Rhaenyra called Daemon husband. (Valzȳrys) 
> 
> And the kids called her mother (muña)
> 
> I'll be together soon with the new chapter, i'm preparing new chapters for Passion in flames and also for the prequel of our story . (A tale of the Black Dragons) 
> 
> 💞Thank you for encouraging 💞😘


End file.
